Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Ilse Wayland
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde que la vida de Sebastián cambio, ahora es amigo de New Directions, especialmente de Tina y Blaine, Kurt regresa de Europa y empieza a trabajar en el teatro de Sebastián, bromas, insultos y coqueteos ¿los llevarán a enamorarse?
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

La vida de Sebastián Smythe había cambiado mucho en cinco años; después de que los Warblers hicieran trampa en las eliminatorias de su último año en Dalton pidieron disculpas a New Directions y desde ahí comenzó una amistad que nunca imagino, su amistad con Tina Cohen Chang.

Tina era ahora su mejor amiga, gracias a ella sabía todo sobre la vida de los New Directions, excepto la de Kurt, nadie sabía nada de Kurt Hummel, lo último que supieron fue que recibió una beca para estudiar en una prestigiada escuela de Europa y bueno ¿Quién no la aceptaría?

Sebastián estudio teatro en Julliard, gracias a esto su amistad con Tina se hizo más fuerte porque ella había logrado entrar a NYADA con Blaine. Blaine, Tina y Rachel vivieron juntos un tiempo pero Tina siempre se quejaba de Rachel así que Sebastián le ofreció mudarse a su departamento y ella acepto. Ahora Tina y Blaine estaban empezando en el mundo de la actuación en grandes teatros pero no tan grandes como en los que actuaba la gran Rachel Berry.

Smythe no entendía porque todos la amaban tanto, a él no le caía tan bien pero la tenía que soportar por Tina y Blaine, sé que lo se están preguntando y la respuesta es sí, Blaine también era muy amigo de Sebastián pero solo era eso simple amistad, nunca más hubo coqueteos por parte de alguno.

Todo parecía bien en la vida de Sebastián, tenía verdaderos amigos, gracias a su padre tenía un gran teatro que pronto empezaría sus funciones pero le faltaba algo, algo que le faltaba desde los 14 años, a Sebastián le faltaba amor. Él seguía sin poderse enamorar de nadie, no es que quisiera hacerlo, le gustaba acostarse con alguien diferente cada noche pero no de daba cuenta que la falta de amor le hacía daño.

Ahora él estaba sentado en la primera fila del más grande teatro de Brodway viendo el regreso triunfal a USA del increíble Kurt Hummel, considerado uno de los mejores actores e iconos de la moda de Europa.

Sin duda los años le había sentado de maravilla al ojiazul, ahora de 23 años lucia increíblemente perfecto, sus músculos habían aumentado desde que Sebastián lo conoció en el Lima Bean, su voz era más asombrosa de los que Smythe recordaba y su mirada aún más profunda.

La función termino y era hora de hacer lo que a Sebastián le importaba. Se dirigió al camerino de Kurt y abrió la puerta sin tocar antes, se encontró con Kurt sentado frente al espejo acomodando su peinado, el chico noto la presencia de Sebastián pero aun así no quito la vista de su reflejo en el espejo.

-Hola princesita. – Dijo Sebastián y se acercó al tocador donde Kurt estaba para dejar una rosa roja sobre él.

-Cuando me dijeron que Sebastián Smythe quería verme me sorprendió… - Dijo Kurt girándose para ver a los ojos. 'Esos malditos ojos azules' pensó Sebastián. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- A ti. – Contesto Sebastián. – Quiero tu fama. – Dijo ante la mirada de asombro de Kurt.

-¿Mi fama? – Pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, tu fama, quiero que actúes en mi teatro.

-¿Por qué? ¿No me odias? – Pregunto Kurt.

-¿Odiarte? No solo me gustaba hacerte enojar… - Sebastián recordó con una sonrisa cómo se ponía Kurt cuando este le coqueteaba a su entonces novio. - … Entonces ¿aceptas?

-¿En serio crees que voy aceptar ser dirigido por el chico que trato de quitarme a mi novio en preparatoria? – Una ola de desilusión se apodero de Smythe, él en serio quería a Hummel en su teatro.

-Eso ya paso, olvídalo. – Dijo tranquilamente Sebastián.

-Yo no olvido, no quiero trabajar en tu teatro. – Dijo Hummel con firmeza.

- Por favor Kurt. – Dijo Sebastián con desesperación.

-Oh… Tú dijiste por favor. – Dijo asombrado.

-¿Qué? – Smythe no podía estar más confundido ante lo que Kurt dijo.

-Bien. – Dijo el ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa que confundió aún más a Sebastián.

-¿Bien qué?

-Soy todo tuyo Sebastián Smythe. – Contesto Kurt con un suspiro. Sebastián nunca pensó que esas cinco palabras movieran todo su mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho a Sebastián que tomaría tranquilamente un café con Kurt Hummel se habría burlado pero ahora todo era diferente.

-Entonces...-Dijo el ojiazul que estaba sentado frente a él. - Tengo dos funciones de esta obra y después soy todo tuyo.

-Todo mío... Me gusta. - Dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Pero ya dejemos de hablar de trabajo, háblame de tu vida, tus sueños, tus amantes...

-No, nuestra relación solo será de compañeros de trabajo. - Interrumpió Kurt.

-De jefe y empleado.- Corrigió Sebastián. - ¿Por qué aceptaste mi oferta?

-Porque todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, mi padre me dijo eso la última vez que lo vi, quería que le diera una nueva oportunidad a Blaine. - Dijo Kurt con nostalgia, el padre de Kurt había muerto hace tres años, Sebastián asistió al funeral pero nunca vio al joven Hummel ahí.

-Gracias. - Sebastián se sorprendió de que su respuesta saliera sin pensar.

-De nada. - La mirada del ojiazul se entristeció después de haber mencionado a su padre.

-Tina se va a alegrar al verte. - Smythe quiso cambiar el tema para que Kurt pensara en otra cosa pero tal vez no iba por el camino indicado.

-¿Tina? ¿Tina Cohen Chang? - Pregunto el castaño ojiazul.

-Esa misma. – Contestó el ojiverde.

-¿Tú... Ella y tú son amigos?

-Así es cariño.

-No me digas cariño. - Contestó el castaño disgustado.

-Como sea. - Dijo Sebastián restándole importancia.

-Hace años que no veo a Tina, a Rachel, a Finn, a Blaine... La última vez que vi a Blaine...

-...Te lo follaste. - Completo Sebastián sin pensar antes en lo que decía.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó el castaño consternado.

-Yo... - Sebastián se dio cuenta de su error al decir eso. - Blaine me lo dijo en una noche de ebriedad, no fue su intención, él solo te extrañaba y...

-Espera - La voz de Kurt se hizo más aguda. - ¿Tú y él...

-¡NO! - Interrumpió inmediatamente el chico Smythe. - Nosotros no tenemos nada, solo somos amigos.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de qué nunca te haría caso? - Preguntó altaneramente Kurt.

-No, solo me aburrí.

-Oh claro. - Dijo el castaño levantándose de la mesa.

-Hey ¿te vas?

-Sí, ya me aburriste. - Hummel giró y salió de café dejando a Sebastián sorprendido.

Nunca nadie le había dicho a Sebastián Smythe que era aburrido, ni siquiera su pequeña hermana Hannah y esa chica sí que era especial.

Después de salir del shock Sebastián se dio cuenta de que consiguió lo que quería, Kurt trabajaría para él.

Camino a su departamento tomó una decisión importante, no le diría nada a Blaine sobre Kurt, él había dejado de buscar trabajos en teatro para concentrarse del todo en escribir la secuela de su primer libro que resulto ser todo un éxito así que tardaría en enterarse del regreso de Kurt a Nueva York.

-¿Tina? - Dijo Sebastián entrando a su departamento.

-Estoy aquí. - Obtuvo una repuesta desde la cocina.

Smythe entró a la cocina, Tina estaba sentada en la mesita que estaba en medio de esa habitación. Sebastián se sentó enfrente de ella mirando como tomaba un café, después de unos minutos en silencio Tina hablo.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Acepto.-Contesto serenamente el chico.

-Blaine se volverá loco con la noticia. – Dijo animadamente Tina.

-No debes decirle nada a Blaine. – Dijo severamente Sebastián.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él nunca olvido a Kurt y ahora está intentando algo serio con Sam.

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir lo que tuviste con Sam? – Pregunto Tina.

-Él no se debe enterar.

-Algún día se enterara y será peor para ti.

-Eso no pasara, Blaine y tu son mis mejores amigos y tal vez los únicos, no permitiré que dejen de serlo solo por una noche sin importancia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy tengo que informarles que oficialmente el fic se vuelve Rated M (Es el primero que hago con esta clasificación así que ténganme paciencia), ya es su decisión si siguen leyendo o no, que espero que si y también que intentare hacer los capítulos más largos :)

Bueno ya no los molesto más, disfruten el capítulo y no olviden su review.

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

Sebastián pensó que Samuel Evans era sexy desde la primera vez que lo vio en las eliminatorias de New Directions hace algunos años, tal vez solo pensó eso por los movimientos sensuales que hizo, ese día notó Kurt también se veían bastante bien a pesar de las caras que ponía al ver a Smythe; pronto Sebastián se dio cuenta de que Sam era bastante estúpido hasta para tenerlo en su cama pero eso cambió una noche, la noche de la que más se arrepiente el chico.

**FLASHBACK **

_El chico Smythe estaba aburrido viendo TV, esa era la primera noche que pasaba solo desde que Tina vivía con él, ella había viajado a Ohio a visitar a s familia, Sebastián estaba a punto de dormir cuando alguien toco con tres fuertes golpes la puerta de su apartamento, se levantó perezosamente y la abrió, Sam estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos cerrados._

"¿Sam?" Preguntó el castaño.

"Hey" Dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos, los cuales estaban bastante rojos. Sin preguntar el chico paso al interior, avanzó hasta el sillón y se acostó donde antes había estado sentado Sebastián.

Smythe cerró la puerta, caminó y sentó en la mesita que estaba frente al sillón, se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor a Sam. El rubio estaba apretando los ojos como si tuviera el dolor más fuerte del mundo pero eso no le importaba a Sebastián, él solo quería saber que hacía en su casa.

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" Preguntó sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

"Es Blaine" Contestó con voz ronca el rubio, se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo. "Creo que me gusta"

"¿Y qué diablos haces aquí?" Volvió a preguntar Sebastián.

"Quiero ayuda" Admitió Evans.

"Yo no ayudo solo arruino ¿No has leído mi biografía en Wikipedia?"

"Hablo en serio, sé que tú eres el mejor amigo de Blaine aunque a él le de miedo admitirlo" Sam se sentó de golpe frente al castaño y lo tomo por los hombros invadiendo su espacio personal. "Necesito tu ayuda" 

_"¿Ayudarte con qué? ¿Con tu descubriendo de que eres gay? ¡Felicidades! Ya todos lo sabíamos." Sebastián no tenía ganas de lidiar con idiota y menos con un idiota ebrio._

Sam pasó sus manos de los hombros del castaño a sus mejillas "Quiero que me ayudes a conquistar a Blaine" El rostro del rubio estaba solo a unos centímetros del de Sebastián.

"¿Conquistarlo? Le gustas, ya se han besado miles de veces, no necesitas ayuda"

"No, él sigue amando a Kurt, necesito ayuda para que lo olvide" Sam miró fijamente a Sebastián, recorrió con los ojos su rostro quedándose unos segundos en sus labios y regresando a sus ojos. "Tú luces bien"

"Lo hago" Sam suprimió el espacio que los separaba y beso ferozmente a Sebastián, sus manos viajaron hasta su cabello y se aferró a el.

Sebastián tomo las caderas del rubio y lo empujó hacia el sofá, en unos segundos Sebastián estaba encima de Sam explorando su boca con la lengua. 

_Los chicos se separaron para tomar aire y después volvieron a unir sus bocas, Sam movió sus manos por el dorso de Sebastián hasta encontrar el final de su playera, sin dudar se la quitó y la lanzó a un lado. Sebastián no daba señales de querer deshacerse de la ropa del rubio así que Sam lo hizo por él, se sacó la playera si dejar de mirar al castaño, tan pronto como se deshizo de ella movió sus enormes labios al pecho de Smythe, succionando cada parte de él. Sebastián no se inmuto ni devolvió la acción de hecho el parecía un poco aburrido._

"Quítate los pantalones" Dijo el castaño. Sabía que estaba mal pero tenía que deshacerse de la dura erección que le había provocado el rubio.

Sam obedeció a Sebastián y se quitó los pantalones llevándose con ellos su bóxer y así liberando su erección. El castaño admiró unos minutos el cuerpo desnudo del rubio, él era musculoso, estaba bien dotado por todas partes pero para Sebastián era como cualquier otro que se había follado.

"Voltéate" Ordenó Sebastián. Sam se giró rápidamente quedando boca abajo.

_Sebastián bajo sus pantalones y después su bóxer liberando su erección, sin más lo introdujo en la entrada del rubio, este jadeo y apretó los puños en la almohada bajo de él. El castaño tomo los hombros del rubio y los embistió una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, Sam gimió de placer y le pidió más al castaño, el chico obedeció y lo embistió más duro._

"Ah… Sebastián" Gritó Evans dejándose ir en el sillón. Sebastián lo embistió dos veces más hasta que llego al orgasmo y se liberó dentro de él, sacó su miembro del rubio, tomo aire unos segundos y se puso los pantalones de nuevo.

"Vamos vístete Sam, necesitas ir a casa"

**FIN DEL FASHBACK**

"¿Suricato?" La voz del contratenor lo hizo alejar la mente de sus recuerdos. Kurt estaba sentado frente a él, Sebastián estaba tan sumergido en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que el ojiazul había llegado a su cafetería favorita y se había sentado en su mesa.

"Kurt" Dijo Sebastián a penas más fuerte que un susurro.

"Así me llaman, ¿estás bien? No te ves bien" ¿Kurt le estaba preguntando si estaba bien? ¿Kurt se preocupaba por él?

"Tú tampoco eres muy guapo que digamos" La verdad si lo era pero nunca lo admitiría.

"Como sea, te necesito esta noche en la fiesta en la fiesta de John Haydeen" Dijo Kurt serenamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Nos vemos en la noche y por favor usa algo decente" Hummel se paró y salió del café.

"Oh Kurt Hummel, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?" Susurro para sí mismo Sebastián.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

Sebastián siempre odio esas fiestas formales, como a las que sus padres le obligaban a asistir, o a las que asistía para acompañar a Blaine y Tina. Y ahora lo hacía por Kurt, porque el pequeño Kurt Hummel lo quería ahí y Sebastián quería al pequeño Kurt en su teatro.

Sebastián se veía radiante con su esmoquin, su corbatín lo hacía sentirse como un ñoño, siempre se burlaba de Blaine por usarlos, Tina le conto que los volvió a usar desde la última vez que vio a Kurt pero evitaba usarlos cuando veía a Sam.

-Luces bien Smythe. - Susurro una voz en su oído. Era la voz de Kurt, él ahora estaba muy cerca de Sebastián, tan cerca que le provoco escalofríos.

Sebastián giro para quedar de frente con Kurt, llevaba un simple traje negro pero aun así lucia más elegante que todos en el lugar. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente rosadas al igual que los labios.

-Hola princesita. - Le dijo Sebastián.

-Te dije que luces bien, ¿no puedes ser amable solo por hoy? Creo que me lo debes por llegar tarde - Kurt se acercó más y Sebastián pudo distinguir el olor a alcohol en su aliento, es explicaba la cercanía hacía el ojiverde.

-Kurt estas ebrio. - Le dijo como si Kurt no lo supiera.

-Solo tome un poco. - Hummel se balanceo hacía delante, Sebastián lo tomo del brazo para evitar que se callera.

-¿Kurt? ¿Kurt Hummel? - Delante de ellos estaba un chico castaño con ojos verdes y muy buen cuerpo.

Kurt se paró recto al lado de Sebastián y parpadeo un par de veces antes de hablar.

-¿Adam?

-Así es, hace tanto que no te veía ¿cómo te va?

Smythe odiaba el acento inglés, en su estancia en París conoció varios ingleses que no eran gratos de recordar.

-Yo... - El ojiazul apoyo su mano en el hombro de Sebastián, se acercó a él para poder susurrarle. - Estoy mareado.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos. - Sebastián se dio la vuelta obligando a Kurt a hacer lo mismo.

-Espera. - El castaño con acento inglés se movió hasta quedar en frente de ellos otra vez. - Ten mi número, hay que vernos alguna vez. - Puso una tarjeta en el bolsillo del saco de Kurt y se marchó después de sonreírle.

* * *

Sebastián no sabía dónde vivía Kurt así que no tuvo otra alternativa que llevarlo a su departamento, Tina se había quedado con Richard, su novio.

Kurt camino por sí mismo hasta el departamento sin ninguna queja, tal vez estaba demasiado ebrio para darse cuenta de que estaba entrando a la boca del lobo.  
Al llegar Kurt se acostó boca abajo en el sillón favorito de Sebastián.

-Kurt. - El ojiverde lo sacudió del hombro recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. - Vamos Kurt, vamos a la cama.

-Yo... Nunca... Cama... Contigo... - Balbuceo Hummel.

-Idiota, no te quiero follar, no estoy tan necesitado.

Kurt se giró de golpe asustando a Smythe. - ¿Tú a mí? ¿Por qué no yo a ti?

-Solo mírate. - Kurt intento responderle pero obtuvo un gran bostezo en vez de palabras. - Vamos, te voy a llevar al cuarto de Tina. - Sebastián le ayudo a pararse y lo sostuvo mientras caminaban por el pasillo pero solo llegaron a la mitad cuando Kurt se quedó dormido y dejo caer todo su peso sobre Smythe. Él nunca imagina que Kurt pesara tanto, tal vez era por los músculos que había ganado en estos años. No pudo más con él, tuvo que entrar en su habitación que estaba solo a unos pasos más y lo acostó en su cama.

Sebastián no sabía porque se estaba portando tan bien con él, oh si, por que le convenía.

Kurt balbuceo en sus sueños y se giró dándole la espalda a Sebastián.

-Oh Kurt Kurt Kurt. - Sebastián se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y giro con cuidado a Kurt hacia él, le quito el saco y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, solo llego a la mitad cuando Kurt balbuceo otra vez.

-Sebast... Blwsn... Cod tibd... - ¿Acaso Kurt Hummel estaba soñando con él? Sebastián se acercó más para escuchar mejor. Kurt giró abruptamente llevándose consigo al ojiverde. Los chicos quedaron acostados frente a frente, solo a unos centímetros de distancia. Desde ese ángulo Sebastián pudo admirar cada detalle del rostro de Kurt, él lucia tan tranquilo, joven... Y hermoso, lucía muy hermoso, Sebastián no se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era hasta ese momento. Sus pestañas largas y onduladas, su nariz con una forma demasiado perfecta y sus labios, esos labios rosados que parecían hechos para ser besados...

-Blaine. - Murmuró Kurt. Sebastián se detuvo ante el susurro, sin darse se había ido acercando más al rostro de Kurt. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Sebastián? El chico se reprimió a sí mismo. Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto sin volver a intentar quitarle la camisa a Kurt para que estuviera más cómodo.

Se acostó en el sillón donde antes había estado Kurt, donde aún permanecía su dulce olor. Se quedó dormido unos minutos después.

* * *

-Sebastián. - Tina sacudía del hombro a Smythe para poder despertarlo. - ¿Qué haces dormido aquí?

El chico abrió los ojos y la vio frente a él. - ¿Kurt? - Dijo levantándose alterado.

- ¿Qué?... Oh dios Sebastián no me digas que... ¿Tú y Kurt?

-No. - Contesto rápidamente. - Él solo... Yo solo lo traje porque estaba ebrio.

-¿Kurt Hummel ebrio?

-Tina Cohen Chang. - El castaño estaba recargado en la pared detrás de Sebastián. - Mucho tiempo sin verte.

-¡Kurt! - Exclamó Tina y se lanzó a los brazos del chico.

Su abrazo duro menos de un minuto, platicaron un poco, de cosas que a Sebastián le parecieron aburridas, hasta que Kurt dijo que tenía un dolor de cabeza y un importante compromiso al cual ir. Sebastián acompaño a Kurt hasta fuera de su edificio sin hablar. Al llegar a las escaleras de la entrada Kurt se paró y volteo a ver a Sebastián.

-Gracias. - Dijo con honestidad a Sebastián.

-¿Por qué señorita Hummel? - Kurt solo rodo los ojos y se volteó para caminar sin mirar atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

Kur ya había arreglado todo, ese lunes empezaba a trabajar con Sebastián, había dado una entrevista hace poco, sus fans se sorprendieron al saber que dejaría Brodway para trabajar en el teatro de Smythe. Las revistas amarillistas armaron rumores de un supuesto romance entre Sebastián y Kurt después de que los vieron irse juntos de esa fiesta. En tumblr los fans ya estaban haciendo teorías y ya existían varios creyentes y fans de lo que llamaban 'Kurtbastian'.

Sebastián solo ignoraba las notas de los programas de chismes y los miles de tweets que sus fans le enviaban diciendo que se ve veía bien con Kurt y otros tantos que le decían a Kurt que Sebastián no lo merecía.

El lunes Kurt llego temprano al teatro, solo Sebastián estaba ahí, estaba sentado en el borde del escenario, vio a Kurt caminar hacia él pero prestando atención a su celular.

-Escucha esto. - Dijo el ojiazul parándose frente a él. - Sebastián Smythe es un chico completamente ordinario, no merece tanta perfección como la de Kurt Hummel.

-No saben de qué hablan. - Sebastián bajo de un saltito del escenario y se acercó a Kurt. - Déjame ver eso. - Le arrebato el celular de las manos.

-A ti también te han bombardeado, son imparables, escucha esto, Kurtbastian es la mejor pareja que existe, Sebastián Smythe es condenadamente sexy... - Kurt le quito su celular.

-Hey no dice eso, Kurtbastian es la mejor pareja que existe, espero que pronto confirmen su romance. – Corrigió Kurt.

-Entonces Hummel. - Sebastián se acercó más a Kurt, quedaron de frente y le tomo la barbilla. - ¿Cuándo lo confirmamos?

-¿Tú y yo? - Kurt no se alejó del agarre de Sebastián, al contrario puso su mano sobre la de Smythe, su piel era suave y cálida. - Nunca. - Quito agresivamente la mano de Sebastián de su barbilla.

-¿Sabes Kurt? Nos convendría un romance, yo soy sexy y tú eres algo... famoso.

-Tú tienes tu propia fama, casi llegas a los dos millones de seguidores en Twitter.

-Tienes razón. - Sebastián saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, entro a Twitter y escribió "Primer día de trabajo con KurtHummel #PlaceresProhibidos". Kurt lo miro con incertidumbre hasta que su celular sonó con un pequeño bip, la señal de un nuevo tweet.

-¿Placeres Prohibidos? Solo estas alimentando más los chismes.

-Si quieres que se apague el fuego tienes que hacer algo por tu cuenta, a mí me gusta el fuego encendido aunque no me gusta mucho que me relacionen con alguien tan afeminado como tú. - Kurt parecía ya no escucharlo, tenía la mirada perdida. - ¿Kurt?

-Adam. - Susurro el ojiazul.

-¿Qué?

Kurt no le contesto, ya estaba marcando un numero en su celular.

-Hey Adam habla Kurt. - Adam, Sebastián sabía que había escuchado de él antes... Claro Adam era el chico de la fiesta. - Claro, ¿mañana? Si por mi está bien... Te veo mañana.

Kurt colgó y le sonrió a Sebastián.

-¿El inglesito? Todos menos él Kurt, dirán que es mejor que yo en la cama. – Se quejó Smythe.

-Y no dudo que lo sea. – Sebastián abrió la boca en forma de 'o'.

-No, nadie te podría follar mejor que yo pero como nunca lo hare nunca sabrás de lo que hablo.

-Gracias a dios. – Kurt subió al escenario por las escaleras y se sentó donde antes había estado Sebastián.

-No sabes de lo que hablas princesita. – Sebastián de acerco a Kurt y puso la mano sobre la pierna del ojiazul. – Como me gustaría hacerte gritar mi nombre de placer… - Masajeo la pierna de Kurt, las mejillas de éste se empezaron a sonrojar. – Pero eso nunca pasara.

Sebastián quito la mano de la pierna de Kurt cuando escucho la puerta del teatro cerrarse, los dos miraron a Tina y otros chicos más llegando. Después de eso, no hubo más interacción Hummel-Smythe más que para hablar de trabajo, Sebastián les entrego los guiones a todos y les dio unos días para aprenderlos un poco para empezar a ensayar.

Todos dejaron el teatro después de que se les fueron entregados los guiones excepto Tina, Kurt y Sebastián. Smythe estaba tan distraído revisando las fechas de las funciones que se dio cuenta que ellos seguían ahí hasta que ya iba a cerrar el teatro.

-¿Por qué siguen aquí? – Les dijo acercándose a la puerta donde estaban.

-¿Esperándote? – Dijo Tina.

-Quiero un café. – Dijo Kurt.

-Gracias. – Le dijo Sebastián a Tina y después miro a Kurt. - ¿Y qué con que quieras un café?

-Tú me lo vas a comprar. – Contesto el ojiazul.

-Yo no – Sebastian fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Tina.

-Oh. – Dijo mirándolo. – Me tengo que ir Sebas, te veo en la casa. – Le dio un beso a Sebastián y uno a Kurt. – Por favor no se maten en mi ausencia.

Tina salió del teatro seguida por Sebastián y Kurt, Smythe cerró el teatro y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Kurt para que lo siguiera. Caminaron en silencio hasta un Starbucks.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto Sebastián hablándole por fin a Kurt.

-Mocha sin grasa.

-Ve a buscar lugar, ahora te alcanzo. – Sebastián pidió los cafés, y busco a Kurt, lo localizo en una mesa de la esquina.

-Ten. – Se sentó y le dio el café a Kurt. – Bien, ya te di tu café ahora me voy. – Se paró de la mesa pero fue detenido por Kurt.

-Espera… ¿Puedo ensayar en el teatro estos días que esta sin nadie? – Pregunto con cara angelical.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Puedo o no?

-Puedes. – Sebastián saco una copia de llaves del teatro y se las dio. Le dio la espalda a Kurt pero otra vez él lo detuvo tomándole la muñeca. - ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Sabes algo de Blaine? – Sebastián sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Kurt le preguntara eso, él le diría donde estaba Blaine pero en ese preciso momento no quería hacerlo.

-No. - Se deshizo del agarre de Kurt y salió del café. No sabía porque no le había dicho a Kurt sobre Blaine, tal vez era porque quería que Sam y Blaine siguieran juntos o tal vez o simplemente no quería que Kurt lo volviera a ver porque era obvio que ellos se seguían queriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6_

Sebastián tenía un par de días antes de iniciar los ensayos para hablar con algunos patrocinadores, odiaba a esos malditos hipócritas pero necesitaba promoción para su obra y más efectivo porque su padre ya no le daba su mesada como antes.

-¿Entonces vendrás a la fiesta el viernes? - Estaba hablando con el hijo único de unos de sus más importantes patrocinadores. El chico tenía su edad, era apuesto pero demasiado empalagoso para el gusto de Sebastián.

-Claro, ahí estaré. - Cada vez que lo veía Sebastián le coqueteaba, así fue como hizo a su padre patrocinador.

-Quiero preguntar algo... - Hubo una pequeña pausa del otro lado de la línea. - ... ¿Sales con Kurt Hummel?

Sebastián se atraganto con el jugo que estaba tomando, Tina se acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿Con Hummel? - Pregunto con burla. - Yo nunca saldría con Kurt Hummel. - Tina alzo una ceja al escuchar esto.

-Genial, entonces tráelo contigo el viernes, tal vez él y yo nos podamos divertir un poco. - Sebastián casi explota en una carcajada pero la aguanto. Kurt era apuesto, si, lo aceptaba, pero nunca se imaginó que tantas personas estuvieran tras esa cara de bebé.

-Claro, lo llevare para ti. - La llamada finalizó.

Tina ahora estaba sentada frente a él con un waffle en la mano.

-Algún día Blaine se enterará. - Dijo ella.

-Ya deja eso, ni que importara tanto. - Sebastián se había regañado a sí mismo por odiar que Blaine y Kurt se siguieran amando, después de pensarlo llego a la conclusión de que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Blaine era su amigo y le debía una por lo de Sam pero si quería volver con Kurt lo haría sin importar nada.

-¿Has visto a Kurt hoy? - Pregunto la chica untando cajeta a su waffle.

-Claro, como vivo con él, lo veo desde las ocho de la mañana. - El castaño rodo los ojos.

-Ja, ja. - La chica mordió su waffle. - Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Burt. – Balbuceó.

-Termina de comer antes de hablar... Y lo sé, yo estaba ahí ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que recuerdo. ¿Kurt estará bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Porque Burt era su padre.

-Pues a él no le importo mucho cuando murió, ni siquiera se dignó a aparecer en su funeral. – Sebastián tenía un poco de rencor hacia Kurt por eso, si algo era verdaderamente importante para Sebastián era su familia.

-No digas eso, Kurt no es así.

-Si como sea, voy al teatro. – Sebastián se levantó y salió del departamento.

Para su sorpresa el teatro no estaba solo, había una luz en el escenario y la figura de alguien sentado en el piso, al acercarse un poco más se dio cuenta de que ese alguien era Kurt, estaba de espaldas a él. Subió por las escaleras localizadas a un costado del escenario y camino hacia él, Kurt estaba con la cabeza inclinada leyendo el libreto que Sebastián le había dado y tenía una botella de tequila en la mano; hasta donde Sebastián recordaba Kurt no era muy fan del tequila, ni siquiera le gustaba beber.

-¿Haciendo una fiesta privada en mi teatro princesita? – Le dijo burlonamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Kurt con voz ronca. Sebastián estaba a punto de hacer una broma cuando vio una gota de agua caer en el libreto. Se puso de rodillas frente al ojiazul.

-¿Kurt? – No obtuvo respuesta. Una lágrima más cayó al libreto.

-Kurt. – Dijo una vez más un poco alterado. Kurt no contesto. Sebastián en un acto de desesperación tomo la barbilla de Kurt obligándolo a mirarlo.

Nunca se imaginó ver a alguien en ese estado y menos a Kurt Hummel, sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos y llenos de lágrimas, su nariz estaba roja al igual que sus mejillas, su rostro estaba cubierto por una delgada capa de sudor y sus labios tenían un color mil veces más intenso que el que normalmente tenia, también estaban húmedos por las lágrimas, se veían tan suaves y besables.

-Al menos me hubieras invitado. – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Sebastián. Al menos con eso hizo que una pequeña risa escapara de los labios de Kurt.

-Eres un completo idiota Sebastián Smythe. – Le dijo y tomo otro trago de tequila.

Sebastián se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y no porque no quería molestar a Kurt, era porque no tenía la menor idea de que decir, ni siquiera sabía porque Kurt estaba en ese estado.

-Entonces… – Dijo después de unos incomodos minutos. – Si no vas a hablar mejor dame un sorbo de eso.

Kurt le dio la botella sin mirarlo, Sebastián tomo un sorbo y no pudo evitar toser, nunca pensó que estuviera tan fuerte.

-Oh, pensé que nunca te vería hacer eso. – Kurt lo veía con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sabes Kurt he cambiado mucho en estos años. – Le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Te acuestas con alguien diferente cada noche?

-Emm… tal vez.

-¿Eres sarcástico e hipócrita?

-Un poco.

-¿Me odias?

-Yo… yo ya te dije que no te odio, ni te odiaba.

-¿No lo haces? – Pregunto Kurt algo confundido.

-Claro que no, de hecho tú… - Se calló, estaba a punto de decirle a Kurt Hummel que le caía bien.

-¿Yo..? – Pregunto un aún más confundido Kurt.

-¿Me vas a decir porque lloras? ¿Es por el inglés? Lo sabía no es tan bueno en la cama. – El ojiazul soltó otra débil risita.

-Es por mi papá. – Dijo después de unos segundos.

-Oh. – Tal vez Tina tenía razón respecto a Kurt, Blaine también había dicho que Kurt amaba a su padre pero entonces ¿Por qué no fue a su funeral?

-Hoy se cumple un año más desde que murió. – Soltó un sollozo. - ¿Tú lo viste antes de que muriera? – Pregunto con uno destello de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Sí, él fue demasiado amable conmigo. – Dijo Sebastián con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Los recuerdos que tenia de Burt Hummel eran muy agradables.

-Cuéntame. – Dijo Kurt como si fuera un niño pequeño esperando por una gran historia de dragones.

-Blaine me llevo von él a visitarlo una vez, a pesar de saber lo que te hice él me recibió en su casa y me trato como a Blaine, se sentía reconfortante estar en su casa, desde ese día le dije a Blaine que fuéramos más seguido y eso fue lo que hicimos, es extraño pero la casa de tu padre se convirtió en mi segundo hogar y Burt en un padre más para mí. – Kurt se acercó más a Sebastián y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, Smythe no se quejó, ya le había quedado claro que cuando Kurt tenia alcohol en su sangre se ponía un poco cariñoso. – Un día me dijo que tenía que sentar cabeza y dejar de irme a la cama con cualquiera que pasara enfrente, tu padre sin duda era el mejor.

-¿Cómo fue la última vez que lo viste? – Susurro Hummel.

-Cuando empeoro por el cáncer, lo internaron en el hospital, un día su puso mucho peor, Blaine me aviso, él no podía ir inmediatamente a Ohio así que yo lo hice, cuando llegue me dejaron pasar a su cuarto, él me dijo que era su hora y me dijo… - Sebastián recordaba muy bien las últimas palabras de Burt Hummel, ese era uno de los motivos por los que quería que Kurt trabajara para él. – Me dijo que cuidara de ti.

Prometió a Burt Hummel que cuidaría de su hijo, pero como lo iba a hacer si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Kurt, cuando se enteró de que Kurt regresaría una chispa se incendió en su interior, ahora podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a ese hombre que fue como un segundo padre.

No recibió una respuesta de nuevo, miro hacia el rostro del ojiazul, se había dormido. Él se sentía tan cálido y frágil apoyado en el hombro de Sebastián, éste lo abrazo y lo acerco más a su cuerpo.

-Lo prometí, yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Era la segunda vez que Sebastián arrastraba a un Kurt ebrio a su casa, desde ahora tenía que evitar que ese chico se acercara a el alcohol. Con un gran esfuerzo lo llevo cargando hasta su habitación, Tina no estaba en casa, los puso con delicadeza en su cama y se tiró a su lado. Después de unos minutos de descansar decidió levantarse pero Kurt tomo su brazo al intentarlo.

-Quédate. – Susurró. – Por favor.

No tuvo que decir nada más, Sebastián se quedó acostado junto a él.

-¿Sabes porque no fui a su funeral? – La voz del castaño era muy débil. Porque no lo merecía, yo no merecía un padre como Burt Hummel, soy un bastardo, me fui a Europa pensando solo en mí, soy un maldito bastardo.

-Shh, no eres un maldito bastardo Kurt, aunque a veces lo parezca. – Le dijo Sebastián aunque sus parpados se empezaban a sentir pesados.

-Lo soy. - Fue lo último que escucho Sebastián antes de quedarse dormido.

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco para encontrarse a Tina con una sonrisa frente a él. Levanto su cabeza de golpe haciéndola chocar con la de la chica, sus quejidos hicieron que la persona dormida a su lado se removiera.

-Déjenme dormir. – Dijo Kurt. – Mi cabeza duele.

.Estúpido Sebastián. – Se quejó Tina sobando su frente. – No los quise despertar, es solo que se veían tan tiernos.

-¿Tiernos? – Preguntó Sebastián.

-Si no me van a dejar dormí, mejor me voy a mi casa. – Kurt se sentó en la cama.

-Se veían demasiado tiernos, miren. – Tina les mostro su celular. En la pantalla había una foto de ellos con las piernas y manos entrelazadas ¿cómo llegaron a esa posición?

-Oh. – Dijo Kurt que también veía la foto.

Sebastián lo miro, estaba sonrojado y no era por el alcohol, Kurt le devolvió la mirada a Sebastián, se miraron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, había ternura en la mirada de los dos, ni siquiera recordaban a Tina quien los veían con una enorme sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos como si fueran lo más hermoso del mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Nuevo Capítulo! Les informo que en este capítulo escribi mi segunda escena de sexo y bueno, haber como salio :S

Si me quieren seguir en Twitter para saber más de las actualizaciones de cualquiera de mis fics mi cuenta es IlseAnderson si quieren Followback solo pidanlo :3

¡Disfruten el capítulo & no olviden sus reviews!

* * *

_Capítulo 7_

-Está bien, si son lindos pero es de arreglarnos. - Dijo Tina. Los chicos la miraron con una ceja levantada. - Son tan parecidos.

-¿Arreglarnos para qué? - Preguntó Kurt y se volvió a acostar en la cama.

-Para la cena de Finn. - Contestó la chica.

-No conozco a ningún Finn. - Dijo Smythe y repitió la acción del chico a su lado.

-Sí, claro, vamos, necesitan un baño, apestan a tequila. - Tina se acercó a la puerta. - Y si quieren ahorrar tiempo pueden hacerlo juntos. - Kurt y Sebastián se pararon rápidamente y la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, Tina solo les guiño el ojo y salió de la habitación.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro.

-Duerme un rato más, yo me baño primero y te despierto después. - Le dijo Sebastián a Kurt.

-Sí. - Kurt se acostó boca abajo. - Gracias.

Sebastián entro a el baño de su habitación con las cosas necesarias para arreglarse ahí mismo, no quería incomodar al ojiazul si despertaba. Primero se cepillo los dientes para quitarse el fuerte sabor a tequila que aún tenía. Después se dio un minucioso baño aunque ya lo había hecho esa mañana, le quería dar más tiempo a Kurt para descansar. No podía creer que Kurt pensara que no merecía ser un Hummel, Burt siempre hablaba de él como si fuera el hijo perfecto, Burt lo amaba.

Se puso una camiseta roja que hacía resaltar su color de piel, unos jeans rectos y unos mocasines negros. Seco su cabello con la toalla y después lo acomodo con su mano. Cuando salió del baño Kurt seguía dormido pero su posición era diferente, ahora estaba de costado y estaba abrazando una de las almohadas. Sebastián se acercó para despertarlo, Kurt tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, se veía realmente tierno.

-Bella durmiente, es hora de despertar. - Le sacudió el hombro levemente y recibió un gruñido de respuesta. - Kurt levántate o el pie grande de tu hermano nos aplastara.

-Finn puede esperar. - Dijo el ojiazul.

Kurt siguió sin moverse, Sebastián tuvo que tomar su pie izquierdo y jalarlo, aun así es ojiazul no se movió. Sebastián se armó de fuerza, tomo su brazo y lo jalo subiéndolo en su hombro, no supo cómo pudo aguantarlo hasta el baño.

-Bájame. - Le dijo el chico débilmente. Cuando entro en el baño lo sentó en la orilla de su bañera.

-Báñate, si no lo haces voy a venir, te voy a desnudar y te voy a meter al agua fría. - Amenazó Smythe.

-Suena tentador pero me temo que rechazaré la propuesta. - Kurt al fin se puso de pie. - Pero ni siquiera tengo ropa para cambiarme.

-Te prestaré de la mía. - Kurt hizo un frunció los labios pero no dijo nada. - Te pondré la ropa en la cama, no tardes.

Sebastián salió del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él, empezó a buscar ropa para el castaño. Después de echarle una mirada a su armario no se decidió por nada. Se quedó pensando un rato hasta que recordó que tenía ropa que nunca había usado aunque era regalo de su hermanita. Busco en el fondo del armario hasta que encontró las bolsas rosas fosforescente que estaba buscando, las tomo y las llevo a la cama, miro su contenido, una tenía unos pantalones rojos, se los había probado pero los pantalones de colores no era su estilo y menos si te asfixiaban, también había un paquete de bóxers Calvin Klein, realmente no se acordaba porque los había dejado ahí, en la otra bolsa estaba una playera negro con cuello en v, esa le quedaba demasiado ajustada, no sabía si su hermana lo hacía por molestarlo o en realidad no sabía sus tallas. Saco las cosas de las bolsas y salió del cuarto.  
Tina seguía arreglándose así que mejor se sentó y se puso a leer el guio de Kurt, se lo sabía perfectamente pero no tenía nada más que hacer. Estaba leyendo la parte en la que el personaje de Kurt, Charlie, llega a la fiesta y conoce a Daisy, el personaje de una de sus mejores actrices, Tina hablo a sus espaldas.

-¿Por qué le diste el papel protagónico a Kurt? - Sebastián salto del susto.

-¡Joder! Tina me asustaste. - Se quejó Sebastián. Tina camino alrededor del sillón hasta llegar al lado del chico.

-Perdón... Ahora contéstame.

-El papel es perfecto para él. - Tina lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, un chico malo, heterosexual, patea traseros y coqueto en exceso. Suena totalmente a Kurt. - Dijo Tina con sarcasmo.

-Así es. - Contesto con una sonrisa.

-Kurt Hummel se sonroja simplemente por un hola.

-¡Hey! Ya no soy así. - Tina y Sebastián giraron para encontrarse con Kurt a su lado.

La boca de los dos se abrió totalmente y sus ojos examinaban de arriba para abajo a Kurt, él lucía sensacional, los pantalones le quedaban totalmente ajustados marcando las curvas de sus piernas, la playera también le quedaba ajustada marcando sus músculos, esto con sus típicas botas negras lo hacían ver ardiente.

-Ya me di cuenta, ya no eres así. - Dijo Tina después de unos segundos, se paró y camino a la puerta. Sebastián seguía mirando a Kurt.

-Bueno, vámonos. - Dijo Kurt.

-Sí. - Sebastián salió de su trance y se paró para tomar su chaqueta de cuero, antes de ponérsela le dio una vistazo más a Kurt. - Ten. - Le ofreció su chaqueta y Kurt la acepto.

-¿Tú que usaras?

-Nada, yo soy fuerte. - Sebastián apretó sus propios músculos presumiéndole a Kurt.

-Como quieras. - Kurt se puso la chaqueta.

-Luces como Dani Zuko versión mejorada. - Comentó Tina.

-Dejen de chismosear, vámonos. - Dijo Smythe.

Se fueron en el auto de Tina, Sebastián se sentó en el lugar del copiloto y Kurt atrás, en todo el camino Kurt y Tina no dejaron de hablar, Sebastián por otro lado, no dijo nada ni siquiera puso atención de lo que platicaban, miro por la ventana pensando en Kurt, en sus largas y delgadas piernas, sus brazos fuertes y su hermoso torso. Su piel se veía tan blanca, seguro que un simple rose de sus labios en ella y se tornaría de un leve color rosa, y su cuello, Sebastián podría hacer muchas cosas con ese cuello, tenía ganas de besarlo y mordisquearlo hasta que quedara una gran marca, y luego estaba su trasero ¿cómo alguien podía tener un trasero tan perfecto? si tal solo tuviera una noche para... ¡No! Sebastián no podía estar pensando eso sobre Kurt, él era solo un más de los actores en su teatro además de ser un chico fastidioso y aburrido.

-Tierra llamando a Sebastián. - Tina le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó él alarmado.

-Llegamos. - Tina tenía razón, ya estaban en el edificio de Rachel donde hace poco Finn se había mudado.

¡Rachel! Blaine vivían aún con Rachel, se iba a mudar en un mes, es significaba que esa noche Blaine y Kurt se volverían a ver. Sebastián estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que camino junto a sus dos acompañantes hasta estar en la puerta del apartamento.

-He extrañado este lugar. - Dijo Kurt en un suspiro.

Tina toco el timbre, la puerta no tardó en abrirse por la pequeña castaña.

-Hola chicos, pasen. - Dijo. Su mirada se paró en Kurt. Detrás de ella apareció Finn quien también se quedó viendo al chico. - ¡KURT! - Rachel se abalanzo hacía él en un abrazo.

-Rach te extrañe mucho. - Le dijo Kurt.

Después de terminar con su abrazo miraron a Finn quien seguía parado en el mismo lugar con una cara de sorpresa.

-Hola Finn. - Dijo un poco nervioso el ojiazul.

-Kurt. - Susurró el más alto. - ¡Hermano! - Finn repitió la acción de Rachel pero él levanto a Kurt del piso. - Me has hecho tanta falta.

Y para sorpresa de todos cuando Finn lo bajo le dio un sonoro beso en la frente.

-Basta de ñoñerías, tengo hambre. - Dijo Sebastián y entro al apartamento.

Todos entraron después de él.

En la sala ya estaba acomodada la mayoría de los ex integrantes del Glee Club. Él solo los saludo con un hola y fue a la cocina mientras Kurt y Tina empezaban a saludar. En la cocina fue hasta el refrigerador, tomo una manzana y la puso en su boca. También busco donde sabía que estaban las medicinas y tomó un par de aspirinas, sirvió en un vaso agua y regreso con los demás.  
Todos estaban sentados donde podían, Kurt estaba sentado en el piso frente a la pequeña mesa que estaba en el lugar. Sebastián puso las cosas en la mesita y se sentó al lado de él.

-Lady Hummel tengo que decir esto, te ves ardiente. - Dijo Santana.

-Es cierto unicornio, hasta me dan ganas de pasar un buen rato contigo otra vez. - Comentó la rubia al lado de Santana.

Sebastián se atraganto con la manzana, empezó a toser exageradamente, Kurt le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda hasta que paro de toser.

-¿Estas bien? - Preguntó el ojiazul.

-Sí.

-Es hora de comer. - Aviso Rachel.

Todos se pararon y se dirigieron a la mesa.

-Toma las pastillas. - Le susurro Sebastián a Kurt antes de pararse.

Sebastián se sentó entre Tina y Puck. Rachel sirvió todo con ayuda de Finn y Kurt. La comida paso entre risas y bromas. Cuando todos terminaron de comer se instaló un extraño silencio.

-¿Qué les parece si cada uno cuenta lo que ha pasado en su vida? – Sugirió Rachel. Todos aceptaron encantados. – Bien. Empezamos con Quinn.

-Bien, como saben ya me gradué y he estado buscando trabajo en algunos teatros pero aun no encuentro nada así que pensé en mudarme acá y pedirle asilo por un tiempo a Rach. - Quinn sonrió a Rachel nerviosamente.

-¡Claro! Puedes utilizar la habitación de Blaine. - Contesto la castaña.

Sebastián estaba mirando a Kurt quien empezó a hacer muecas después de que Quinn hablara, seguro estaba pensando en Blaine.

-Sebastián. - Dijo después de un momento. Todos los miraron. - ¿Tú podrías darle trabajo?

-Razzy está embarazada. - Dijo Tina ganándose las miradas confusas de todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Embarazada? Pero ella es mi Daisy. - Dijo Sebastián.

-Pues ya no lo es. - Dijo Tina tranquilamente.

-¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho?

-Porque te tiene miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Todos te tienen miedo. - Dijo Kurt. - Bien Quinn ahora eres Daisy.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó la rubia. - ¿Sebatián...

-Sí, claro. - Contesto Sebastián mirando aun a Kurt, el ojiazul lo miro y le dio una leve sonrisa.

-Bien ahora Puck. - Dijo Rachel.

-Pues Puckzilla sigue rompiendo corazones en Paramount, ahora estoy trabajando en el guion para una nueva película. - Dijo el chico.

-Yo estoy empezando a grabar mi segundo disco ya que el primero fue todo un éxito. - Dijo Mercedes.

-Yo ya conseguí mi primer trabajo como director gracias al padre de Sugar. - Dijo el chico en silla de ruedas cuyo nombre Sebastián no recordaba.

-Nuestra serie va mejor que nunca, miles de adolescentes la ven y eso trae más dinero a nuestros bolsillos. - Dijo Santana tomando la mano de su rubia novia.

-Yo conseguí trabajo en una escuela de danza, es genial enseñarle a los chicos. - Dijo el asiático número dos. Después de tanto tiempo Sebastián no sabía cómo se llamaba.

-Yo acabo de terminar la temporada de mi obra y me voy a tomar un tiempo para descansar y disfrutar de Finn. - Dijo Rachel sonriéndole a Finn.

-Yo por otro lado yo ya conseguí trabajo en una escuela enseñándole a los chicos del Glee Club. - Dijo un orgulloso Finn.

-Mr. Shue 2.0 - Bromeo Puck.

-¿Y tú que has hecho Sebastián? Has estado muy callado. - Dijo Rachel.

-Es cierto hermano, sigo esperando tus grandiosas bromas. - Dijo Puck.

-Es cierto suricato. ¿Acaso ya te diste cuenta que ya no podrás librarte de nosotros? - Dijo Santana.

-No me quiero librar de ustedes. - Dijo Sebastián pasando su mirada por todos. - Al menos no todo el tiempo. - Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa unicornio dorado? - Pregunto Brittany inocentemente.

-Nada es solo... - Rachel se paró y fue a la cocina, Sebastián se quedó pensando unos segundos -¿Unicornio dorado?

-Sí, tu mirada brilla como el oro cuando miras a...

-¿Quién quiere postre? - Grito Rachel interrumpiendo a Brittany. Llevaba un pastel en las manos.

Todos gritaron "yo" y Rachel empezó a servirles a todos. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, Sebastián se concentró en hacer bromas para dejar de mirar a Kurt. Poco a poco todos se fueron despidiendo, a Tina la recogió Richard y le dio las llaves a Sebastián para que llevara a Kurt a su casa. Kurt se despidió y salió primero que Sebastián.

-Adiós Rachel. - Sebastián le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Oye ¿y Blaine?

-¿Y te dices su mejor amigo? - Sebastián solo encogió sus hombros. - Fue a Ohio con Sam.

-Oh. - Dijo Sebastián y salió del apartamento.

Cuando llego hasta el auto Kur ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Dónde vives? - Le pregunto al entrar al auto.

-Yo te voy diciendo.

En todo el camino no hablaron más que para las indicaciones, cuando Sebastián miraba de reojo a Kurt veía que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Llegaron en poco tiempo al lugar, era un edificio grande y elegante. Sebastián se detuvo frente a la puerta. Al ver que Kurt no se movía hablo.

-¿Qué estas esperando?

-¿Sabes? – Kurt lo miro. - Nunca pensé que tú me ayudaras a recuperar un poco de la felicidad que perdí hace años. Gracias. – Salió del auto y entro al edificio.

Sebastián se quedó en shock unos minutos, ese día había sido raro, primero había llevado a un Kurt borracho a su casa, había dormido con él y hasta ropa le presto, después se imaginó lo él y Kurt podrían hacer con una simple noche sin pensar en nada más, paso la tarde con Kurt y todos sus amigos y ahora Kurt le daba las gracias por ayudarlo a ser feliz ¿qué estaba pasando con su vida? Sebastián no lo sabía pero ahora tenía que arreglar otro problema.

Llegar a uno de los bares a los que acostumbraba ir, cuando entro todos lo miraron, Sebastián escaneo a todos hasta que encontró a alguien aceptable, era un chico de su estatura y castaño, claro que no era tan apuesto como Kurt pero le serviría para quitarse las ganas.

Paso a su lado y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hasta él baño, cuando entraron Sebastián aseguro la puerta. Estampo al chico contra la pared y empezó a besar su cuello desesperadamente rompiendo su regla de no besar a nadie, no besar solo follar; el cuello del chico no sabía nada y no era tan deseable como el de Kurt, dejo su cuello y empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones pero paró, no podía hacerlo si no pensaba en nada más que no fuera Kurt. Se alejó el chico y salió del baño.

-¿Qué te sucede idiota? - Escucho que gritaron desde el baño.

Corrió hasta su auto y fue al lugar donde deseaba estar más que nunca ahora. Salió del coche y toco el timbre que tenía al lado un letrero que decía Hummel. La voz del chico no tardo en escucharse.

-¿Quién es? - Preguntó con voz ronca. Tal vez estaba tomando de nuevo.

-Smythe. - Hubo un silencio unos segundos hasta que el ojiazul volvió a hablar.

-Pasa. - Se escuchó como se abrió la puerta del edificio.

Sebastián entro y subió rápido las escaleras hasta el quinto piso donde estaba el apartamento de Kurt. Toco la puerta levemente.

-Entra. - Se escuchó.

El ojiverde entro, todo estaba oscuro lo único que iluminaba era la luz del televisor, Kurt estaba enfrente de éste sentado en una manta y con los ojos rojos, estaba mirando video de su infancia, en la pantalla aparecían un joven Burt, una hermosa mujer con los ojos azules de Kurt y un pequeño niño tierno. Sebastián tomo asiento a su lado sin decir nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Susurró el ojiazul.

-¿Lo dijiste en serio? - Preguntó. Kurt lo miro un poco confuso. - ¿Te he ayudado a ser feliz?

Aunque Kurt no se veía claramente Sebastián juraría que se sonrojo, desvió su mirada al televisor y empezó a morder su labio. Sebastián no aguanto más e hizo lo que deseaba desde esa mañana, tomó la barbilla de Kurt y lo obligo a mirarlo, en el momento en que su mirada y la de Kurt se encontraron los nervios se apoderaron de él pero aun así se acercó e hizo que sus labios se juntaran, los labios de Kurt estaban suaves, salados y calientes. Sus labios se quedaron encima de los de Kurt sin movimiento alguno hasta que el ojiazul tomo su rostro y profundizo el beso, Sebastián pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Kurt pidiéndole permiso para invadir su boca, el ojiazul abrió su boca dejando que la lengua de Sebastián y la suya se encontrarán, el ojiverde empujo poco a poco a Kurt hasta quedar acostados en la manta. Después de largos besos llenos de pasión Sebastián abrió los ojos, que había cerrada involuntariamente, y miro a Kurt debajo de él con los ojos cerrados y respiración agitada, sin duda era mejor que en su imaginación, Kurt abrió sus ojos y lo miró.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? - Susurró el ojiazul con la voz agitada.

-Porque... - Sebastián le dio un largo beso en los labios. - Estamos muy calientes. - Susurro sin separar del todo sus labios de los de Kurt.

Yo no lo estoy. - Sebastián alzo una ceja, eso era cierto hace unos minutos Kurt estaba llorando recordando a su padre, pero él en serio quería hacerlo.

-¿No? - Kurt negó con la cabeza. - Me voy a encargar de eso. - Sebastián bajó sus manos hasta los pliegues de la remera del ojiazul, en un solo movimiento le quito la playera y la lanzo lejos de ellos. Kurt lo miro sorprendido, Sebastián empezó a besar su cuello, Kurt hizo su cabeza a un lado para darle más espacio, el ojiverde aprovecho y empezó a morder y lamer por todas partes.

-Seb... Oh dios... No creo... No es buena... - Sebastián calló a Kurt con un intenso besó. Kurt puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro chico y lo atrajo más a él. Sebastián estaba más que caliente, los besos de Kurt eran demasiado intensos y no ayudo que el ojiazul empezara a alzar sus caderas para que chocaran con las de Sebastián.

-Ya no puedo más, tengo que hacerte mío. - Sebastián bajo sus manos hasta la cadera de Kurt y empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones.

-Es mala idea. - Kurt detuvo sus manos, Sebastián lo miro, tenía los ojos dilatados y su respiración era irregular, sus palabras decía una cosa pero su cuerpo otra, más la erección que ya era notable en esos pantalones rojos.

-No pienses, solo disfruta. - La mano de Kurt soltó la de Sebastián. El ojiverde con un gran esfuerzo le quito los pantalones a Kurt. - No vuelvas a usar estos pantalones.

-No lo haré. - Kurt se acercó a Sebastián y lo beso una vez más. Intento quitarle su camisa sin romper el beso pero sus intentos fueron tan torpes que hicieron reír a Sebastián. - Estúpida camisa. - Kurt la tomo fuertemente y la rompió lanzándola a un lado.

-Tan fiera como siempre. - Dijo Sebastián aunque estaba distraído sintiendo como Kurt desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajaba lentamente.

-Idiota. – Los dos chicos quedaron nada más que su ropa interior. Sebastián recorrió su mirada con lujuria por el cuerpo casi desnudo de Kurt, lo miro con una sonrisa coqueta y empezó a besar su cuello, el sabor de la piel de Kurt se estaba haciendo adictivo para Sebastián, fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus pezones, lamio el derecho haciendo que Kurt arqueara la espalda, lo chupo y después le dio un mordisco, el ojiazul tomó su cabello y le dio un leve jalón. Sebastián repitió la acción con el otro pezón ganándose los gemidos de Kurt. – Hazlo ahora. – La voz de Kurt sonaba ronca y sexy.

Sebastián dejo los pezones de Kurt y subió hasta su oído. – Pensé que no tenías ganas princesita. – Susurro con voz ronca. Volvió su atención al pecho de Kurt, amaba como su blanca piel quedaba rosa después de que su boca pasara por ella, bajo más hasta llegar a su ombligo donde se entretuvo metiendo su lengua. Cuando llego al resorte del bóxer de Kurt hizo que el ojiazul doblara sus rodillas quedando él entre ellas. - ¿Listo? – Kurt asintió desesperadamente, Sebastián recorrió con sus dedos el resorte del bóxer de Kurt que estaba completamente ajustado a su cuerpo. – Amo los Calvin Klein. - Le quito el bóxer lentamente y lo dejo a un lado, miro a Kurt completamente desnudo frente a él, se veía hermoso, quería besar cada parte de él hasta que conociera su cuerpo perfectamente pero no podía, ya había hecho demasiado, _no besar solo follar_ se repitió, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando Kurt rodo los ojos y jalo sus brazos, cuando se dio cuenta era Kurt el que estaba encima de él aprisionando sus manos arriba de su cabeza.

-Eres lento. - Kurt empezó a besar su cuello, era demasiado excitante sentir sus suaves labios explorando su cuello, cuando paso por su clavícula Sebastián tembló, el ojiazul lo miro y sonrio perversamente, encontró su punto débil, Kurt siguió besando el lugar, después lamio y succiono la zona, la erección de Sebastián choco con el miembro desnudo de Kurt. - Tu amiguito quiere jugar. - Kurt busco sus pantalones y para la sorpresa de Sebastián sacó un condón de sus bolsillos, Le saco el bóxer a Sebastián, el ojiverde se sonrojo un poco al ver como Kurt veía su miembro con una ceja alzada, nadie había hecho eso antes, Kurt abrió la envoltura y saco el condón, se acercó a la erección de Sebastián haciendo que su aliento caliente chocara con su piel, el ojiverde cerro lo ojos hasta sentir la lengua de Kurt en su miembro, abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo, por un momento no recordó como respirar, lo que estaba viendo era mejor que todos sus sueños húmedos juntos, Kurt estaba tomando sus caderas e introduciendo el miembro de Sebastián en su boca, el ojiverde arqueo su espalda para introducirse completamente en la boca de Kurt pero el ojiazul hizo que su cuerpo volviera a pegar con el suelo y separo su boca de la erección que ahora estaba envuelta por el látex del condón, Kurt tenía demasiados trucos.

-Kurt... quiero entrar en ti. - Kurt se arrodillo a horcadas sobre Sebastián, tomo el miembro del chico y lo guio hasta su entrada. - Eso no es buena idea, Kurt te va a doler. - Sebastián intento pararse pero Kurt hizo que su miembro penetrara su entrada en un rápido movimiento, vio la mueca de dolor de Kurt y sintió el calor de las paredes del ojiazul alrededor de su miembro, entro profundamente en él, Kurt temblaba al igual que Sebastián, nunca había sentido tanto placer con alguien, Kurt se acercó a él y le dio un lento beso en los labios.

-No es tan malo. - Apoyo sus manos en los hombros del ojiverde y se deslizo hacia arriba lentamente sacando casi completamente el miembro de Sebastián y se dejó caer bruscamente contra él una vez más, los dos gimieron del placer, Sebastián agarro los muslos de Kurt con fuerza y lo ayudo a repetir la acción varias veces, una capa de sudor se empezaba a hacer presente en la piel de los dos. Sebastián hizo un movimiento para dejar a Kurt una vez más debajo de él, empezó a dar lentas embestidas dentro del castaño explorando ese lugar que se sentía tan bien a su alrededor, buscaba la próstata de Kurt pero su búsqueda no estaba dando resultados. Dio una embestida más rápida haciendo gemir al ojiazul. – Seb… Otra vez. – Dijo entre gemidos, Sebastián volvió a chocar su miembro en el mismo punto donde lo había hecho antes, Kurt grito de placer y Sebastián también, ya había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Las piernas de Kurt se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura de Sebastián, el ojiverde empezó a besar a Kurt desesperadamente al ritmo de sus embestidas, cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax tomo el miembro del ojiazul y empezó a masturbarlo rápidamente. Llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Sebastián no pudo evitar gritar su nombre al hacerlo mientras que Kurt solo dio un fuerte gemido. Sebastián colapso encima del ahora pegajoso pecho de Kurt, sus fuertes latidos chocaban con los de Kurt, se quedaron así con los ojos cerrados unos minutos, Sebastián fue saliendo lentamente del interior de Kurt, se deshizo del preservativo y se acostó al lado de Kurt. Estuvieron minutos en silencio simplemente mirándose a los ojos hasta que Kurt suspiro y volteo su mirada al techo.

-Me puedes repetir porque hicimos esto. – Pregunto en un susurro. Su mano jugueteaba con los nudillos de la mano de Sebastián.

-Tú estabas aquí, yo estaba aquí… Kurt no te alteres, es solo sexo. – Sebastián empezó a mordisquear el hombro de Kurt.

-Solo sexo. – Repitió el ojiazul. – Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo. – Su boca se unió con la de Sebastián nuevamente pero de una forma tierna.

-Fue tan asom… - El celular de Kurt empezó a vibrar en sus pantalones interrumpiéndolo.

Kurt se paró y fue a tomarlo, mientras miraba atentamente la pantalla Sebastián lo miraba a él completamente desnudo, su trasero era hermoso, Kurt lo miro con una mueca y después miro la pantalla nuevamente. Sebastián se levantó y lo abrazo por la espalda haciendo que su miembro rosara el trasero de Kurt, miro la pantalla del celular de Kurt, en cuanto vio el nombre de Adam en ella se separó del ojiazul.

-Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas. – Dijo Kurt ahora frente a él. Una ola de calor se esparció por el cuerpo de Sebastián, algo que no había sentido antes… ¿celos?

-¿Qué ya termino mi turno? ¿Ya le toca al inglesito follarte? – Le dijo como si cada palabra fuera una gota de veneno.

-Eres el mismo idiota de siempre. – Dijo Kurt negando levemente con la cabeza. – Vete de mi casa.

Sebastián se puso su bóxer y sus pantalones rápidamente, tardo un poco en encontrar su camisa y se la puso aunque no la podía abrochar porque Kurt la había roto; salió del apartamento dejando a Kurt sentado en un sillón cubierto por la manta y con el rostro entre sus manos.

Llego a su casa rápidamente sin ver si Tina estaba o no, entro a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, puso una almohada sobre su rostro y dio un grito de desesperación, lo había arruinado, había pasado un maravilloso momento con Kurt y el idiota lo había arruinado por celos, ni siquiera tenía derecho a sentir celos, Kurt no era su novio y eso había sido solo sexo ¿no?

Tomo su celular y empezó a teclear, sabía que Kurt no lo perdonaría pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

_Perdón por ser un idiota. Gracias por esta maravillosa noche. -S_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo [:

He decidido primero terminar este fic y después seguir con "La Chica Nueva", los lectores de "Solo Palabras" no se preocupen mañana subiré el capítulo final y el epílogo. Y sobre este fic, Kurt y Sebastián entraran en su etapa de adictos al sexo pero cada vez se hará más importante esa "relación" que tienen & sobre Klaine, Blaine si dará problemas pero todavía falta un poco para eso.

Disfruten la lectura y recuerden que sus reviews me inspiran :3

* * *

_Capítulo 8_

En los siguientes días Sebastián no supo nada sobre Kurt, no dio señales de vida, no mensajes, no llamadas, no tweets, ni siquiera se le vio en restaurantes o en cualquier calle de Nueva York, parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y no solo él se había dado cuenta de eso, los programas de chismes se preguntaba qué había pasado con el ojiazul, Sebastián se estaba empezando a preocupar pero no quería que Kurt pensara que le importaba, decidió que lo mejor era pedirle ayuda a Tina.

-Hey T'. - Dijo Sebastián con una gran sonrisa, le dio una caja de chocolates a Tina y se sentó a su lado en la cama de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres Sebastián? - Dijo con un tono de fastidio y se quitó los lentes con los que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo, hermosa? - El ojiverde se acurruco a su lado.

-Siempre que me dices T' es porque quieres algo, además de que me trajiste chocolates.

-Odio que me conozcas tanto. - Dijo Sebastián sin quitar su enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres? - Su voz era firme aunque debajo había diversión.

-¿Has notado que algo falta? - Ahora miraba al techo y ya no sonreía, si labios formaban una fina línea.

-¿Blaine?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Hablo de Kurt. - Tina abrió sus ojos como platos, guardo silencio por un minuto.

-¿Kurt?

-Sí, Kurt, necesito que lo llames. - Sebastián puso ojos de perrito, también empezó a hacer sonidos como si fuera un cachorro desprotegido.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas tú? - Tina se puso los lentes que había dejado en su mesita de noche y abrió su libro nuevamente.

-Porque la última vez que lo vi fui un idiota. - Rodo los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Tina cerro su libro y golpeo la cabeza de Sebastián con él.

-Imbécil. Podrías haber sido un idiota con Kurt cualquier día pero decidiste serlo el día del aniversario de la muerte de su padre, ¿qué le hiciste? - La chica se veía realmente alterada, estaba asustando un poco a Sebastián, sabía lo que una Tina enojada era capaz de hacer, si le decía que se había acostado con Kurt y después le había hecho una escenita de celos seguro lo castraba.

-Solo diré que fui un idiota, por favor llámale. - Sebastián hizo un puchero, Tina suspiro rendida.

-Está bien. - Tomo su celular y comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos, Sebastián la miraba de nuevo con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos pero cuando estaba a punto de marcar a Kurt se detuvo. - ¿Y para qué lo quieres?

Sebastián no había pensado en eso. Bueno, había pensado en llamar a Kurt y preguntarle cómo estaba o simplemente decir lo siento pero no se atrevió, ahora Tina estaba a unos centímetros de llamar a Kurt y no tenía idea de que decir... Su mente recordó la llamada que tuvo hace unos días con John, ya casi era viernes, eso era un buen pretexto.

-Para la fiesta de los Grey el viernes. - Dijo rápidamente.

-Pensé que yo te iba a acompañar a esa fiesta.

-¿Le vas a llamar o no? - Sebastián estaba más desesperado que antes, Tina rodo los ojos y oprimió la tecla de marcar, puso el celular en su oído.

-Está sonando.

-¡Pon el alta voz! - Dijo Sebastián emocionado.

-Tranquilízate. - Tina oprimió un botón y sostuvo el celular frente a ella. Sonó algunas veces hasta que contestaron.

-¿Aló? - El corazón de Sebastián casi sale de su pecho al escuchar la agitada voz de Kurt al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Kurtie.

-Hola Tina... ¿qué pasa? - Dijo Kurt entre jadeos.

-¿Te está dando un infarto o estas teniendo sexo? - Kurt rio ante la pregunta de Tina, Sebastián por otro lado puso una almohada en su rostro, la apretó como si se quisiera asfixiar e hizo pataletas sin importarte la mirada de Tina.

-No, no es un infarto y créeme que si estuviera teniendo sexo no te hubiera contestado, solo estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio.

-¿Tú? ¿Kurt Hummel? ¿Con ropa holgada y toda sudada? Sí que has cambiado chico.

¿Ropa holgada y sudada?... Demonios, Sebastián tenía que parar de pensar en sexo, al menos en sexo con Kurt, eso ya lo había arruinado pero no podía evitarlo no había tenido sexo desde la noche que lo hizo con Kurt, lo había intentado pero no podía hacerlo sin tener remordimiento, era como una maldición, la maldición Hummel.

-Lo sé, aunque en parte lo hago para parecerme más a Charlie, no quiero decepcionar a nadie. - La voz de Kurt ya sonaba normal.

-Tú eres el mejor actor que conozco Kurt, eres mucho mejor que Rachel, no vas a defraudar a nadie.

-Oh, Tina Cohen Chang tú si sabes cómo halagar a alguien.

La conversación ya se estaba volviendo bastante aburrida para Sebastián, quito la almohada de su rostro y la susurro a Tina "la fiesta", la chica asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Te llame porque... Hay una fiesta el viernes, y Sebastián quiere que vayas. - Sebastián abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, susurro "NO" y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿El suricato? Interesante.

-Nah, Sebastián no es nada interesante.

-Lo sé, ¿a qué hora debo de estar ahí? - Sebastián se tiró al piso y empezó a rodar, estaba actuando como un niño pequeño.

-Pasamos por ti a las seis.

-Genial.

-Hasta el viernes Kurt, te dejo para que continúes ejercitándote.

-Adiós Tina. - Al terminar la llamada Tina lanzo una almohada a Sebastián quien seguía rodando en el piso alfombrado de la habitación.

-¿Para quieres que Kurt vaya a la fiesta? - Sebastián se levantó, camino hasta ella y la abrazo. - Suéltame. - Tina se deshizo del agarre del ojiverde.

-John quiere algo con Kurt.

-¿Llevaras a Kurt a la fiesta para que John intente conquistarlo? - Sebastián solo inclino los hombros y salió de la habitación.

-¡IDIOTA! - Grito Tina desde su habitación.

Los días que faltaban para el viernes pasaron entre almohadas y frituras, literalmente, Sebastián solo salía de su habitación para buscar más frituras, parecía una adolescente deprimida porque su novio la dejo. El viernes llego rápido, Sebastián ya se había bañado, y estaba esperando a Tina, había decidido ponerse un traje muy sencillo negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color que el traje. Estaba vagando por twitter cuando Kurt público un nuevo tweet. _"Fiesta esta noche con TinaCohenChang"_ Sebastián no pudo evitar contestarle _" Kurt Hummel Y con Sebastián Smyte, no me olvides."_ Sebastián no recibió la respuesta que esperaba de Kurt, solo recibió un nuevo tweet del ojiazul _"Algunas personas son tan fáciles de olvidar, me pregunto porque"_ Una risita escapo de los labios del ojiverde y tecleo un nuevo tweet _"Algunas personas son tan difíciles de olvidar y se perfectamente porque ;)" _

-Estoy lista. - Tina estaba usando un quimono rojo y su cabello estaba rizado.

-Sabes que no estamos en Japón ¿cierto? - Sebastián se levantó del sofá donde estaba, camino con hacía Tina quien tenía una cara de indignación. - Te ves hermosa. - Beso su mejilla y tomo su mano para dirigirse por Kurt.

Cuando llegaron al edificio del ojiazul Tina le envió un mensaje para que bajara, solo pasaron cinco minutos antes de que eso sucediera, Kurt abrió la puerta trasera y entro, estaba usando un traje azul que hacía resaltar sus ojos, su camisa era blanca y los primeros botones estaban desabrochados haciendo resaltar la blanca piel de su pecho, Sebastián no podía dejar de mirarlo desde el espejo retrovisor.

-Arranca suricato. - Dijo la chica a su lado, encendió el motor de auto y continúo el camino.

-¿Y Richard a qué hora llegará? - Pregunto Sebastián después de unos momentos.

-A las ocho.

-Más le vale que cuide a mi nena.

-Más te vale a ti que mi novio llegue sano y salvo a la casa de los Grey.

-¿Qué paso con Mike? - Pregunto Kurt.

-Somos buenos amigos, termine con él cuando entre a mi último año de preparatoria, después me enamore de Blaine, y salí con...

-Espera. - Kurt la interrumpió. - ¿Te enamoraste de Blaine? - Kurt se rio, cuando termino una pequeña sonrisa continuo en su rostro haciendo que se formaran esas pequeñas líneas en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Fue solo una etapa. Mejor hablemos de ti ¿Tienes novio? - Sebastián empezó a lanzarle pequeñas miradas a Kurt por el retrovisor esperando su respuesta.

-No, no me he enamorado de nadie desde Blaine, he salido con muchas personas pero nada serio.

-El otro día vi algunas fotos tuyas con un chico, es lindo.

-¿Adam? Si él es lindo. - La mirada de Sebastián y la de Kurt se encontraron en el retrovisor, el ojiverde fue el primero en desviarla, Kurt lo odiaba, eso era seguro, sus ojos lo decían.

El resto del camino paso en silencio, llegaron a la mansión Grey en poco tiempo, un mayordomo les dio la bienvenida y los llevo hasta la sala, en el lugar estaban varios hombres mayores de treinta con sus esposas.

-Necesito un trago. - Sebastián se separó de sus acompañantes y fue al mini bar, tomaba un trago de whisky cuando un joven rubio se acercó a él, uno o dos años menor que Sebastián, su cabello cubría sus orejas, tenía un poco de barba y sus labios eran anchos y rosas, eso los hacía deseables.

-¿Divirtiéndote? - Le susurro en la oreja, su voz era grave y su aliento le hizo cosquillear el cuello.

-Podría ser mejor. - Sebastián lo miro de pies a cabeza. El chico era musculoso y unos centímetros más alto que Sebastián. - Mucho mejor.

-Pueden pasar al comedor. - Dijo el mayordomo de los Grey. El rubio le guiño un ojo a Sebastián mientras se alejada de él.

Cuando entro al comedor pudo ver a Tina con Richard, había llegado más temprano de lo acordado, estaban sentados al lado de Kurt, el ojiazul estaba de espaldas a Sebastián, John Grey estaba platicando con él cerca, demasiado cerca. Sebastián encontró una silla vacía enfrente de Kurt, cuando se sentó vio la expresión del ojiazul, tenía una sonrisa fingida y sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto en la mesa. Sebastián choco se tenedor contra un plato para tener la atención de Kurt, cuando el ojiazul lo miro Sebastián le sonrío con picardía, Kurt rodo los ojos y puso atención a John que no dejaba de hablar. Sebastián buscó al rubio con el que había hablado antes, lo encontró a unas sillas de él, el rubio de sonrío coquetamente y Sebastián hizo lo mismo. Les sirvieron la cena, Sebastián estaba muy aburrido, no podía hablar con nadie, todos estaban en sus asuntos, se concentró en comer, cuando todos terminaron señor Grey empezó a hablar de negocios, hacía bromas si gracia con las que todos reían, estaba a unos segundos de dormirse cuando sintió un pie rosando su muslo, en el primero que pensó fue en John pero cuando lo miro el chico estaba absorto en la plática de su padre. El pie repitió la acción pero ahora subió un poco más alzando poco su pantalón, miro disimuladamente bajo la mesa, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que el pie pertenecía a Kurt. Miro a Kurt, la mirada de odio del ojiazul había sido reemplazada por una de lujuria y mordía su labio sensualmente. El pie de Kurt no dejaba de masajear el muslo de Sebastián y su amiguito ya estaba reaccionando. Kurt dejo de mover su pie, le susurro algo a John y se levantó de la mesa no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Sebastián. El ojiverde se paró un momento después y siguió a Kurt, subieron al segundo piso sin que nadie los viera, Kurt intento abrir unas puertas pero todas estaban cerradas, al fin una se abrió, Sebastián entro después de Kurt y aseguro la puerta, era un baño pero no lo pudo observar detenidamente porque en un segundo Kurt ya lo había aprisionando en la pared besando su cuello.

-Hey pensé que estabas enojado. - Dijo Sebastián disfrutando de los labios de Kurt en su cuello.

-Lo estoy. - Kurt tomo su corbata y lo jalo de ella, se sentó en el lavabo dejando a Sebastián en medio de sus piernas. El ojiverde intento besarlo pero Kurt volteo el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? - Necesitaba besar a Kurt, tan solo habían pasado unos días pero ya extrañaba sus suaves labios y su adictivo sabor.

-Estoy molesto contigo. - Kurt bajo sus manos y desabrocho los pantalones de Sebastián mientras el ojiverde trataba de razonar.

-¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo esto? - Los pantalones de Sebastián resbalaron hasta sus pies, Kurt le quito el saco y lo puso a un lado.

-Es una cena muy aburrida y esto es solo sexo. - Kurt volvió a besar el cuello del ojiverde, apoyo las manos en su pecho y empezó a desabrochar poco a poco la camisa.

-Pensé que te estabas divirtiendo con John. - Sebastián se limitó a sentir como Kurt le quitaba la camisa y lamia sus pezones hasta endurecerlos. - Oh Kurt. - El ojiazul mordió su pezón, su mano bajó hasta el bóxer de Sebastián, la metió y empezó a masajear el miembro del ojiverde.

-Es un idiota. - Kurt envolvió el miembro de Sebastián con su mano y lo apretó haciéndolo jadear. - Igual que tú.

-Yo soy diferente. - Sebastián llevo sus manos hasta el pantalón de Kurt, lo desabrocho y se lo quito junto con el bóxer, Kurt se quejó cuando su piel quedo expuesta al frio azulejo en el que estaba sentado.

-No, tú eres peor. - Kurt se deshizo del bóxer de Sebastián, saco un condón de la bolsa de su camisa para después quitársela al igual que su saco. Abrió el condón y se agachó para ponérselo a Sebastián.

-Tú siempre estás preparado. - Sebastián miro el cuello descubierto de Kurt y se mordió el labio. - ¿Puedo besar tu cuello? - Su voz era dócil, hasta él se sorprendió de cómo sonó.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras menos besar mis labios. - Sebastián gruño pero aun así dirigió sus labios al cuello del ojiazul, empezó a devorarlo, siguió su camino de besos hasta llegar a su cadera, empujo un poco a Kurt hacia atrás, el ojiazul recargo sus manos en las orillas del lavabo, Sebastián beso las marcas rosas que el resorte del ajustado bóxer de Kurt había dejado, tomo con sus manos la delgada cadera del chico haciendo poca presión, paso su nariz por el escaso bello castaño de Kurt y lamio la longitud del ojiazul, chupo varias veces la cabeza de su miembro antes de introducirlo completamente en su boca, Kurt tomo con una mano el cabello de Sebastián empujándolo más hacía su erección.

-Estoy disfrutando esto pero... - Sebastián empezó a mover su cabeza de atrás hacia delante cada vez más rápido ganándose los gemidos de Kurt. - Oh Jesús, Sebastián, te quiero dentro de mí. - El miembro de Sebastián reacciono ante las palabras de Kurt, el ojiverde dejo la erección de Kurt para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estas desde la última vez? - Aunque no quería su voz sonaba preocupada, no quería dañar a Kurt aunque luciera muy sexy con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos por haber sido mordidos.

-Solo... - La respiración del ojiazul ya era irregular. - Solo no pude caminar bien por un día. - Sonaba como un niño pidiendo disculpas por una travesura realizada. Sebastián sintió un poco de culpa, puso su índice enfrente de la boca de Kurt.

-Chupa. - Y Kurt lo hizo, su boca estaba caliente y su lengua jugueteaba con su dedo. Kurt cerro los ojos y siguió chupando el dedo de Sebastián, el ojiverde pudo permanecer hay por horas simplemente viendo a Kurt pero su miembro ya estaba dolorosamente duro, saco el dedo de la boca de Kurt intentando reemplazarlo por su boca pero una vez más Kurt se volteó, la nariz de Sebastián choco con la roja mejilla del ojiazul, solo pudo darle un pequeño beso en la barbilla. Puso sus manos en los muslos de Kurt y subió una de sus largas y blancas piernas sobre su hombro, puso su dedo índice cerca de la entrada del ojiazul, miro esos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban, mientras lo deslizaba a su interior lentamente, movió su dedo en círculos para que el ojiazul se acostumbrara, mientras tanto besaba el pecho de Kurt suavemente disfrutando de ese fantástico sabor que no podía describir, introdujo el segundo dedo al mismo tiempo que empezó devorar su cuello, con el movimiento de tijeras que hacía con sus dedos se ganaba los eróticos gemidos de Kurt, cuando introdujo su tercer dedo el ojiazul dio un grito ronco, mordió su labio para evitar que otro grito saliera de su boca, lo menos que querían era que los descubrieran en esa posición en la casa de unos malditos millonarios. Después de que la entrada de Kurt estuviera suficientemente dilatada Sebastián entro a él. Kurt cerró los ojos, Sebastián amaba ver como hacía eso, parecía que cada vez que lo penetraba era como la primera vez del ojiazul, y en ese momento deseaba intensamente haber sido él su primera vez y no Blaine.

Sebastián puso la mano con la que no sostenía la pierna de Kurt sobre una de las manos del chico y entrelazo sus dedos, esa era una primera vez para él, Sebastián nunca entrelazado su mano con la de otro chico, se sentía reconfortante. El ojiverde empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de Kurt, los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos igual que la presión entre las manos unidas.

-Más rápido Seb. - El pecho de Kurt subía y bajaba sin control, Smythe obedeció a Kurt y lo embistió más duro sin ser tan brusco, no quería dañar a Kurt. - Más rápido. - Dijo el ojiazul entre gemidos. - Sebastián se olvidó de la sensibilidad y embistió a Kurt lo más duro que pudo en su próstata, Kurt no dejaba de morder su labio para no gritar del placer, Kurt se empezó a masturbar rápidamente, él fue el primero en venirse, Sebastián lo siguió y se vino dentro de él, terminaron abrazados y agitados.

-Necesito limpiarme. - Dijo Kurt separándose de él.

-No, déjame hacerlo a mí, Sebastián salió de Kurt con delicadeza, se puso de rodillas y empezó a lamer el abdomen de Kurt, lamio y chupo hasta que no quedaron rastros de semen. Al terminar el ojiverde se levantó y mojó un toalla con agua para limpiar mejor a Kurt, cuando iba a limpiarse la mano de Kurt lo detuvo.

-¿No quieres que te devuelva el favor?

-No, es para que me dejes de castigar. - La mano de Kurt soltó la muñeca de Sebastián y empezó a vestir si decir nada.

-Aún sigo enojado. - Dijo cuando termino de vestirse. Sebastián hizo un sonido de frustración.

-No fue para tanto, exageras bebé. - Sebastián también había terminado de vestirse.

-¿No fue para tanto? Me trataste como una puta después de follarme.

-Si lo dices de ese modo suena mal, pero te pedí perdón.

-Un mensaje no cuenta como una disculpa. - Kurt abrió la puerta del baño pero Sebastián la cerró de nuevo aprisionándolo entre sus brazos.

-Si te saco de aquí ¿me perdonas? - Susurro en su oído.

-Podría ayudar. - Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sebastián, saco su celular y le envió un mensaje a Tina.

-Te veo afuera en cinco minutos. - Sebastián salió del baño y bajo corriendo las escaleras, se encontró con Tina en la puerta del comedor.

-Me voy T' no te preocupes por Kurt. - Tomo las llaves que tenía Tina en la mano y salió sin permitirle responder.

Kurt ya estaba en la entrada de la mansión, lo jaló del brazo y lo saco de ahí, afuera no tardo en localizar su moto.

-No estoy seguro de esto. - Dijo Kurt mirando con desprecio la motocicleta.

-Ten. – Sebastián le dio su casco y subió a la moto.

-Mi cabello se va a arruinar. – Dijo Kurt con los labios fruncidos antes de ponerse el casco y sentarse detrás de Sebastián. El ojiverde encendió la moto, Kurt enredo sus brazos en la cintura de Sebastián, cuanto la moto empezó a avanzar apretó más su agarre y apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del ojiverde. El viento movía el castaño cabello de Sebastián mientras manejaba a través de las calles de Nueva York hasta llegar al edificio de Kurt.

Sebastián tuvo que separarse de Kurt para bajar, extraño la cercanía del ojiazul, le dio una mano para que bajara de la moto, y aun cuando Kurt ya estaba de pie junto a él siguió tomando su mano, Kurt se quitó el casco y sacudió su cabeza para acomodar su cabello que ahora no estaba tan perfecto como siempre.

-Eso fue genial. – Admitió Kurt con un suspiro.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo es genial. – Sebastián le guiño un ojo, Kurt rodo los ojos, separo su mano de la del ojiverde y subió las escaleras del edificio. - ¿No me invitaras a pasar? – Kurt se dio la vuelta y lo miro unos segundos antes de bajar hacia él.

-Sigo enojado. – Kurt le sonrió. – Pero hoy te portaste un poco bien. – Sebastián pensaba que Kurt le tomaría la mano para llevarlo dentro pero no lo hizo, Kurt tomó su mejilla y le dio un lento y suave beso en los labios. – Adiós Sebastián. – Subió las escaleras corriendo y entro al edificio.

Sebastián solo lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras, en otro momento hubiera insistido pero estaba cansado, Kurt era más intenso de lo que alguna vez pudo creer, se puso el casco y manejo hasta se apartamento.

Cuando llego las luces estaban pagadas, Tina aun no llegaba, fue a su habitación, se dio una ducha y se puso los pantalones holgados con los que acostumbraba dormir, se acostó en su cama con una sonrisa estúpida recordando todo lo que paso ese día, tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a Kurt.

_¿Ya te arrepentiste de no dejarme pasar? - S_

La respuesta llego un minuto después.

_Tal vez. - K_

El mensaje de Kurt hizo más grande la sonrisa de Sebastián.

_¿Acaso te estas enamorando? - S _

Sebastián estaba tecleando un nuevo mensaje para Kurt cuando la respuesta del ojiazul .

_Es solo sexo - K_

Sebastián lo leyó una y otra vez hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, era lo que él le había dicho a Kurt pero no podía hacer que se sintiera como simple sexo, Kurt era diferente, tal vez en todos esos años en los Burt y Blaine no paraban de hablar de él habían hecho que lo conociera y le tomara cariño, pero Kurt nunca querría tener algo serio con un tipo como Sebastián y el ojiverde no lo intentaría porque eso podría significar perder lo que tenían y no quería arriesgarse a eso.

El celular de Sebastián quedo en su pecho con el mensaje para Kurt que nunca fue enviado.

_Porque yo sí, y como un idiota. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9  
_

El día para que todos empezarán a ensayar en el teatro llegó rápido, Sebastián se quedó dormido y llego una hora tarde, seguramente Tina no lo despertó a propósito, cuando llego ya todos estaban ahí, Kurt estaba contando algo de lo que todos rieron, se callaron inmediatamente al ver a Sebastián, Tina y Kurt tenían razón todos le tenían miedo.

-Chicos Sebastián no es un monstruo, un suricato tal vez. - Todos rieron ante el comentario de Kurt excepto el ojiverde. Sebastián subió las escaleras del escenario y avanzo hacia Kurt con una mirada de odio.

-Muy gracioso señor Hummel. - Puso la bolsa azul cielo que traía arriba del piano que estaba en el escenario y le dio una sonrisa falsa a Kurt. - Todos a trabajar. - Nadie se movió de su lugar, solo lo miraban. - AHORA. - Todos empezaron a moverse, dos chicos chocaron de frente y se cayeron, se levantaron inmediatamente y salieron corriendo de la vista de Sebastián.

-Eres un gruñón. - Tina estaba recargada en el piano tratando de ver el contenido de la bolsa de Sebastián, el ojiverde la quito de su alcance.

-Lo de todos a trabajar también aplica para ti, cariño. – Le dijo a la chica. Tina le enseño se lengua y fue con los demás.

-¿También aplica en mí? - Dijo Kurt en un tono seductor tocando su brazo levemente.

-TODOS. - Kurt rodo los ojos y se levantó del banco del piano, Sebastián miro la bolsa y a Kurt, el ojiazul había avanzado poco cuando Sebastián tomo su muñeca. - Espera. - Kurt alzo una ceja y se acercó a él. Sebastián se aseguró de que nadie los viera y saco una caja de chocolates de la bolsa sin soltar a Kurt. - Ten. - Le entrego la caja, se mordió el labio al ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión de Kurt. - Es para que me perdones. - Dijo rápidamente, Kurt miro la caja que ahora sostenía y después a él con una mueca.

-Los chocolates engordan. - Reprimió a Sebastián. El ojiverde soltó la muñeca de Kurt y miro para otro lado, él sabía que era una estúpida idea comprar chocolates pero no tenía idea de que regalarle a Kurt. - Pero tendré que sacrificarme. - Dijo Kurt. Cuando lo miro tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tenía una segunda opción. - Sebastián saco de la misma bolsa una rosa roja. Se la dio tímidamente a Kurt. El ojiazul acerco la rosa a su nariz e inhalo su aroma cerrando los ojos.

-Aun no te perdono. - Dijo Kurt. Guardo la caja de chocolates en su bolso de cuero café que colgaba de su hombro. - Gracias de cualquier forma, no me esperaba esto de una persona tan... tan tú. - Kurt miró hacia atrás revisando si había alguien antes de besar la comisura de los labios de Sebastián e irse tras bambalinas con los demás.

¿Tan tú? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Sebastián ya no era como hace cinco años, claro eso Kurt no lo sabía, él lo recordaba como en chico que casi deja ciego a su novio y trató de chantajear a su cuñada, pero él ya no era así, ahora jugaba limpio, se disculpaba, algunas veces, era cariñoso con todos sus amigos y ya no coqueteaba con las personas que tuvieran novio. Si aún era prepotente, grosero y se acostaba con un hombre diferente cada noche pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar por Kurt.

Después de la conversación con Kurt Sebastián se desactivo, camina, miraba y hablaba pero sin hacerlo realmente, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la primera hilera de asientos esperando por la primera escena de Daisy. Había cuatro actores en el escenario, entre ellos Kurt, pero todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Daisy? - Grito Sebastián. Al no recibir respuesta subió enojado, los dos chicos que estaban atrás de Kurt lo miraron asustados y la chica simplemente miro a otro lado.

-Te recuerdo que no le has dado el libreto a Quinn, ni siquiera has hablado con ella. - Dijo Kurt frustrado.

-¡Joder! Lo olvide. - Sebastián los miro a todos. - Denme un libreto. - Kurt fue al piano y tomo el suyo para dárselo a Sebastián. - Desde el principio del acto.

-Hey Charlie, mira a esa chica. - Dijo uno de los chicos palmeando el hombro de Kurt.

Kurt miro a Sebastián con una sonrisa. - Es hermosa, muy hermosa. - Se acercó a él lenta y seductoramente. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Le dijo al oído.

Sebastián lo vio de pies a cabeza. - No puedo creer que no me recuerdes Charlie. - Dijo mirando el libreto aunque se sabía los diálogos de memoria.

Kurt lo miro con una ceja levantada. - Es una lástima que seas tan fácil de olvidar. - Dijo Kurt, la manera en que lo veía era como si se lo estuviera diciendo Sebastián y no a Daisy.

Sebastián soltó una risita ahogada y lo miro a los ojos. - No te preocupes por mí, tu recuerdo me ayudara a seguir, no olvidare la sensación de tus labios sobre los míos, ni nuestra promesa de amor eterno, hare todo para volverte a ver y nunca más dejarte ir. - Dijo Sebastián mirándolo con tristeza.

Kurt suspiro y su sonrisa aumento. - Daisy. - Sebastián rodo los ojos y le dio la espalda. Lo que seguía en el libreto era un beso pero antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de tomar su muñeca y girarlo para juntar sus labios Sebastián de alejo.

-Tal vez sea mejor que esperemos hasta mañana, eso será mucho mejor con Quinn. - Dijo Sebastián, le regreso su libreto

-¿Entonces nos podemos ir? - Pregunto la chica pelirroja con voz temblorosa.

Sebastián la miro y le dio una falsa sonrisa. - Si Katia, se pueden ir. - La chica le sonrió honestamente y fue a avisarles a los demás.

Todos se fueron y al último como siempre solo quedaron Kurt, Tina y Sebastián.

-Nos vemos en la cena Sebby, Sam nos visitara hoy. - Tina agito la mano de un lado a otro en modo de despedida y salió del lugar.

-¿Sam? ¿También vive en Nueva York? - Pregunto Kurt. El chico estaba sentado en la tapa del piano. Sebastián solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba sentado en la orilla del escenario mirando a la nada - Oh, ¿estas molesto? - Sebastián lo miro con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

-Se supone que tú eres el que está molesto, cariño. - Contesto sin expresar nada en su voz.

Kurt dio un brinquito para bajar del piano y camino hacia él, se sentó a su lado y lo miro a los ojos. - ¿Estas molesto por qué yo estoy molesto?

-No estoy molesto por nada, Kurt. - Se acostó en el frio suelo del escenario y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

-Me estas llamando Kurt. - Sebastián sintió como Kurt se acostó a su lado.

-Perdón por no enterarme de tu cambio de nombre. - Dijo el ojiverde sin apartar sus manos del rostro.

-Tú siempre me llamas princesa, cara de niña, cariño, bebé, es extraño que digas mi nombre.

Sebastián soltó un largo suspiro, quito las manos de su rostro y mi miro a Kurt a su lado, estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia. - Solo estoy estresado, tengo que llamar a Quinn, darle el libreto, la obra se retrasara más, tengo tantas citas con patrocinadores y publicistas, es frustrante.

-Hey. - Kurt tomo su mano y empezó a masajear sus nudillos. - Todo saldrá bien, tienes unos grandes actores aquí, todo estará listo a tiempo y tu obra será asombrosa y no solo porque yo salga en ella. - Los dos soltaron una pequeña risita y se quedaron mirando son sonrisas en el rostro. Kurt mordió su labio inferior antes de volver a hablar. - Además yo tengo una manera de desestresarte. - Kurt se hincó dejando a Sebastián en medio de sus piernas y empezó a besar su cuello, Sebastián se sentó y Kurt enredo sus piernas en la cintura del ojiverde.

-No puede vivir sin mí, bebé. - Kurt hizo un ruido de protesta y siguió besando el cuello de Sebastián. Hizo un camino de besos desde donde la camiseta de Sebastián dejaba mostrar la piel de éste hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Kurt metió sus manos abajo de su camiseta, un escalofrió lo recorrió al sentir lo frías que estaban, empezó a subirlas por su espalda, Sebastián tomo la barbilla de Kurt y junto sus labios, Kurt se aferró más a él, Sebastián se devoro a Kurt hasta quedar sin aire, solo se separaron unos centímetros, el ojiverde vio sus labios rojos y aprisiono el inferior entre sus dientes. Kurt jadeo al sentirlo, Sebastián aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de Kurt, el ojiazul jugueteo con ella hasta que se quedaron sin aire una vez más.

-Eres tan caliente, bebé. - Sebastián comenzó a chupar el cuello de Kurt, sus manos recorrieron lentamente la espalda del ojiazul hasta llegar a su trasero, lo apretó haciendo que Kurt diera un gritito. Sebastián se rio hasta escuchar un ruido entre las filas de asientos, los chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo, quedaron en shock al ver a Quinn a unos cuantos metros de ellos, la pobre chica tenía la boca completamente abierta y miraba a cualquier lado menos a ellos.

-Yo...Tina... Santo cielo, perdón. - Balbuceo la rubia. Kurt se quitó de encima de Sebastián, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, Quinn se dio la vuelta pero la voz de Kurt la detuvo.

-Espera, Quinn. - Dio un gran salto y corrió hacia ella, la tomo del brazo y regreso con Sebastián quien no estaba avergonzado en lo más mínimo, lo habían encontrado en situaciones peores. - Lo podemos explicar.

-No tienen nada que explicar, fue yo la que entro sin avisar.

-Pero fuimos nosotros los que no te escuchamos entrar. - Dijo el ojiazul. Su rostro ya tenía el pálido color de siempre y su respiración estaba normal.

-Querida Quinn, sabes que me caes bien pero interrumpiste algo muy importante, Kurt estaba a punto de... - Kurt lo callo con una manotazo en el muslo. - ¡Auch! Bebé, es verdad. - Kurt rodo los ojos y regreso su atención a su rubia amiga.

-Entonces... ¿ustedes dos están saliendo? - Pregunto Quinn a Kurt.

-No. - Respondió rápidamente Kurt. La sonrisa que Sebastián tenía hasta el momento se desvaneció. - Esto es... es solo... - Kurt miro de reojo a Sebastián. - Momentáneo. - Sebastián sintió como si algo en su interior se rompiera. De un salto quedo al lado de Quinn.

-¿Qué haces aquí Quinn? - Pregunto sin ningún humor en la voz.

-Vine por el libreto. - Dijo la rubia.

-Kurt dale tu libreto. - El ojiazul lo miro un segundo antes de sacar el libreto de su bolso y entregárselo a Quinn.

-Bueno ahora todo está arreglado, vámonos. - Sebastián pasó entre ellos y camino a la salida, Kurt y Quinn salieron después de él. Sebastián cerró el teatro.

-Mañana a las siete de la mañana, no lleguen tarde. - Les dijo y se fue del lugar.

Subió a su motocicleta y manejo sin rumbo por las calles de Nueva York, no quería ir a casa, en ese lugar solo se sentiría más miserable porque para Kurt lo que tenían era algo momentáneo, decidió a un lugar donde al menos hundiría sus pensamientos en alcohol.

* * *

Llego a un bar parecido al "Scandals" de Ohio, fue directamente a la barra y pidió una cerveza, el bar estaba casi vacío por ser tan temprano, la mayoría estaba ahí por el mismo motivo que Sebastián, pidió cerveza tras cerveza, el bar cada vez se iba llenando más, el ojiverde se quedó dormido sobre la barra, fue despertado por el barman, el bar ya estaba completamente lleno, la pista estaba llena de parejas bailando, trato de localizar su celular para llamar a Tina pero estaba muy mareado.

-Hey sexy. - Dijo una voz frente a él, alzo la mirada y vio al rubio que conoció en la casa de los Grey.

-Hey. - Fue lo único que pudo decir Sebastián.

-¿Tratando de olvidar a alguien? - Pregunto el rubio señalando las botellas de cerveza vacías sobre la barra.

-Eso parece. - Sebastián intento levantarse pero sintió como el piso se movió bajo sus pies, el rubio lo sostuvo del brazo.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos. - El rubio dejo unos billetes sobre la barra y ayudo a Sebastián a salir del bar, caminaron hasta el auto del chico.

-Mi... Mi moto. - Balbuceo el ojiverde.

-Yo te llevare, sería un desperdicio si tuvieras un accidente. - Abrió la puerta trasera del auto y acomodo a Sebastián en el asiento. - Trata de no ensuciar mi auto.

Sebastián no supo más de lo que sucedió, se quedó completamente dormido en el asiento trasero sin preocuparse a donde lo llevara el chico rubio.

* * *

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estaba en una suave cama, pensó que estaba en su habitación hasta que no sintió sus pantalones, si hubiera llegado a su casa ebrio no se habría molestado en deshacerse de ellos, abrió los ojos y aunque la habitación estaba poco iluminada se dio cuenta que no era la suya, la puerta se abrió revelando al rubio de ojos grises.

-Despertaste dormilón. - Dijo el chico. Fue a su armario y empezó a buscar algo en él.

-¿Qué hora es? - Sebastián se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco tenía su camisa puesta se preguntó que tanto había hecho con ese chico que ni siquiera su nombre había dicho.

-Son las siente quince. - El chico se puso un saco negro y fue a la cama con Sebastián. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?

-Llegare tarde al teatro. - Sebastián se paró y empezó a buscar su ropa.

-Esta allá. - El rubio señalo una silla en la esquina de la habitación donde estaba la ropa del ojiverde.

Sebastián la tomo y se la puso rápidamente.

-¿Y mi moto?

-En el estacionamiento de "Drinkeds", vamos yo te llevo. - El chico se paró y salió de la habitación, Sebastián salió detrás de él, el departamento era bastante grande y lujoso, salieron del lugar, caminaron por un pasillo hasta el elevador. El rubio apretó un botón y el elevador descendió. La cabeza del ojiverde casi reventaba por cualquier ruido.

-Me llamo Zack. - Dijo el rubio mirándolo.

-Sebastián. - Dijo el ojiverde, tenía una de sus manos sobre la cabeza y una mueca de dolor.

El elevador se abrió en el estacionamiento del edificio, caminaron hasta el auto de Zack y subieron en él.

-En serio te ves mal ¿quieres ir a desayunar?

-Tengo sed. - Sebastián con una gran esfuerzo abría los ojos, los rayos de sol lo estaban matando.

-Y tienes los labios resecos, digo, es sexy pero necesitas agua. Lo digo en serio, lo del desayuno. - El ojiverde lo miro, Zack miraba al frente, tal vez no era mala idea, no estaba de humor para ir al teatro y gritarles a todos.

-Le avisare a mi amiga. - Zack lo miro un momento con una gran sonrisa.

Sebastián rebusco en su pantalón hasta encontrar su celular, tenía diez llamadas perdidas, ocho de Tina y dos de Sam, y tenía ocho mensajes.

(6:30 PM)  
_La cena se ve deliciosa, si no llegas me la acabare. - T_

(7:00 PM)  
_Sam llego, apúrate. - T_

(8:00 PM)  
_¿Dónde demonios estas? - T_

(8:26 PM)  
_Tal vez después de tu cena puedas venir a mi apartamento, tenemos algo pendiente ;) - K_

(9:30 PM)  
_Sam se acaba de ir, ya puedes aparecer. - T  
_  
(12:00 AM)  
_Si no llegas en 30 minutos llamare a la policía. - T_

(1:00 AM)  
_O tal vez no. – K_

(1:30 AM)

_No llamare a nadie pero mañana te asesinare. - T_

Ignoro los mensajes de Kurt, tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con él, solo le contesto a Tina.

(7:39 AM)  
_Perdón, te lo recompensare, llegare tarde encárgate de todo. Te amo (: - S_

(7:42 AM)  
_Un "Te amo" no arregla nada. Deberías estar aquí, Kurt y Quinn son asombrosos. - T_

(7:43 AM)  
_Si, como sea. - S_

(7:45 AM)  
_¿Dónde estás? Tu estilo no es dormir con tus conquistas o... ¿ya encontraste a alguien digno de tu amor? - T_

Lo primero que pensó Sebastián al ver el mensaje de Tina fue en los ojos azules de Kurt pero obligo a su mente a eliminar esa imagen, miro a Zack quien no dejaba de verlo de reojo y sonreírle, el chico era realmente atractivo pero no tenía piel pálida, cabello castaño y hermosos ojos azules.

(7:50 AM)  
_Nos vemos luego. – S_

(7:55 AM)  
_No te desharás de mi tan fácil, Smythe, estoy enojada... Y parece que no soy la única. - T_

-Llegamos. - Dijo Zack entrando al estacionamiento de un restaurante. Sebastián no contesto el mensaje de Tina aunque se preguntaba porque había dicho eso.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Zack cuando apago el motor del coche.

-Seguro. - Sebastián salió del auto y cerró la puerta lentamente para que su cabeza no punzara por el ruido, cuando al fin la cerro vio a Zack mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Vamos, necesitas comida rápido. – Entraron al restaurante, era un lugar sencillo pero se veía acogedor, no como el frio departamento de Zack, extrañamente le recordaba a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson.

Un mesero los llevo a una mesa en la esquina del lugar, se sentaron uno frente a otro, les entrego un menú a cada uno y fue a atender otras mesas, el lugar estaba lleno, en su mayoría por familias. El mesero regreso para tomar sus órdenes, Zack pidió un café y unos waffles, Sebastián pidió una gran orden de hot cakes, un vaso de jugo, una jarra de agua y unas aspirinas. El mesero no tardo en regresar con su comida. Sebastián comió en silencio después de tomar las aspirinas.

-¿Quién es el chico? - Pregunto Zack. El ojiverde dejo su tenedor en el plato y lo miro, el rubio tenía la misma enorme sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Qué chico? - Realmente no sabía de lo que Zack hablaba ni siquiera recordaba si se acostó o no con él, tal vez lo hizo y dijo el nombre de Kurt.

-Al que tratabas olvidar ayer. - _Kurt_. Sebastián tomo el jugo que sobraba en su vaso y volvió a mirar al rubio.

-Nadie importante. - Dijo alzando sus hombros como si en verdad no le importara.

-Claro. - Dijo Zack mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Terminaste?

-Sí. - Sebastián saco su billetera para pagar la cuenta. - Yo invito Sebastián, te lo dije. - Zack pagó la cuenta antes de que pudiera decir algo. - Vamos. - Los chicos salieron al lugar y subieron al auto de Zack. - ¿A dónde te llevo?

-¿Conocer el teatro "Dreamers"?

-¿El nuevo? - El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza. - Claro.

-Ahí por favor. ¿Te importa si duermo hasta llegar? Mi cabeza aun duele un poco.

-Claro que no. - Zack lo miro con una expresión que le pareció a Sebastián demasiado... Tierna.

Le sonrió y se acomodó para dormir. Despertó justo cuando el rubio se estacionaba enfrente de su teatro. Pestañeo varias veces hasta abrir completamente los ojos.

-Gracias por todo, juro que lo recompensare. - Sebastián abrió la puerta del auto pero Zack lo detuvo tomando su muñeca.

-Ten. - Le ofreció una tarjetita blanca. - Llámame para hacer algo más que dormir. - Le guiño el ojo y lo dejo ir.

Sebastián bajo y vio al auto desaparecer en la esquina. Miro la tarjeta en sus manos, decía "Abogado Zachary Hydeen" y tenía sus números. Abogado. Era rico, apuesto, coqueto y risueño. Un abogado perfecto.

Entro al teatro con una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez Kurt no era la única persona de la que se podía enamorar, o tal vez sí, pero de cualquier forma Zack era lindo y no lo iba a desaprovechar. Bajo lentamente las escaleras hacia el escenario, en estaba Quinn y Kurt, Sebastián se paró en seco al ver la escena que estaban haciendo. Kurt puso su mano en el rostro de Quinn y se acercó lentamente a ella, cuando sus labios se juntaron cerraron los ojos y la rubia jalo al ojiazul de su cuello para profundizar el beso, era extraño ver a Kurt besando a una mujer, de hecho nunca había visto al ojiazul besar a alguien pero debía de admitir que esa imagen era demasiado sexy. Cuando el beso termino Sebastián corto la distancia al escenario aplaudiendo fuertemente, todos lo miraron.

-Eso fue totalmente increíble. - Sebastián dijo cuando estaba en el escenario, se acercó más a Kurt y Quinn. - Y sexy también. - Le guiño un ojo a Kurt, pero él estaba serio y desvió se mirada a otro lado.

-Al fin te dignas a aparecer. - Grito Tina desde la primera fila donde estaba con un par de actores más.

-¿Te estas acoplando? - Pregunto el ojiverde a Quinn.

-Estar aquí es asombroso, gracias por la oportunidad. - Dijo la chica emocionada.

-Al que debes agradecer es a Kurt. - Sebastián miro coquetamente a Kurt pero él seguía mirando a otro lado y tenía la mandíbula rígida. La sonrisa del ojiverde decayó al darse cuenta. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Kurt miraba a la nada. Sebastián miraba a Kurt. Y todos los restantes miraban de Kurt a Sebastián y viceversa. Quinn le dio un golpecito en el hombro al ojiverde.

-Hey. - Dijo nerviosamente la rubia. - Hay que seguir ensayando. - Sebastián la miro y le sonrió.

-Por supuesto. - Sebastián fue hasta Tina y se sentó a su lado. Ensayaron hasta las seis, Kurt estuvo serio todo el tiempo, Sebastián se dio cuenta de que Quinn siempre trataba de sacarle una sonrisa pero el ojiazul solo alzaba las comisuras de sus labios fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sebastián salió con todos y cerro el teatro. Vio a Kurt caminar hacia su auto, lo iba a seguir pero Tina tenía que ver a Richard pronto y ella lo llevaría a casa.

Tina hablo con Richard todo el camino así que Sebastián prefirió dormir. Cuando llegaron Tina fue directo a su habitación, Sebastián fue a la suya también, cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama, se quedó dormido al instante.

* * *

Despertó sudando, necesitaba agua, fue a la cocina y lleno uno de los vasos que siempre compraba cuando iba al cine, el que tomo era de la ocasión en que fue a ver "Sinsajo" parte dos con Tina y Blaine. Fue a la sala, puso el vaso en la mesita, fue a su cuarto por una mantita y su celular, regreso a la sala y sentó en el sillón envolviese con la mantita, prendió el televisor y en la pantalla apareció la singular familia Simpson, tomo su celular y registro el número de Zack como "Abogado Sexy", después de hacerlo decidió enviar un mensaje a Kurt.

(9:06 PM)  
_¿Sabes lo sexy que te ves besando a un chica? – S_

Sebastián espero y espero pero la respuesta de Kurt nunca llego.

(9:20 PM)  
_Solo te perdono que no me contestes si estas teniendo sexo. - S  
_  
(9:25 PM)  
_Pervertido. ¿Quién es el afortunado? - S_

El ojiverde sabía que Kurt no estaba teniendo sexo, o al menos eso esperaba; sonrió al recibir al fin respuesta de Kurt.

(9:30 PM)  
_Solo diré que es realmente ardiente. - K_

(9:31 PM)  
_¿Más que yo? - S  
_  
(9:33 PM)  
_Cualquiera te supera. - K_

(9:35 PM)  
_Eso nunca. Quiero fotos ;) - S  
_  
(9:37 PM)  
_¿Ya me llamas a mi pervertido? - K_

(9:36 PM)  
_Me gusta que lo seas (: - S_

(9:40 PM)  
_¿Podrías dejar de coquetearme? - K_

(9:41 PM)  
_No :D - S_

(9:42 PM)  
_¿Por qué? - K_

(9:44 PM)  
_Eres demasiado sexy (: - S_

(9:47 PM)  
_Deja de poner caritas felices. - K  
_  
(9:48 PM)  
_Estoy feliz. - S_

(9:49 PM)  
_¿Por? - K_

(9:51 PM)  
_Porque estoy hablando contigo. - S_

(9:56 PM)  
_¿Estás en tu casa? - K_

(9:57 PM)  
_No, estoy volando sobre el Océano Pacifico en mi jet privado. - S_

No llego un mensaje más de Kurt, Sebastián pensó que se había dormido. Dejo el celular a un lado. Vio a Lisa Simpson en el televisor mientras bebía un poco de agua, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar cuando escucho golpecitos en la puerta. Se paró aun enrollado en la mantita y la abrió, ni tiempo tuvo de reconocer a la persona cuando unos labios invadieron la boca. Los rosas e irresistibles labios de Kurt Hummel.

Cuando lo reconoció dejo que lo guiara torpemente a su habitación, tiraron la mantita y otros objetos en el camino, Kurt cerró la habitación con su pie después de entrar, el cuarto estaba totalmente oscuro, avanzaron unos pasos, Sebastián pensó que ya estaban cerca de la cama y le dio un empujoncito para que cayera en ella.

-Auch. - Escucho que Kurt dijo cuándo cayó. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido con la caída, el ojiazul no toco la cama si no el piso.

-¿Cariño? - Sebastián no podía ver nada, encendió la luz para evitar pisar a Kurt. Cuando la luz inundo el lugar pudo ver a Kurt sentado en el piso riéndose, el ojiverde se puso de rodillas frente a él y lo abrazo ignorando las carcajadas del chico. - Perdón, perdón, perdón, no fue a propósito bebé.

-Lo sé. - Kurt enredo sus brazos en el cuello de ojiverde, le dio un ligero beso en los labios y junto sus frentes. - Sé que no fue a propósito, Seb.

-Amo que me llames Seb, bebé. - Sebastián le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Yo odio que me digas bebé. - Kurt se levantó y le ofreció una mano al ojiverde. Sebastián se quedó mirando la pálida mano del ojiazul.

-Hay que quedarnos aquí sentados. - Sebastián tenía miedo, sabía que si le daba la mano a Kurt terminarían en la cama teniendo sexo, no es que no quisiera, moría por tocar cada parte del ojiazul una vez más pero no quería algo "momentáneo" con él, pero tampoco sabía si podría tener una relación normal. Él nunca había tenido novio, no sabía cómo actuar o que decir, y no quería decepcionar a Kurt.

-No, tengo planes para ti e involucran una cama y nada de ropa. - Con suspiro Sebastián tomo su mano y se levantó. Algo era mejor que nada.

-Sexy. - Dijo el ojiverde antes de atacar la boca de Kurt.

Entre besos Sebastián terminó acostado encima de Kurt, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, las manos traviesas del ojiazul recorrían su espalda ahora desnuda.

-Espera… - Dijo el ojiazul separando sus labios de los de Sebastián. El ojiverde gruño en respuesta y paso sus labios por el cuello de Kurt. – Me encantan tus besos, pero los vas a gastar. – Sebastián paro de juguetear con el cuello del chico y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Te encantan mis besos? – Kurt se sonrojo furiosamente pero no dejo de mirarlo.

-Un poco. – Admitió, la sonrisa de Sebastián se hizo aún más grande, desabotono la camisa de Kurt lentamente besando cada parte que quedaba descubierta, cuando termino con la camisa siguió con los pantalones hasta que lo dejo solamente con ropa interior.

-A mí me encantas tú, dulzura. – Acarició la mejilla de Kurt.

-Creo que tienes mucha ropa. – El ojiazul le quito toda la ropa a Sebastián con prisa.

-¡Hey! Ahora tú tiene mucha ropa. – Sebastián bajo lentamente el bóxer del ojiazul, tomo su miembro y lo empezó a masajear mientras besaba su pecho.

-¡Sebastián! – Tina hablo desde la puerta de la habitación, Kurt y Sebastián se sobresaltaron y voltearon para ver la puerta aun cerrada.

-¡Las cobijas! – Dijo el ojivrede. Los chicos se metieron dentro de las cobijas, Kurt se cubrió completamente y Sebastián solamente del torso para abajo- La puerta se abrió unos segundos después.

-¿Sebby? – La cabeza de Tina se asomó por la puerta, la chica no sorprendió mucho al ver a alguien más en la cama, paso su mirada por la ropa regada en el piso, por un momento Sebastián pensó que reconocería la ropa de Kurt. – Te he dicho que al menos pongas una corbata para saber que no debo entrar.

-No es mi culpa que… - Sebastián bostezó antes de poder completar su frase. – Entres sin tocar.

-Como sea, solo te quería avisar que llegue.

-Bien. – Tina dio una mirada más a la ropa en el piso y después salió cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Sebastián soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer contra su almohada.

-Después de eso, no tengo ganas de nada. – Dijo Kurt descubriéndose el rostro.

-¿Podemos simplemente dormir?... Digo, no puedes salir ahora con Tina afuera.

-Bien. – Quedaron uno frente al otro, los ojos de Sebastián ya se estaban cerrando, le dio un beso casto a Kurt.

-Buenas noches, bebé. – Dijo mientras se acurrucaba más cerca del ojiazul.

-Buenas noches, Seb. – Unos minutos después Sebastián quedo completamente dormido sintiendo el calor irradiado por el cuerpo desnudo de Kurt,

Despertó al no sentir a alguien a su lado, el cuarto seguía oscuro, vio hacia la puerta del baño pero la luz no estaba prendida, encendió la lámpara en su mesita de noche, el reloj marcaba las 5:00 AM, vió una nota al lado del reloj.

_ "Otra noche será, 'dulzura' - KH" _

Sonrió levemente al leerla, apagó la lámpara y volvió a dormir con la esperanza de tener otra noche para dormir junto a él.

* * *

**¡No olviden su Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Como algunos ya quieren saber de Blaine cambie algunas cosas y bueno, disfruten el capítulo :)

* * *

_Capítulo 10_

-¡DESPIERTA! - Sebastián trato de levantarse pero sus pies se enredaron en la sabana y cayó al piso cubierto de cobijas.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué te sucede Tina? - Tina estaba de pie en la puerta usando un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores rojas y unas sandalias blancas.

-Blaine me texteó. - Dijo tranquilamente la chica.

-¿Blaine? - El ojiverde se levantó del piso rápidamente desenredándose de las cobijas.

-Oh, dios. - Tina llevo sus manos al rostro para cubrirse los ojos. Sebastián se dio cuenta que no tenía nada puesto, la última noche no se preocupó por ponerse algo, no quiera separarse de Kurt. Fue a su armario y se puso unos pants holgados.

-Ya, no es la primera vez que me ves desnudo.

-Eso no significa que lo quiera hacer de nuevo. - Tina se descubrió los ojos y empezó a vagar por la habitación.

-¿Qué te dijo Blaine? ¿Ya termino su libro? ¿Quiere trabajar en mi obra? ¿Sabe sobre Kurt? - Pregunto rápidamente Sebastián.

-Dijo que nos tiene una sorpresa... ¿Dónde está tu chaqueta favorita? - Pregunto viendo el armario del ojiverde.

-La tiene Kurt. ¿Solo eso te dijo?

-Sí, solo eso.

-¿No sabe nada... ya sabes, de Kurt? - Pregunto nervioso.

-Parece que no, bueno, me voy. - Tina camino a la salida. - Por cierto te enviaron rosas. - Dijo antes de salir.

-¿Rosas? - Sebastián siguió a Tina hasta la cocina, en la mesa estaba una gran florero lleno de rosas rojas. El ojiverde tomo el sobrecito con nervios irrazonables que se desvanecieron al leer la tarjeta.

_"Para que no me olvides. – Zack H." _

-¿Y? ¿De quién son? - Pregunto Tina emocionada.

-De Zack. - Dijo Sebastián a la ligera.

-Oh, claro, Zack. - Dijo Tina con una sonrisa fingida. - ¿Quién rayos es Zack?

-Es el sujeto con el que dormí el otro día. - Sebastián se sentó y puso su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-¿Te acostaste con él y ahora te manda rosas? Le interesas.

-Él quiere sexo, nosotros solo dormimos... Al menos eso creo.

-¿Solo dormir? ¿Te das cuenta de que él es el primer chico con el que duermes? Digo sin contar a Blaine. – Dijo Tina emocionada.

-No, de hecho no me había dado cuenta, gracias Tina. - La chica rodo los ojos y se acercó a Sebastián para abrazarlo por la espalda rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

-De nada. ¿Qué esperas para agradecerle?

-¿Agradecerle que quiere tener sexo conmigo?

-Agradecerle por las rosas, no te voy a soltar hasta que lo llames y también llames a Blaine.

-¿A Blaine?

-Dijo que lo llamaras.

-Pensé que solo había dicho de la sorpresa.

-Como sea, llama a Zack. - Tina le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a la habitación de Sebastián. Unos minutos después regreso con el celular del ojiverde.

-No tienes a ningún Zack.

-Dámelo.

-No, ¿abogado sexy? - Tina lo miro con las cejas levantadas. - ¿Es Zack?

-Hablo en serio Tina Cohen Chang, dame mi celular. - Sebastián trato de quitarse pero Tina fue más rápida y marco a Zack.

-Ten. - El ojiverde tomo el aparato e iba a colgar cuando contestaron.

-¿Hola? - Dijo Zachary en la otra línea. Sebastián miro el celular por en un segundo para después ponerlo en su oreja.

-Hey Zack, soy Sebastián.

-Hola sexy ¿recibiste mi regalo?

-¡HOLA ABOGADO SEXY! - Gritó Tina provocando que Sebastián sacara una rosa del florero y se la lanzara.

-¿Quién es? - Preguntó Zack.

-Mi indeseable compañera de piso. - Tina rodo los ojos y salió de la cocina.

-¿Le contaste a tu compañera de piso sobre mí?

-Er... Algo así. Solo te llamaba para agradecer por el regalo.

-No es nada.

-Entonces, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Sí, yo también, adiós Sebastián, no te pierdas.

-No lo hare. - Sebastián termino la llamada. Dejo su celular sobre la mesa y se sirvió un poco de cereal. Vio que ya eran las 6:30 y mando un mensaje a todos para avisar que el ensayo era una hora más tarde.

-¿Me enviaste un mensaje? ¿Sabes que vivo contigo? ¿Con quién dormiste anoche? ¿Ya hablaste con Blaine? - Dijo Tina entrando a la cocina.

-Haces muchas preguntas.

-Quiero saber con quien...

-Shh. - Sebastián calló a Tina y marco a Blaine.

-¡Sebby! - Contesto alegremente el morocho. A escuchar su voz Smythe se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Kurt extrañaba mucho a Blaine y no lo quería mantener alejado de su vida.

-Mi Blainers.

-Te he extrañado mucho pero ¿has visto la hora?

-Tengo que ir al teatro y Tina me despertó con un grito y gracias a eso disfruto un vistazo a mi escultural cuerpo.

-Pobre Tina. - Se burló Blaine. - Lo que tiene que sufrir, ¿por qué dormiste desnudo?

-¿Con quién hablas? - Se escuchó la voz adormilada de Sam.

-Es Sebastián, vuelve a dormir, cariño.

-¿Ya viven juntos?

-No. - Se escuchó como Blaine se movió y después de cerrar una puerta volvió a hablar. - Sé que Sam quiere pero yo no estoy listo aun.

-¿Seguro? Ya llevan un tiempo juntos y lo amas ¿Cierto?

Blaine titubeo un poco antes de contestar. - Cierto, pero no siento que sea el momento... ¿sabes? En estos días he estado pensando mucho en Kurt. - Susurró.

-Oh. – Fue lo único que pudo decir Sebastián.

-Sí, lo... lo extraño, él era mi mejor amigo.

-Blaine me tengo que ir, llámame pronto.

-Claro, adiós Sebby, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. - Sebastián colgó con un suspiro.

-¿Y? - Pregunto Tina.

-Nada. - El ojiverde se levantó con una mueca de dolor y se fue a su habitación, se bañó, se peinó y se vistió tratando de no pensar en Blaine y Kurt.

Le pidió a Tina que lo llevara al bar donde dejo su motocicleta, ahí separaron sus caminos, Sebastián llego al teatro antes que ella. Cuando llego a la puerta vio a Kurt de espaldas mirando su celular y con audífonos en sus oídos, al ojiverde se le ilumino el rostro, camino hasta él y enrollo sus brazos en la cintura del chico y le deposito un beso en nuca. Kurt ladeo su cabeza para verlo con una sonrisita.

-Eso es acoso sexual en el trabajo, señor Smythe. - Kurt giro completamente, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastián y junto sus labios en un dulce beso.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo. - Dijo el ojiverde sobre los labios del otro. - Además no eres tan sexy para acosarte.

-¿Eso crees? - Le susurró al oído rozando su nariz con el cabello de Sebastián.

-No realmente. - Sebastián tomo la barbilla de Kurt y junto sus labios, primero fue en beso tierno con un ligero movimiento, después Kurt succiono el labio inferior de Sebastián dando paso a que sus lenguas chocaran, el ojiazul enredo el cabello de Smythe entre sus dedos acercándolo más a él. Se separaron hasta no tener aire.

-Esta noche en mi casa a las ocho. - Dijo un jadeante ojiazul.

-Un gusto. - Sebastián le dio un beso más antes de separarse para abrir el teatro.

Sebastián estuvo feliz todo el ensayo, no le grito a nadie ni se enojó, cuando salió del teatro fue directo para arreglarse e ir a su encuentro con Kurt.

* * *

Tres semanas pasaron, tres semanas en las cuales todos los días después de los ensayos Sebastián iba al apartamento de Kurt, tenían sexo y regresaba a su casa de madrugada, tres semanas en las que se enamoró de cada lugar del cuerpo de Kurt, de cada pequeño gesto, de las risitas que le sacaba y sobre de esos hermosos ojos que a veces se veían azules y otras veces verdes. Nunca antes Sebastián fue tan feliz, pero llegó el día en que todo se arruino.

-¿Sebastián, podemos hablar? - Pregunto Kurt cuando ya todos se habían ido. El ojiverde lo miro con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver la seria expresión de Kurt.

-¿Qué pasa? - Smythe se acercó a él y tomo su mano, el ojiazul miro sus manos entrelazadas con tristeza.

-Ya no podemos seguir con esto. - Kurt soltó la mano de Sebastián. – Esta… Esta relación no va a ningún lado.

-¿Qué? - Susurró Sebastián. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse detrás de sus ojos.

-Es una relación destructiva para los dos, es mejor terminar esto. - Kurt parpadeo varias veces y desvio la mirada de los ojos del ojiverde. - Adiós Sebastián. - Beso la mejilla de Sebastián y salió del lugar.

Las lágrimas recorrieron una tras otra las curvas del rostro de Sebastián. Permaneció parado viendo el camino por donde Kurt se fue por lo que pudieron ser horas, minutos o simples segundos. Cuando salió del teatro iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Quinn, chocó de frente con ella.

-Perdón. - Le dijo sin tratar de esconder su rostro con rastros de lágrimas y sus ojos rojos.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto la rubia preocupada. Sebastián solo asintió con la cabeza y fue hasta su motocicleta.

Manejo directo a su apartamento, sabía que el alcohol no arreglaría nada, no ahora que se sentía tan destruido; llego a su habitación sollozando, se acostó en la cama y se puso en posición fetal llorando, lloro hasta que el cansancio lo durmió.

Despertó con una extraña sensación, como si le hubieran arrancado algo de su interior, no se ducho ni se cambió, fue a la cocina y se hizo un café para tratar de despertar bien, cuando tomaba su café Tina entro a la habitación aun en pijama y con su cabello hecho un desastre, se sentó frente a Sebastián y puso su rostro en sus manos sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué hora es? - Pregunto en voz suave, se quitó las manos y vio a Sebastián, inmediatamente su expresión cambio a una de preocupación, se levantó y se arrodillo frente a él. - ¿Qué sucedió, cariño? - Sebastián siguió mirando su taza de café aunque las lágrimas surgieron otra vez. - ¿Pasó algo con Kurt? ¿Por eso no fuiste anoche a su apartamento? - El ojiverde se congeló ante las preguntas de Tina, se suponía que nadie sabía sobre él y Kurt.

-¿De qué hablas? - Pregunto Sebastián limpiando con sus palmas las lágrimas.

-No soy tonta, lo sospeche desde que lo mirabas como idiota y cuando los encontré en tu cuarto lo confirme. - Dijo tranquilamente la chica. - Sé que todas estas semanas te has estado acostando con Kurt.

-¿Que tú qué? - Dijo una voz conocida a la espalda de Sebastián.

-Blaine.


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo 11_

-Blaine. - Susurró Tina. El cuerpo de Sebastián se tensó inmediatamente, Tina se levantó y vio con los ojos muy abiertos de Sebastián a Blaine. - Hey, cariño. - La chica camino hacia Blaine.

-¿Es cierto? - Dijo el morocho, sonaba enojado. Camino hasta Sebastián, el ojiverde miraba al piso, vio los converse negros de su amigo frente a él pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. - Sebastián mírame. - Le ordenó. Smythe levanto poco a poco la mirada, Blaine estaba usando unos vaqueros y la sudadera roja que Sebastián le regalo en su cumpleaños pasado, tenía las maños apretadas en puños, sus ojos tenían dos grandes manchas moradas bajo ellos, podrían casi pasar por golpes, tenía barba, no mucha pero Blaine siempre se rasuraba y era raro verlo así. Su dura expresión cambio al ver el rostro lloroso de Sebastián. - ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Tina?

-Perdón. - Dijo levemente el ojiverde. - Perdón, Blaine. No pude evitarlo. - Dijo entre sollozos, parecía que sus lágrimas nunca se acabarían. Blaine le dio la espalda y avanzo pasando las dos manos por su cabello, cuando volvió a mirar a Sebastián tenia lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos. En un solo movimiento Blaine tomo a Sebastián de la playera que usaba desde la mañana anterior y lo estampo contra la pared de la cocina. Smythe sintió el fuerte golpe en su espalda pero no hizo nada para alejar a su amigo, merecía los golpes del ojimiel.

-¡No! - Le gritó el morocho. - Él no, Sebastián. - Las lágrimas de Blaine salieron rápidamente mientras apretaba más el agarre de Sebastián.

-Suéltalo, Blaine. - Dijo una alterada Tina.

-¡¿Por qué?! Sabías lo que significa Kurt para mí y aun así lo hiciste. ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? - Blaine aflojo sus manos de la playera de Sebastián y puso su rostro sollozando en el hombro del ojiverde.

-Blaine. - Tina llamo al ojiazul tiernamente, tomo su brazo y lo alejo lentamente de Sebastián.

Sebastián limpiaba uno de sus ojos de las lágrimas cuando sintió el puño de Blaine pegar fuertemente su otro ojo, dio unos pasitos hacia atrás desequilibrado por el golpe.

-Lo tenía que hacer. - Dijo el morocho con cara de inocencia.

-Lo merecía. - Sebastián se sentó en la silla donde había estado anteriormente, Blaine se sentó frente a él y Tina a un lado después de darle una bolsa con hielo al ojiverde. Sebastián puso la bolsa en su ojo, las gotas de los hielos derritiéndose limpiaban los rastros de sus lágrimas.

-Perdón por el golpe. - Dijo Blaine sinceramente. - ¿Qué paso con Kurt? ¿Desde cuándo volvió? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya. - Tina estaba por pararse pero Blaine le dio una mirada asesina y volvió a tomar asiento. - O tal vez no.

-Cuéntame todo. - Dijo el ojimiel regresando su atención a Sebastián.

-Regreso hace unos meses, estaba trabajando en una obra en Brodway pero le ofrecí el estelar de mi obra y él acepto. - Sebastián suspiro con sus recuerdos. Blaine asistió con la cabeza para que continuara. - El día del aniversario de la muerte de Burt, Kurt estaba mal, lo encontré ebrio en el teatro y lo traje para que descansara, le preste la ropa que me regalo Hanny en mi cumpleaños pasado ¿la recuerdas? - Blaine asintió. - Bueno, Kurt se veía endemoniadamente sexy, su trasero se... - Calló al ver la mirada que Blaine le daba. - Fuimos a la casa de Finn, estuvimos toda la tarde ahí, Richard paso por Tina así que yo lleve a Kurt a su casa, cuando lo deje él me dijo que le había ayudado a tener un poco de su felicidad perdida, ¿lo puedes creer? - Preguntó a Tina con una sonrisa, la chica la devolvió. - Yo fui a un bar y trate de follarme a un chico pero no dejaba de pensar en Kurt y no pude hacerlo, regrese a su casa y... Y lo hicimos, y fue maravilloso.

-Estas ganando más de un golpe Smythe. - Dijo el morocho. Su voz era neutra y parecía que lanzaba llamas por los ojos.

-Perdón, el caso es que después de que lo hicimos fue un idiota, la hice algo así como una escena de celos. - Blaine y Tina levantaron una ceja al mismo tiempo.

- No me miren así, Kurt se enojó pero después esa cena estaba tan malditamente aburrida que lo hicimos otra vez, y después se volvió una costumbre, una hermosa y placentera costumbre. - Dijo con brillo en sus ojos. - Pero Kurt termino esto, ni siquiera sé porque pero lo termino.

Blaine abrió la boca para hablar pero el sonido de dos celulares lo interrumpió, Tina y Blaine sacaron sus celulares al mismo tiempo, Sebastián miro como miraban atentamente las pantallas de sus móviles.

-¿Rachel? - Le pregunto Tina a Blaine. El morocho asintió.

-¿Qué pasa? - Les pregunto Sebastián.

-Rachel hará una fiesta esta noche. - Le dijo Tina.

-Agh. - Sebastián hizo una mueca y estrello suavemente su cabeza contra la mesa. - No quiero.

El celular de Blaine volvió a sonar pero ahora con una de las últimas canciones de Katy Perry.

-Hola, cariño. - Contesto Blaine nerviosamente. -Si quieres, si claro, emmm... - El ojimiel se mordió el labio. - Me iré con Tina y Sebby, sí, yo... yo también, cariño. - El morocho colgó he hizo lo mismo que Sebastián. - Yo tampoco quiero.

-Chicos, vamos a ir a esa fiesta, Sebastián puedes llevar a Zack. - El ojiverde gruño en protesta y Blaine alzo su vista a Tina.

-¿Quién es Zack?

-Zack es una abogado sexy que está interesado en Sebastián. - Blaine alzo una ceja pero no comento nada sobre el asunto.

-Ve tú, Blainers y yo nos quedaremos aquí a ver musicales y quejarnos de la vida. - Dijo Sebastián apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

-Claro, como yo prefiero quedarme aquí con el que dice ser mi mejor amigo y me traiciono acostándose con mi ex novio que ir a una divertida fiesta. - Dijo el morocho sarcásticamente.

-Blaine. - Dijo Sebastián en un suspiro. - Ya déjalo, siento no haberte dicho que Kurt regreso, también siento no haberte dicho lo que paso entre nosotros pero no me arrepiento de lo que pase con él, ahora solo quiero que me perdones, en serio te necesito en este momento.

Blaine lo miro con sus ojos llenos de tristeza. - No sé si pueda perdonarte.

Sebastián rio pero sin humor. - En realidad estas siendo hipócrita.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando engañaste a Kurt le rogabas porque te perdonara y te enojaba y frustraba que no lo hiciera y ahora tú estás haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

-Yo tuve mis razones.

-Tus razones fueron una estupidez. Además yo también las tuve.

-Tu calentura no es una razón válida.

-No fu solo mi calentura. Kurt... él es especial. Y no me voy arrepentir de nada, te amo, Blaine, eres mi mejor amigo, fuiste la primer persona que en realidad tomo el tiempo para conocerme y soportar mi idioteces, me has apoyado siempre y no te quiero perder pero quiero a Kurt, voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que regrese a mí.

-Kurt es solo un capricho, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño, si eso significa que te amarre a la cama para que no te acerques a él, lo hare.

-¡No es un capricho! - Grito Sebastián levantando sus brazos. - Esto es porque lo sigues queriendo ¿verdad?

-Yo... Y-Yo no... - Tartamudeo Blaine.

-Blaine. - Tina lo interrumpió. - Sabemos que lo sigues haciendo. - Ni Sebastián ni Blaine se atrevieron a hablar más. - ¿Saben lo que haremos? Iremos a la fiesta de Rachel y nos emborracharemos los tres, juntos.

-¿Qué hay sobre Kurt? - Pregunto Blaine.

-Tomémonos de las manos. - Ordeno Tina.

-¿Otra vez esto? - Se quejó Sebastián.

-Obedezcan. - Los chicos tomaron las manos de Tina y se miraron un momento antes de tomárselas entre ellos. - Bien, ahora hay que prometer que esta noche no importara si Kurt este ahí o no, ustedes no pelearan, se hablaran como siempre, bailaran y beberán juntos sin tratar de llamar la atención de Kurt. Prométanlo.

-Lo prometo. - Dijo Blaine de mala gana.

-Prometido. - Dijo Sebastián.

-Grandioso, ahora alégrense. ¡Fiesta esta noche! - Tina se levantó salió bailando de la cocina, Sebastián y Blaine se rieron de los extraños movimientos de su amiga, cuando dejaron de reír se dieron un leve sonrisita. Sebastián exhalo fuerte y se levantó.

-Vamos a mi cuarto. - Blaine lo pensó un momento y después se levantó para seguir a Sebastián, el ojiverde le dio un golpecito en el hombro para tratar de romper la tensión, Blaine lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron formando una pequeña sonrisa, el morocho le dio un leve empujón a Sebastián quien choco contra el muro haciendo que los dos rieran, fueron entre empujones y pequeños golpes a la habitación de Smythe. Blaine era su mejor amigo y eso no cambiaría, al menos eso esperaba Sebastián.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde estaban acostados en la cama de Sebastián mirando al techo, en silencio como habían acostumbrado desde hace mucho, podían pasar horas ahí hasta que Tina los hiciera moverse, extrañamente eso servía para relajar a los dos cuando algo les salía mal o cuando estaban estresados.

-Si decidiera... - Blaine rompió en silencio. - ...viajar por el mundo ¿me acompañarías?

-¿Pagarías mis gastos?

-Tú eres malditamente rico.

-Mi padre es malditamente rico.

-Bueno, supongamos que pagara todos tus gastos ¿me acompañarías?

-Claro que lo haría ¿estas planeando volverte un Indiana Jones?

-No, solo es una suposición.

-¿Te imaginas cuantas personas sexys podríamos encontrar alrededor del mundo?

-¿Acaso solo piensas en sexo?

-La mayoría del tiempo, y tú no te hagas el inocente, antes de que Sam regresara a tu vida te la pasabas muy bien.

-Sí, esos eran buenos días, ¿recuerdas cuando nos colamos en una fiesta de Brooklyn? - Preguntó riendo.

-Esa fue una gran noche, no puedo creer que te desnudaras y corrieras gritando que eras un unicornio. - Dijo Sebastián con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso fue culpa de Brittany, ella me traumo, además estoy seguro que ese alcohol tenía algo.

-O tal vez, tú no debiste tomar tanto.

-Tenía que aprovechar que no tenía que cuidar de Tina y disfrutar un poco.

-¿Un poco? Te regrese inconsciente a casa.

-Fue grandioso.

-Grandioso seria que se arreglaran, ya es tarde. - Tina estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con un vestido celeste que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, su cabello estaba peinado en gruesos rizos.

-¿Celeste? - Preguntó con fastidio Sebastián.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el celeste? - Pregunto Tina de manera triste.

-Los ojos de Kurt. - Contestaron Blaine y Sebastián al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya arréglense! - Les grito Tina y salió de la habitación.

-Yo voy primero. - Dijo Blaine, cruzo corriendo la cama y se encerró en el baño. - ¿Crees que deba rasurarme? - Gritó desde el interior.

-Creo que la barba te hace ver mayor pero sexy, déjatela. - Le dijo Sebastián antes de levantarse y buscar su ropa. Decidió usar unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca ceñida al cuerpo que le regalo Blaine, y sus Vans negros. Blaine salió después de media hora, tenía una toalla ajustada a la cadera dejando ver sus bien formados bíceps, sus rizos se le pegaban en la frente por el agua.

Sebastián lo miro de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Blaine viendo su cuerpo.

-Estas engordando. - Sebastián le dio le golpeo el abdomen antes de entrar a bañarse.

Se dio un baño rápido y salió solo usando un ajustado bóxer rojo. Blaine estaba en su cama con su Mac en las piernas, se había puesto un pantalón amarillo con una playera blanca con rayas azules, tenía puestos sus grandes lentes negros que había olvidado en el apartamento Smythe-Chang hace más de un año. Sebastián se puso sus pantalones mientas veía como Blaine fruncía el ceño a la pantalla.

-¿Qué haces? - Pregunto poniéndose su playera.

-¿Kurtbastian? - Dijo el morocho sin quitar la vista de la portátil.

-No me digas que estas en Tumblr. - Sebastián se acercó a Blaine y vio que efectivamente el chico estaba en Tumblr. - Son solo tonterías.

-Tienen fans, Sebastián, f-a-n-s.

-Tonterías. - Dijo el ojiverde rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios es Kadam? - Sebastián se sentó al lado de Blaine, el ojimiel dio click en la etiqueta y en la pantalla aparecieron varias fotos de Kurt con el inglesito. La mayoría eran de esa misma mañana, los fotografiaron desayunando juntos, había otra de Kurt más joven sentado en un piso de madera vestido con unos leggins negros y una camiseta gris muy holgada riendo, se veía totalmente adorable, Blaine y Sebastián contemplaron la imagen con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa estúpida hasta que vieron que imagen fue publicada por Adam en su Twitter. _"Nadie puede ser más adorable y sexy a la vez". _

-¿Ese tipo es Adam? - Preguntó Blaine escupiendo su nombre.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Rachel me dijo que Kurt empezaba a salir con él cuando se fue. ¡Demonios! El tipo es guapo.

-¿Guapo? - Dijo Sebastián mirando a Blaine como si tuviera un mono en la cara. - Cualquiera de nosotros es mucho mejor.

-Escucha esto. - El ojimiel se aclaró la garganta de forma exagerada. - Kurtbastian Shippers dejen de molestar, entiendan que NUNCA será real, en cambio Kadam está totalmente on. Sebastián Smythe es un idiota que no merece a alguien como Kurt Hummel. ¿Han visto lo tierno que es Adam Crawford con Kurt?

-Esos idiotas. - Dijo el ojiverde con odio.

-Espera, tú también tienes tus fans. Mira lo que una chica le respondió. Querido Kadam Shipper, sigue creyendo en cuentos de hadas, Adam es solo su amigo, Sebastián por otro lado es su novio, si no lo fuera ¿cómo se podrían explicar estas fotos? - Blaine agrando unas fotos en las que se veía a Sebastián y Kurt subiendo a su motocicleta, otra donde estaban en edificio del ojiazul, Sebastián estaba sentado en su moto y Kurt a unos centímetros de él, Sebastián recordaba ese día, fue cuando Kurt no lo invito a subir, estaba sorprendido de que las imágenes no llegaran a algún programa de chismes, tal vez eran porque desde el ángulo en que se tomaron no podía distinguir si el beso fue en los labios o no y las imágenes eran de muy mala calidad.

-Debiste ser más cuidadoso. - Lo reprendió Blaine. - ¿Por qué no hay nada sobre Klaine?

-Nadie sabe sobre Klaine. - Sebastián tomo su celular y lo puso en cámara. - Acércate. - Blaine junto su cabeza con la de Sebastián y puso una gran sonrisa, el ojiverde por otro lado puso su mejor cara de 'perra'. Smythe publico la foto en Twitter: _"Noche de chicos! #Seblaine"_

-¿Seblaine? ¿En serio?

-¿Qué? Somos famosos hay que disfrutarlo.

-Yo soy más famoso. - Dijo el ojimiel burlonamente.

-Solo porque escribiste un librito para tontas adolescentes. - Sebastián veía en la pantalla las respuestas de su publicación cuando Blaine golpeo su cabeza con una almohada.

-Es para jóvenes adultos. Además tú no te quedas atrás respecto a eso, eres ALGO famosos por ser el hijo de un gran empresario, por ser ALGO apuesto y por abrir un teatro en una de las mejores zonas de Nueva York.

-Por algo se empieza, cuando se estrene mi obra mi fama subirá como la espuma. Hablando de fama ¿cómo va Sam?

-Genial, empezaran a grabar su disco.

-Eso es grandioso. - Dijo sin emoción. - ¿Y cómo va "Blam"?

-No lo sé. - Blaine cerró la laptop de Sebastián y la puso a un lado, se acurruco en los brazos del ojiverde.

-¿Pelearon?

-Ese es el problema, siento que ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, cuando éramos amigos todo era diferente, ahora siento que Sam solo me quiere por mi cuerpo.

-Estas gordo. - Se burló Sebastián.

-No lo estoy. ¿Te puedo confesar algo? - Blaine miro a Sebastián con una mirada de culpabilidad.

-Soy tu mejor amiga ¿no? - Blaine se mordió un poco el labio antes de asentir.

-He pensado en terminar con él, pero creo que si lo hago sufriré mucho, en verdad lo quiero y hago lo posible porque las cosas funcionen pero siento que Sam no pone de su parte.

-Chicos. - Tina entro a la habitación. - Es hora de irnos.

Blaine se levantó enseguida y salió con Tina, Sebastián se quedó un poco más, no pensaba que las cosas estuvieran mal entre Blaine y Sam, tal vez si Blaine regresara con Kurt seria feliz, y quería que lo fuera, él lo merecía.

* * *

Media hora después llegaron a la fiesta de Rachel, la música sonaba desde el pasillo y la puerta estaba abierta, había mucha gente, la mayoría desconocida para Sebastián, fueron directo en busca de la anfitriona, se encontraron con Quinn, quien le dio una larga mirada a Sebastián, y con Finn antes de encontrar a Rachel.

-¡Vinieron! - Rachel les dio un gran abrazo a cada uno. - Tengo que ir a atender a los invitados pero en rato los veo, diviértanse y sírvanse lo que quieran, por algún lado deben de estar Quinn, Finn, Mike, y me parece que también Kurt. - Dicho esto la chica salió con sus manos llenas de bebidas.

-¿Kurt está aquí? - Pregunto Blaine alterado.

-Cálmate, dijimos que Kurt no importa hoy. - Dijo Sebastián aunque estaba buscando discretamente a Kurt desde que llegaron.

-Voy por bebidas. - Tina se adentró en la multitud dejándolos en una esquina de la sala.

-Oh dios. - Dijo el ojimiel en un suspiro, estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, Sebastián siguió su mirada y se encontró con Kurt caminando hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa, estaba usando una camisa rosa con los primeros botones abiertos y unos pantalones blancos muy ajustados.

-¡Blaine! - Se escuchó la voz de Kurt encima de la música. Llegó hasta ellos y aprisiono a Blaine en un abrazo, pasaron unos segundos antes de que el ojimiel le regresara el abrazo. - No puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Yo tampoco. - Kurt deshizo el abrazo y Blaine lo miro de arriba hacia abajo. - Te ves fantástico.

-Tú, en cambio, pareces un total hipster. - Dijo el ojiazul tocando la barba de Blaine. El morocho sonrió y puso una mano sobre la se Kurt, se quedaron así, mirándose, por unos segundos, Sebastián los miro con una sonrisa triste, estaba a punto de irse cuando los ojos azules de Kurt de posaron en él, por la expresión del ojiazul parecía que en realidad no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, alejo su mano de la de Blaine inmediatamente. - Lindo ojo. - Le dijo a Sebastián. El ojiverde lo miro confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba del ojo que golpeo Blaine, estaba morado y un poco hinchado a pesar del hielo, el gancho de Blaine era bueno.

-Aquí están las bebidas. - Tina llego con tres vasos de plástico rojos, le dio uno a Blaine, otro a Sebastián y se quedó con uno antes de saludar amistosamente a Kurt. Después se instaló un incómodo silencio, Blaine, Sebastián y Kurt intercambiaban rápidas miradas, Tina solo los veía algo divertida.

-¡KURT! - Se escuchó una voz con asentó ingles desde la multitud, todos voltearon para encontrar a Adam sonriéndole a Kurt y llamándolo con la mano.

-Luego los veo chicos. - Dijo Kurt, miro entre Blaine y Sebastián antes de suspirar. - Tenemos tanto de que hablar, llámame para salir. - Le dijo a Blaine.

-¡Apúrate bebé! - Volvió a gritar Adam. Kurt sonrió y fue hacia Adam. Sebastián apretó el vaso en su mano hasta que lo rompió y su contenido cayó al piso, nadie podía llamar "bebé" a Kurt más que él.

-Ese idiota. - Dijo Blaine.

-¡Amor! - Dijo Richard llegando hasta Tina. - Vamos a bailar. - Tina miro a sus amigos, ellos le dieron una sonrisa y se fue de la mano de su novio.

-Esta es la peor fiesta del mundo. - Dijo Sebastián.

-Tengo una idea. - Blaine lo miró con una sonrisa. - Vamos a... - Dijo esperando a que Sebastián completara la frase.

-Asesinar a Adam. - Completo Sebastián felizmente.

-En realidad iba a decir robar alcohol y salir de aquí pero tu idea no es tan mala. - Los dos sonrieron en complicidad.

-Vamos por el alcohol. - Dijo Sebastián antes de ir a la cocina. Fueron hasta la mesa donde estaba el alcohol, vieron a ambos lados, todos los invitados estaban distraídos bailando, aprovecharon y tomaron tres botellas de distintos tipos de licor cada uno.

-¿Blaine? - Escucharon la voz de Sam e inmediatamente se quedaron quietos por ser descubiertos pero Sam no estaba por ninguna parte, Sebastián fue el primero en ver al rubio entre la multitud buscando a Blaine. El ojiverde tomo del brazo a su amigo y lo hizo bajar, se metieron debajo de la mesa, la mesa tenía un gran mantel así que nadie los podía ver, escucharon unos pasos cerca de ellos pero después desaparecieron, esperaron unos minutos antes de salir de la mesa en cuclillas, salieron del departamento a hurtadillas abrazados de sus botellas robadas. Subieron al auto de Tina y manejaron de regreso al departamento Chang-Smythe. Entraron riéndose al lugar, dejaron las botellas en la mesita de la sala y se sentaron en el piso uno frente a otro.

-Ahora tenemos que ponerle diversión a esto, hay que jugar "Yo nunca". – Dijo Sebastián.

-Solo somos dos, no será divertido.

-Claro que lo será. Empecemos. - Sebastián abrió una botella de Vodka. - Yo nunca he dudado de mi sexualidad. - Blaine tomo un trago.

-Yo nunca he tenido sexo en un lugar público. - Fue el turno de Sebastián de tomar un trago.

-Yo nunca he dejado que nadie me folle. - Blaine tomo la botella pero esta no llego a sus labios.

-Espera, ¿qué? Tú... ¿eres virgen? - Sebastián asintió lentamente, Blaine lo miro con su cabeza ladeada. - No puede ser, tú has tenido sexo con miles de chicos y aún eres virgen ¿por qué?

-La primera vez que lo hice con alguien fue en una fiesta, yo estaba muy ebrio, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, después de eso lo hice en cada fiesta a la que iba, me crearon una fama y entonces todos solo buscaban para sexo. Y yo no quería perder mi virginidad con cualquier idiota ebrio. Cuando tenía 15 conocí a un chico, Brian, pensé que era el indicado, él me invito a salir varias veces, era divertido y no me hacía proposiciones, solo charlábamos, pero en una fiesta a la que fuimos juntos termino acostándose con otros chicos y fue una decepción, después de eso no volví a pensar en intentar encontrar al correcto.

-Woah, nunca pensé que fueras esa clase de chico, el que busca al indicado, eso es tan tierno. - Blaine fue hasta Sebastián y lo abrazo. - Eres un gran chico Sebastián Smythe, mereces conocer el amor.

-No te pongas cursi y bebe. - Blaine rodo los ojos y bebió otro trago de la botella.

-Tú... ¿Tú crees que Kurt es el indicado? - Sebastián bebió un gran trago antes de mirar a Blaine.

-No lo sé, él es lindo y sarcástico, y en realidad me hace reír además de que sus besos saben tan bien ¿cómo hace eso?

-Siempre me lo pregunte.

-¿Tú aun lo amas?

-No lo sé, siempre he pensado que él es al único chico que realmente he amado. ¿Alguna vez imaginaste esto? ¿Tú interesado por Kurt?

-Por supuesto que no, aún recuerdo como despreciaba a la cara de niña cuando iba en Dalton.

-Yo también lo recuerdo… ¿Sebastián?

-¿Mhmm?

-Hay que prometer que no importa lo que pase con Kurt, nosotros no dejaremos de ser amigos y seremos honestos en todo, no importa si hacemos sufrir al otro, diremos la verdad.

-Bien, lo prometo.

-Yo también.

-Quiero cantar.

-¡Yo también! - Blaine fue hasta el ipod de Sebastián que estaba conectado a unas bocinas y puso música.

-¡Genial! - Blaine y Sebastián cantaron, bebieron y rieron sin hablar más de Kurt hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Al amanecer Sebastián despertó primero, estaba acostado en el sofá abrazando a Blaine por la cintura, el morocho estaba roncando levemente, la cabeza del ojiverde estaba a punto de explotar, se movió un poco para ir a toma aspirinas pero despertó a Blaine.

-Ouh mi cabeza ¿qué hora es? - Pregunto Blaine restregándose los ojos con las manos. Sebastián tomo su celular del piso.

-Son las ocho.

-Me tengo que ir, Sam debe estar preocupado.

-¿Seguro que puedes manejar?

-Sí, te llamo cuando llegue. - Blaine salió del apartamento con sus dos manos en la cabeza.

Sebastián tomo unas aspirinas y regreso al sofá, estaba a punto de dormir cuando se escucharon unas llaves chocar contra la cerradura de la puerta, unos segundos después Mike, Tina y Quinn entraron.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - Pregunto Sebastián fastidiado.

-Intervención. - Contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Creo que Sebastián & Blaine son muy tiernos :3 ¿Creen qué Blaine se quede con los brazos cruzados mientras Sebastián intenta conquistar a Kurt?**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

Tarde más que en otras ocasiones en actualizar :S Espero que valga la pena...

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de FOX y RIB.

* * *

_Capítulo 12_

-¿Intervención? Tampoco bebo tanto. - Dijo Sebastián apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

-No es sobre eso aunque también me preocupa la manera en que bebes. - Dijo Tina acercándose a él. - Vamos, necesitas un café.- La chica tomo la mano de Sebastián y lo llevo a la cocina, Quinn, Mike y Sebastián se sentaron mientras Tina ponía granos de café en la cafetera.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - Les pregunto el ojiverde a Mike y Quinn.

-Ayudarte. - Contesto la rubia. - Te lo debo. - Dijo bajando la mirada.

-No sé de qué hablas y justo en este momento no me interesa... ¿Qué hace el asiático número dos aquí? - Preguntó señalando a Mike.

-Kurt es mi amigo. - Dijo Mike.

-Oh, así que esto es sobre Kurt.

-Sí, es sobre Kurt. - Tina les dio una taza de café a cada uno y se sentó con ellos.

-Sabemos lo de ustedes. - Dijo Mike.

-Eso ya no es novedad.

-Queremos ayudarte. - Dijo Quinn con una sonrisita tímida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta verte llorar. - Dijo Tina.

-Porque estoy de vacaciones y no tengo novia, así que estoy aburrido.

-Porque yo fui la que le dijo a Kurt que su relación no iba a funcionar. - Dijo Quinn.

-¿Tú qué? - Dijo Sebastián molesto. - ¿Por qué?

-Porque pensé que solo estabas jugando con él y cuando te vi en el teatro llorando me di cuenta que Kurt en serio te interesa, perdón, no lo sabía. - Sebastián la miro como si en cualquier fuera a lanzarse sobre la mesa para asfixiar a la rubia.

-¿Qué haremos primero? - Pregunto Mike a Tina.

-Podemos utilizar a Zack para saber si Kurt está realmente interesado a no. - Sugirió Tina.

-No vamos a utilizar a nadie, no quiero su ayuda. - Dijo Sebastián.

-Esperen. - Tina corrió a la sala y regreso con el celular de Sebastián junto a la oreja. - ¿Zack? - El ojiverde lo miro con la boca entre abierta, Tina había llamado a Zachary para usarlo. - Soy Tina, amiga de Sebastián... Él quiere invitarte a salir. - Sebastián reaccionó y se apresuró a quitarle el cular a su loca amiga.

-Hey Zack. - Dijo rápidamente.

-Hey Sebby. - Contesto alegremente Zack. - Te perdiste... ¿quieres salir? - Preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Salir? Yo... - El ojiverde vio a sus amigos que asentían energéticamente, rodo los ojos y dio un suspiro resignado. - Claro, ¿comemos?

-Seguro. - Sebastián escucho como alguien llamo a Zack. - Me tengo que ir, mándame por mensaje la dirección. - Y sin más colgó.

-¿Y? - Preguntó Tina emocionada.

-Vamos a comer.

-Ahora llama a Blaine... - El celular de Sebastián vibro en su mano, en pantalla apareció un nuevo mensaje de Blaine.

(8:32 AM)

_En casa sano y salvo, dijimos que seriamos honestos así que... Hoy veré a Kurt. - B_

(8:33 AM)  
_¿Te llamó? - S_

(8:34 AM)  
_Así es. - B_

(8:34 AM)  
_¿Sabe Sam? - S_

(8:34 AM)  
_No... - B_

(8:35 AM)  
_Ok, gracias por ser honesto. - S  
_  
-Sebastián, hazme caso. - Le grito Tina.

-Blaine y Kurt se van a ver hoy. - Dijo mirando al piso.

-Perfecto, pregúntale a Blaine donde y tú y tu cita se aparecen por ahí.

-No. - Sebastián avanzó a la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero verlos juntos. - Dijo dándoles y caminado a su habitación.

* * *

Sebastián durmió dos horas más, decidió si comer con Zack, no quería pasar su domingo deprimido en casa, le mando un mensaje pidiéndole que él escogiera el lugar, el rubio le contesto unos segundos después con la dirección y la hora de su cita. Después de una ducha y unos cuantos litros de agua salió para encontrarse con Zack.

Llego al restaurante cinco minutos antes de lo acordado, dejo su motocicleta en el estacionamiento del lugar y entro, parecía que Zack era fanático de esos tipos de restaurantes, cálidos y familiares. Eran agradables. Una pequeña niña chocó contra Sebastián, el conejito rosa que traía en la mano se le cayó, Sebastián se agacho para recogerlo y regresárselo a la niñita de coletas.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima. - Le dijo tiernamente, la niña tomo tímidamente la oreja de su peluche y le dio una sonrisita al ojiverde. Sebastián alzo su mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules que tanto amaba, Kurt estaba unas mesas adelante mirándolo con una sonrisita, Blaine estaba frente a él, también lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te ves demasiado tierno. - Escucho la voz de Zack a su espalda. La niña le susurro un gracias y se fue corriendo a su mesa, Sebastián se levantó y giro para ver al rubio, estaba usando un traje negro, su corbata estaba aflojada y su cabello desordenado.

-Día difícil. - Dijo Zachary ante la mirada de Sebastián.

-Los he tenido. - Sebastián miro de reojo a Kurt y Blaine, ellos seguían viéndolo.

-¿Ese es Kurt Hummel? - Pregunto Zack mirando sobre su hombro. - ¿Trabaja contigo?

-Sí, ¿vamos a sentarnos? - Zack asintió y para desgracia de Sebastián se dirigió en dirección a la mesa de Blaine. Cuando pasaron por la mesa Blaine golpeo el brazo de Sebastián, el ojiverde suspiro y volteo a verlo.

-Lo morado desapareció. - Dijo Blaine señalando su ojo.

-Sí. - Dijo Sebastián. Blaine lo miro y con la cabeza punto a Zack levemente, el ojiverde no había presentado a l rubio quien estaba sonriente, como siempre, a su lado.

-Perdón, ellos son Blaine y Kurt. - Le dijo a Zachary. - Chicos él es Zack.

-Un placer conocerlos. - Dijo Zack felizmente. Sebastián miró a Kurt, estaba con una expresión seria mirando por el cristal a su lado.

-Nosotros vamos a nuestra mesa, así que nos vemos luego. - Sebastián tomo la mano de Zack y lo hizo caminar hacia su mesa. El ojiverde se sentó dándoles la espalda a Kurt y Blaine. El mesero llego un momento después a darles los menús.

-¿Era Kurt? - Pregunto Zack mirando su menú.

-¿Quién? - Sebastián puso su atención en el menú otra vez.

-El chico que tratabas de olvidar. - Sebastián sintió sus mejillas calentarse, subió más su menú para que Zack no lo notara.

-¿Nunca olvidas? - Pregunto nervioso Sebastián.

-Soy abogado, nunca olvido y se cuando alguien está mintiendo o cuando está nervioso. - Zack bajo el menú de Sebastián, lo estaba viendo con una cálida sonrisa. - Me puedes decir, parte de mi trabajo también es ser discreto. - El ojiverde no sabía porque pero el tono de la voz de Zack lo reconfortaba y su mirada hacia que le dieran ganas de contarle toda su vida.

-Si es él… ¿cómo supiste?

-Por la manera en que lo miras, además él no ha parado de mirar para acá.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sebastián. - ¿En serio?

-Sí, creo que me quiere asesinar, hay que mantenerlo lejos de los cuchillos. - Bromeo Zack, Sebastián rieron llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. - ¿Por qué quieres olvidarlo? Se ve que él también está interesado, tu amigo, ricitos, ¿está enamorado de Kurt?

Sebastián rio por el nuevo apodo de Blaine. - Eso creo, pero ese no es el problema, Kurt no quiere nada serio conmigo.

-¿En serio? - Dijo Zack alzando las cejas. - Es un idiota, si yo fuera él te atraparía y si pudiera te embarazaría. - Sebastián rodo los ojos aunque también soltó una risita. El camarero regreso por sus órdenes y se fue de nuevo. - Viene hacía acá. - Zack apoyo su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y miro a Sebastián como un adolescente enamorado. - ¿Hablas en serio? Eres maravilloso Sebastián Smythe. - Dijo con entusiasmo mientras Kurt pasaba al lado de su mesa.

-¿Qué fue eso? - Le preguntó Smythe a Zack.

-Me gusta darle celos a las personas y no sé por qué pero con Kurt es particularmente divertido. - El mesero llego con sus órdenes. - Sebastián cortó un bocado de sus canelones y lo llevo a su boca, gimió al sentir el magnífico sabor en su paladar.

-¿Rico? - Pregunto divertido Zachary.

-¿Los has probado?

-No. - Sebastián abrió sus ojos como platos, se apresuró a tomar un bocado más de su comida, puso su tenedor frente el rostro de Zack. - ¿Ya estamos en la etapa de darnos comida en la boca? - El ojiverde rodo los ojos y Zack tomo el bocado que le ofrecía. En ese preciso momento Kurt regresaba a su mesa, Sebastián reconoció su aroma cuando paso a su lado pero lo alzo la mirada para verlo.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto?

-Sabe grandioso pero no tanto como las hamburguesas, en serio, estas son las mejores en Nueva York. - Zack le dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Tienes... - Dijo Sebastián señalando la comisura de los rosados labios de Zack que estaba manchada con salsa de tomate.

-¿Qué? - El rubio intento mirarse sin ningún éxito, saco su lengua y se lamio el lugar donde estaba la salsa. - ¿Ya? - Preguntó a Sebastián, el ojiverde asintió y siguió comiendo. - Ahora ricitos me está viendo raro. - Sebastián volteo para ver que en efecto Blaine estaba mirando a Zack con el ceño fruncido, miro a Sebastián y le sonrió.

-Él es así. - Explico Sebastián. Unos minutos después su celular vibro en su pantalón, lo saco pidiéndole perdón a Zack con la mirada.

(2:43 PM)  
_¿Qué crees que haces? - B_

(2:43 PM)  
_¿De qué hablas? - S_

(2:44 PM)  
_Zack. - B_

(2:44 PM)  
_Sigo sin saber de qué hablas. - S_

(2:45 PM)  
_¿Por qué estas con él? ¿Es una cita? Tú no tienes citas ¿Sabes que Kurt está aquí? - B_

(2:45 PM)  
_No, no note para nada al chico por el que estoy loco. - S_

(2:46 PM)  
_Tan loco para tener citas frente a él. - B_

(2:46 PM)  
_No es una cita, Zachary es mi AMIGO. – S_

-¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Zack.

-No, es solo ricitos preocupándose por mí. - Dijo agitando su celular en la mano.

-Ricitos es lindo, digo, no tanto como tú, pero tiene lo suyo.

-¿Tú tienes novio?

-No, hace unos meses que termine una relación, - Los ojos de Zack se empezaron a humedecer. - Él me engaño. - Sebastián por impulso puso una mano sobre la del rubio y le dio un apretón, Zack le sonrió en respuesta, parpadeo varias veces para no dejar salir sus lágrimas.

-El mundo está lleno de idiotas. – Dijo el ojiverde tratando de reconfortar al chico frente a él.

-Ciertamente. - El móvil de Sebastián volvió a vibrar. - Ricitos es terco. - El ojiverde quito si mano de la de Zack para ver el mensaje de Blaine.

(2:49 PM)  
_Sigues haciendo las cosas mal. - B_

(2:50 PM)  
_Deja de molestar y concéntrate en el ser perfecto que tienes sentado enfrente. - S_

Sebastián y Zack siguieron comiendo en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, era algo reconfortante. Cuando terminaron su postre Zack pidió la cuenta y a pesar de las quejas del ojiverde la pago.

-Nos vemos luego. - Dijo Sebastián al pasar por la mesa de Blaine dándoles una mirada a cada uno.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, chicos. - Dijo Zack.

-Igual. - Dijo Blaine sonriendo a Zack. Kurt estaba picoteando su ensalada que no iba ni siquiera a la mitad, Blaine lo miro y después miro a Sebastián encogiéndose de hombros. Sebastián siguió caminando a la salida con Zachary siguiéndolo.

-¿Trajiste tu moto? - Le preguntó Zack al oído provocándole cosquillitas al ojiverde.

-Si ¿quieres dar una vuelta? - Llegaron al estacionamiento, sus vehículos estaban solo a unos metros de distancia. Zack paro frente a la motocicleta del ojiverde.

-No, en realidad pensé que... No sé... Tal vez podríamos ir a caminar. - Zack tenía la vista baja y jugaba con su corbata. Sebastián veía como la enrollaba en su dedo una y otra vez. El ojiverde quería ir a su casa a dormir, se sentía fatigado por la borrachera con Blaine pero Zack se veía tan tierno nervioso que no podía decirle que no.

-Claro. - Zack levanto su mirada, su reluciente sonrisa estaba de nuevo en su rostro. - ¿Te parece si dejamos tu auto y mi moto en el estacionamiento de mi edificio?

-Seguro, te sigo. - Zack fue hasta su auto y entro en él. Sebastián se puso el casco y monto su moto, manejo a su edificio verificando que el coche de Zack lo siguiera. Lo guio hasta su lugar de estacionamiento donde no estaba el auto de Tina.

-Es un lindo lugar. - Dijo Zack cuando bajo de su coche. Ya no tenía su saco ni su corbata puestos

-Si, te invitaría a pasar pero hoy no es el mejor día del apartamento. - Sebastián se bajó de la moto y puso su casco en el asiento.

-¿Noche dura?

-Algo así ¿vamos?

-Sí. - Sebastián y Zack salieron caminando, sus hombros chocaban con cada paso que daban.

-¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

-Sí, me gusta darle su merecido a los chicos malos.

-Eres como un superhéroe. - Zack se rio ante el comentario de Smythe.

-Algunos prefieren llamarme abogado chupasangre o vampiro.

-¿Por qué?

-Mis honorarios no son muy accesibles.

-Oh. Ahora entiendo como como conseguiste tu casa, ese lugar es impresionante.

-Hago lo que puedo. Smythe. ¿Conoces a Ronald Smythe?

-Es mi padre.

-Wow. Lo admiro mucho, es un gran empresario además de una buena persona.

-Sí, es un gran padre también, me acepto completamente cuando salí del closet.

-Mi padre me golpeo y me corrió de su casa cuando le dije que tenía novio. - Zack suspiro viendo hacia otro lado,

-Hey. - Sebastián le dio amistoso apretón en el hombro. - Pero ahora eres un exitoso abogado chupasangre, y me conoces, tu vida no podría ser mejor.

-Eres una gran tipo Smythe. - Zack le sonrió. - Debes ser feliz con la persona adecuada. - Sebastián alzo una ceja.

-¿Esa es una proposición?

-Solo es un… "debes luchar por Kurt si realmente lo amas."

-Lo quiero hacer pero no sé cómo, a Kurt le gustan las cosas románticas, los romances épicos y yo soy un idiota que nunca ha tenido novio. - Fue el turno de Zack de alzar una ceja. - Solo me gusta follar. - Dijo el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero cuando estoy con Kurt quiero más, quiero dormir abrazándolo, amanecer viendo su hermoso rostro, desayunar con él, bañarme con él, quiero todo, no solo un buen polvo.

-Espera… - Dijo Zack con el ceños fruncido. - ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?

-Sí. - Dijo el ojiverde orgulloso.

-Eso es... - Zachary se quedó pensando un momento. - ...bueno, supongo.

-Yo diría que es genial, él es genial.

-¿Él sexo es diferente? - Dijo el rubio ganándose miradas incomodas de los peatones que estaban cerca.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Sebastián se acercó a una pared y se recargo en ella, Zack hizo lo mismo.

-Con Ted, mi ex novio, el sexo era diferente, se sentía como si fuera más que sexo, es difícil de explicar.

-Bueno, no tengo mucho con que comparar, nunca me había acostado con alguien más de una vez y todas esas veces eran cosas rápidas, en baños, fiestas, algunas veces bajo mesas, Kurt es mi primera vez.

El rubio lo miro tiernamente. - Eso es tan lindo, lo de Kurt no lo de tu sexualidad desenfrenada. - Sebastián soltó una risita. - ¿Qué esperas para ir por Kurt?

-Primero necesito más café, ropa más sexy, aunque yo luzco apuesto en todo, también necesito que Kurt este en su apartamento, un condón y tal vez un helado.

-Vamos por ese helado y después conseguimos lo demás. - El rubio le ofreció la mano a Sebastián quien la tomo inmediatamente, se sentía raro caminar de la mano de alguien, pero raro en una buena forma.

* * *

Después de que Zack comprara helados para ambos regresaron al departamento, todo estaba en su lugar, no como Blaine y Sebastián lo habían dejado, música de Madonna salía de la habitación de Tina, el ojiverde guio a Zachary hasta su habitación. Tardaron unas horas en escoger el atuendo para Sebastián entre bromas y risas, al fin escogieron los pantalones negros más ajustados que encontraron y una playera delgada de color rojo con cuello en 'v'.

-¿No tienes una chaqueta negra?

-La tiene Kurt.

-Okay, ¿ya llevas condón? - Con esfuerzos el ojiverde saco cinco condones de la bolsa de su pantalón, el rubio alzó las cejas de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Sebastián ante su expresión. - ¿Son muy pocos? - Dijo con preocupación. Zack soltó una carcajada.

-Son demasiados. - Sebastián analizó los condones en su mano, regreso solo uno a sus pantalones y puso los otros en su escritorio. - ¿Listo? - Zack estaba poyado en sus codos viendo al ojiverde desde la cama.

-Casi. - Smythe tomo un sorbo de café de la taza que tenía en su escritorio mientras marcaba el número de Blaine, el morocho contestó enseguida.

-¿Sam? - Pregunto alterado.

-Alguien mejor. ¿Estás en tu casa?

-¿Piensas visitarme? - Dijo un más tranquilo ojimiel.

-No, en realidad pienso ir a ver a Kurt. - Blaine soltó un bufido.

-Claro, ve a verlo después de que no paraste de coquetear con otro chico frente a él. - Dijo molesto.

-Ya te dije que no estaba coqueteando con nadie... Espera, ¿hablaron de mí?

-No te diré de que hablamos, Kurt también es mi mejor amigo.

-Como sea, iré a ver a Kurt, no quiero reclamos, te lo estoy diciendo, quiero arreglar las cosas con él.

-Suerte con eso. - Dijo Blaine irritado.

-Gracias, también te quiero. - Contestó Sebastián sarcásticamente.

-Perdón no es mejor día.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Luego te cuento, ahora ve con Kurt. - Dijo el ojimiel antes de colgar. Smythe puso su móvil en otro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Listo. - Le dijo a Zack.

* * *

Dos tercios de hora después el automóvil de Zack se estaciono enfrente del lujoso edificio de Kurt. Sebastián miró desde el lugar del copiloto hacia arriba, la luz que según él era la del apartamento del ojiazul estaba encendida. Con suspiro abrió la puerta y salió de auto, se agacho para poder ver a Zack.

-Gracias por todo. - Zachary sonrió de manera triste.

-Si algo sale mal, no dudes en llamar, puedo venir por ti. - Sebastián le sonrió y cerró la puerta, camino hasta la puerta, iba a tocar el timbre de Kurt pero su dedo quedo a unos centímetros se giró y paso una mano por su cabello nerviosamente, se dio cuenta de que el auto de Zack seguía ahí y que el rubio estaba divertido viendo nervioso a Sebastián, eso le dio valor al ojiverde, dio pasos largos hasta que su dedo aplasto el pequeño botón gris.

-¿Si? - Se escuchó la voz de Kurt por el intercomunicador. Los nervios regresaron a Sebastián como un rayo.

-¿Pizza? - Dijo soltando una risita tonta de la que después se arrepintió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Kurt se escuchaba molesto, no lo dejaría pasar, seguro no lo haría.

-Quiero hablar. - Para la sorpresa de Sebastián después de un suspiro del ojiazul se escuchó el 'click' de la puerta.

-Pasa. - Dijo Kurt resignado.

Prácticamente corrió hasta el piso de Kurt, la puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta, Sebastián entro felizmente, todas las luces estaban encendidas, el ojiverde no había visto tan claramente el lugar, era lujoso y todo combinaba, claramente Kurt se había encargado personalmente de la decoración, un ruidito se escuchó en la habitación contraria a la sala, Smythe caminó hasta ella, era la cocina donde Kurt estaba sentado frente a su isla tomando de una taza azul como sus ojos, estaba usando un pantalón holgado blanco que estaba lleno de lo que parecían ser caritas y una camiseta lisa del mismo color, se veía cansado y estaba un poco ojeroso, después de analizarlo Sebastián se sentó frente a él. Kurt alzo la mirada y lo vio con expresión neutra.

-Ni siquiera traes pizza. - Dijo molesto.

-La pizza engorda. - Trató de disculparse Sebastián.

-¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto sin rodeos.

-Quiero que... Que arreglemos esto. - Dijo el ojiverde señalando el espacio entre los dos.

-No hay nada que arreglar. - Alegó Kurt.

-Solo déjame hablar, por favor. - Sebastián miro suplicante a Kurt, ante el silencio del ojiazul siguió hablando. - Te quiero en mi vida, Kurt, no solo como un acostón, en nuestro caso unos cuantos acostones, quiero ser algo más para ti que una cosa "momentánea", sé que no soy la persona más adecuada. - Sebastián rodeo la isla hasta estar frente a Kurt. - Pero quiero... - Los labios de Kurt se estamparon con los suyos impidiéndole seguir hablando. Sebastián le correspondió el beso inmediatamente, había extrañado ese sabor aunque no habían pasado ni 72 horas desde su último beso, saboreo con su lengua cada lugar de la boca del ojiazul, cuando no tuvo más aire se separó de él succionando se labio inferior. - ... quiero que... - Un beso más lo interrumpió pero esta vez fue solo un pequeño roce.

-Hablas mucho. - Dijo Kurt divertido. Bajo de si asiento para tomar la mano de Sebastián y lo dirigió a su habitación, Kurt encendió la luz cuando entraron, el ojiverde nunca había estado en el cuarto de Kurt con la luz prendida, siempre se preguntaba como seria ¿tendría fotos de bebé? ¿tendría ropa por todas partes? Y lo más importante ¿tendría recuerdos de Blaine?

Kurt se acostó en la cama jalando la mano de Sebastián para que se acostara sobre él, el ojiverde tomo su mejilla y lo beso dulcemente, se besaron de todas las formas posibles, los labios de Sebastián ardían pero aun así no dejaba de besar a Kurt. El ojiazul pasó su mano por el pecho de Sebastián.

-Esta playera me gusta pero creo que te verás mejor sin ella. – Sebastián sonrió sobre los labios de Kurt y se quitó la playera. – Así está mejor, Seb.

-¿Te he dicho qué amo que me llames Seb? – Dijo Sebastián coquetamente mientras metía las manos debajo de la camiseta de Kurt.

-Sí, y yo te dije que no me gusta que me llames bebé.

-Mmm, bebé. – Sebastián se deshizo de la camiseta de Kurt para poder besar mejor su cuello. – Acabo de recordar algo. – El ojiverde lo mordió haciéndolo gemir. – Si el estúpido ingles vuelve a llamarte así lo voy a matar.

-¿Celos? - Kurt hizo su cabeza hacia un lado para darle más espacio a Sebastián.

-Para nada. - Sebastián lamió y succionó la piel porcelana del cuello de Kurt dejándole manchitas rojas por todas partes.

-Me gusta que seas celoso. - El ojiazul giro a Sebastián quedando a horcadas sobre él. Recorrió las piernas de Sebastián con la mirada. - También me gustan estos pantalones. - Pasó sus dedos por los vellos castaños debajo del ombligo de Sebastián lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones, desabrochó el botón y bajo la bragueta delicadamente sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de Smythe. Sebastián sentía cosquillas por todas partes, Kurt trató de bajar los pantalones pero estos no se movieron ni un poco, el ojizul frunció el ceño, los jaló con más fuerza pero siguieron sin moverse. - Malditos pantalones. - Kurt se estiro encima de Sebastián y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, sacó unas grandes tijeras plateadas y recorto los pantalones del ojiverde quien solo lo miraba divertido.

-Ahora me debes una camisa y un pantalón. - Se burló el ojiverde. Kurt termino de cortarlos y los lanzó a un lado.

-Se cómo pagarte. - Kurt se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa interior de Sebastián, lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Aunque no has sido un chico bueno. – Kurt recargo su cuerpo sobre el de Sebastián, quien sintió la cálida piel de su pecho y la suave tela de su pantalón. El ojiazul besó su clavícula delicadamente, todo el cuerpo de Sebastián cosquilleo ante la sensación de los suaves labios de Kurt en su piel, la mano del ojiazul bajó acariciando su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna sin dejar de besarlo, tomó el miembro de Sebastián y lo masajeó, Kurt tomó los labios de Sebastián en un intenso beso aumentando cada vez más la velocidad de su mano. Sebastián estaba cerca del clímax, lo sentía y Kurt lo sintió también porque paró su mano ganándose un gruñido protesta del ojiverde. – Eso pasa cuando coqueteas con otro hombre frente a mí. – Susurró Kurt al oído de Sebastián.

-No sé porque te quejas, tú estabas con tu ex novio. – Con un suspiró Kurt se desplomó sobre Sebastián y giró su cuerpo a un lado.

-¿Por qué lo tenías que arruinar? Yo solo quería pasar esta noche contigo teniendo sexo salvaje. – Sebastián se recargo sobre sus hombros para ver a Kurt, él estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa triste. El ojiverde le dio un beso en la frente.

-Porque yo quiero pasar todas las noches que restan de mi vida contigo teniendo sexo salvaje. – Kurt lo miro con incredulidad antes de voltearse quedando boca abajo.

-¿En serio? – Dijo con su rostro pegado a la almohada. - ¿No es un capricho ni un estúpida broma?

-Tú no eres un capricho, Blaine era un capricho, Nueva York era un capricho, mi motocicleta era un capricho, pensándolo bien la mayoría de las cosas en mi vida eran un capricho. – Kurt lo miró sin decir nada. – Sé que es difícil de creer viniendo de in idiota como yo, pero te quiero en mi vida, Kurt, y no importa lo que tenga que hacer o el tiempo que tenga que esperar me asegurare de que estés en ella. – El rostro de Kurt se ilumino en una pequeña sonrisa. – Y es por eso por lo que tenemos que hablar.

-Me gusta más el sexo. – Kurt hizo un puchero que provoco la risa de Sebastián. – Pero estoy de acuerdo en que tenemos que hablar.

-Bien. – Asintió Sebastián.

-¿Puedo primero bañarme? – Pidió Kurt como niño pequeño.

-¿Puedo hacerlo contigo? – Kurt frunció sus labios fingiendo pensar detenidamente en la propuesta de Sebastián.

-Está bien, solo porque ya estas desnudo. - Kurt se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Sebastián para que se levantara también, caminaron de la mano al baño, y, wow, que baño, era casi del tamaño de la habitación del ojiazul, Kurt soltó la mano de Sebastián para deslizar la puerta que dividía el cuarto dejando ver una enorme tina que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio.

-Eso... ¿Es un Jaccuzzi? - Preguntó Sebastián caminado hacia el ojiazul. Kurt sonrió feliz y asintió levemente.

-Me relaja mucho. - Kurt entro en el jaccuzzi y abrió varias llaves, Sebastián seguía mirando sorprendido, ni siquiera él tenía un jaccuzzi en su antigua casa. - Estará listo en unos minutos. - El ojiazul besó la mejilla de Sebastián y fue a sus repisas al lado de su enorme espejo de cuerpo completo. Sebastián miró como el nivel del agua iba aumentando generando cada vez más espuma, sobre el ruido del agua cayendo podía escuchar a Kurt tarareando una canción a sus espaldas. Estaba hipnotizado por el agua hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en el trasero seguido por un leve ardor, volteo a ver a Kurt con completa sorpresa, el ojiazul le había dado una nalgada.

-Perdón, no reaccionabas. - Kurt tenía un rubor en sus mejillas y una pequeña capa de agua proveniente del vapor del que ahora estaba llena la habitación. El ojiazul se quitó su pantalón y se metió al jaccuzzi bajo la mirada de Sebastián, cerró las llaves de agua y se hundió casi por completo en el agua. - ¿Vas a entrar o no? - Smythe asintió y metió un pie en la tina, el agua estaba un poco caliente para su gusto, pero no importaba, no si estaba con Kurt. Metió el otro pie y se hundió lentamente quedando sentado al lado del ojiazul. - ¿Burbujas? - Kurt lo miró lleno de emoción así que no pudo decir que no. Después de que Sebastián le diera un asentimiento Kurt se apuró a apretar un botón y las burbujas empezaron a surgir relajando los músculos del ojiverde.

-Es... esto es asombroso. - Sebastián cerró los ojos desfrutando la sensación, sintió como Kurt se sentó en su regazo y empezó a esparcir besos por su rostro, lo deseaba tanto, ahí mismo, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas, necesitaba saber lo que Kurt sentía. - Entonces... ¿Tú y Blaine...? - Abrió los ojos cuando Kurt dejó de besarlo, él lo estaba mirando con esos ojos brillosos, analizando cada parte de su rostro, al fin suspiró y acomodó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Sebastián.

-Blaine y yo ¿qué? - Dijo calmadamente.

-¿Aún lo quieres?

-Blaine significa mucho para mí, lo ame demasiado y en todo este tiempo no pude encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sentir lo que él, tal vez era porque nunca deje que quererlo, un cariño como ese no se puede ir de la noche a la mañana. - Sebastián tomó la mano de Kurt y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-Han pasado años.

-Años en los que no lo vi, en los que no supe nada de él.

-¿Entonces lo quieres? - El ojiazul asintió lentamente, el corazón de Sebastián latió más rápido de lo normal, soltó un suspiró tratando de alejar sus lágrimas, Kurt quería a Blaine y Blaine quería a Kurt, ellos podrían volver a ser novios en cualquier momento.

-Pero, tú haces que algo que en mi interior se acelere, no sé qué, es complicado de explicar. - Kurt miró a los ojos a Sebastián, se veía tan sincero que lleno de esperanza a Sebastián, tomó su barbilla y le dio un beso casto.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-¿Qué propones?

-Fugarnos, recorrer el mundo recibiendo aventones de desconocidos, durmiendo en hoteles de pasó y teniendo sexo por todas partes.

-Eso suena tan tentador. - Se burló Kurt.

-Lo sé, hablando en serio, voy a luchar para que te enamores de mí, si tengo que hacerlo en contra de Blaine lo haré.

-¿Entonces tu plan es pedirme citas hasta que me enamore? ¿Sin sexo?

-Yo nunca hable de no tener sexo, bebé. - Kurt rio haciendo que se marcaran líneas al lado de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres sexo ahora?

-Ahora quiero enjabonarte la espalda. - Sebastián beso su nuca y tomó una esponja, le untó jabón y empezó a recorrer la suave piel de Kurt con ella, enjabonó todo su cuerpo y después Kurt hizo lo mismo con él, sin hablar, solo disfrutando el uno del otro.

Salieron del Jaccuzzi hasta que Kurt se quejó de que su piel se arrugaría, Kurt se puso un pijama azul de algodón que consistía en una camisa y unos pantalones holgados, y le presto a Sebastián unos pants negros, el ojiazul regresó al beño y empezó a ponerse diferentes cremas en el rostro, Sebastián se recargo en el lavabo para mirarlo.

-¿Te quedaras ahí mirándome? – Preguntó el ojiazul sin quitar la vista de su reflejo en el espejo.

-Podría mirarte todo el día per tengo hambre, iré a husmear a tu cocina. – Beso la mejilla de Kurt haciéndolo sonreír. - ¿Quiere algo?

-No gracias.

-La respuesta correcta era "Te quiero a ti". – Kurt rodó los ojos y Sebastián salió riendo del baño. Fue a la cocina buscando algo que comer, el refrigerado estaba lleno y no estaba seguro de los que eran algunas cosas así que solo tomo una manzana y regresó a la habitación de Kurt. El ojiazul no salía aun, Sebastián miro la habitación había fotografías de Kurt y su padre, otras de New Directions pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el tocador de Kurt, sobre él estaba una cajita de cristal con una rosa marchita adentro, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kurt si era la rosa que él le regalo cuando su celular sonó. Siguió el sonido hasta encontrarlo en su pantalón al lado de la cama de Kurt, vio el nombre de Blaine en la pantalla y por un momento pensó en no contestar.

-Hola, dulzura. – Al fin contestó con una sonrisa que se borró al escuchar los sollozos de su amigo. – Blaine ¿qué sucede?

-Yo… Él… Te necesito. – Kurt salió del baño y Blaine no paraba de soltar sollozos, Sebastián se mordió el labio antes de volver a hablar.

-Voy para allá. – Colgó y miró preocupado a Kurt.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó asustado el ojiazul.

-Nos tenemos que ir.

* * *

No sé ustedes pero yo amo a Zachary (:

¿Entonces valio la pena?

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Capítulo 13_

Kurt y Sebastián llegaron a al departamento de Blaine en menos de lo que deberían, el ojiverde no fue muy cuidadoso manejando el automóvil de Kurt, acelero lo más que pudo, necesitaba saber que le había pasado a su amigo. Sebastián tocó la puerta del nuevo departamento del morocho dos veces antes de que abriera, Blaine tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas y los ojos rojos e hinchados, se abalanzó hacía los castaños y los abrazo, Kurt y Sebastián lo abrazaron también. Después de unos minutos Blaine dejo de abrazarlos y los invito a pasar, el departamento ya estaba amueblado pero había cajas en la sala con las pertenencias del ojimiel. Los tres chicos se sentaron en el sillón, Blaine quedo entre los castaños.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Dijo Kurt suavemente sobando la espalda de Blaine.

-Sam nos vio en el restaurante y... y discutimos y él... - Blaine soltó un sollozo. - Él terminó conmigo. - Sebastián abrazó a Blaine sobándolo con una mano como Kurt lo hacía, Kurt lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

-Todo estará bien enano. - Sebastián acomodo el cuerpo de Blaine en su hombro.

-Haré té. - Dijo Kurt parándose y mirando alrededor para encontrar la cocina.

-Me siento horrible, es como si todo este tiempo lo hubiera engañado y me hubiera engañado a mí mismo. - Blaine se acurruco en Sebastián.

-¿De qué hablas Blaine?

-Lo sigo amando. - Blaine miro a Sebastián con tristeza. - Sigo queriendo a Kurt, perdóname Sebby, yo no quise que esto fuera así. - Sebastián asintió sin decir nada. Abrazó más fuerte a Blaine, se quedaron en silencio solo se escuchaba el llanto de Blaine hasta que Kurt regresó con una taza de té y se la dio al morocho.

-Tómalo todo, te hará bien. - Blaine contesto con una sonrisa, Tomo el té mientras miraba a Kurt con una de esas miradas que le daba cuando eran adolescentes pero Sebastián no se podía molestar con él, sabía perfectamente que uno no puede elegir de quien se enamora y de quien no. El ojiverde lo sostuvo hasta que se quedó dormido.

-Creo que debo llevarlo a su cuarto. - Dijo Sebastián cuando ya solo se oían los leves ronquidos de Blaine.

-¿Lo vas a cargar? - Preguntó Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ya lo he hecho antes. - Sebastián acomodo el pequeño cuerpo de Blaine entre sus brazos y lo alzó de sofá, el morocho era un poco más pesado que Kurt pero aun así lo llevo hasta su habitación sin flaquear. Lo acomodo suavemente sobre la cama y lo cubrió con sus mantas, se veía tan relajado como si no hubiera pasado horas llorando, después de darle un beso de buenas noches Sebastián salió de la habitación. Se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de Kurt, sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar de cansancio.

-Debo llevarte a tu casa. - Sebastián suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupes. - Kurt se acurruco a su lado. - Tú también tienes que descansar. - El ojiazul beso su mejilla. - Duerme, yo estaré aquí contigo. - Sebastián pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt acercando más sus cuerpos, acomodo la cabeza en su hombro, lo último que sintió antes de dormirse fue la mano del ojiazul acariciando su cabello.

Despertó con un dolor insoportable en el cuello, estaba totalmente acostado en el sofá de Blaine con las piernas dobladas para caber bien, se sentó sobando su cuello, frente a él estaba una taza con una nota al lado, tomo la taza, era café y aún estaba caliente, le dio un sorbo antes de ver la nota.

_Voy al teatro, Tina y yo nos podemos encargar del ensayo, regreso en la tarde, cuida de Blaine. - Kurt. _

Sebastián tomo con calma su café, vio en su celular que eran las ocho en punto, termino su bebida y llevó la taza al fregadero, puso más café para cuando Blaine despertara. Vio los contenidos de las cajas que Blaine aun no desocupaba, había discos, revistas, una estaba llena de álbumes de fotos, esa fue la que más llamó la atención de ojiverde. Uno estaba lleno de las fotos familiares de Blaine, tenía muchas fotos con Cooper cuando eran pequeños. Otro estaba lleno con fotos de su estancia en Dalton, los Warblers estaban por todas partes, otro tenía todas las fotos con New Directions y otro era la mitad de Blaine y Kurt y la otra mitad de Tina, Blaine y Sebastián.

-Sebby. - Blaine salió de su habitación bostezando.

-Blainers, despertaste. - Sebastián dejo los álbumes y fue a servirle café a su amigo. Blaine estaba en el sofá adormilado cuando le entrego la taza. El morocho tomó hasta la última gota sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué harás ahora? - Preguntó el ojiverde cuando Blaine le devolvió la taza.

-Nada, seguir con mi vida, preparar la publicación de mi libro, las firmas de libro, también falta poco para que empiece la producción de la película y tengo que estar ahí para los castings.

-¿No hablaras con Sam?

-Él ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir y yo también.

-¿Y qué hay sobre Kurt?

-No he pensado en ello y no quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿me ayudas a desempacar?

-Claro.

Sebastián y Blaine pasaron toda la mañana sacando cosas de cajas y ordenándolas en el apartamento, pidieron pizza para comer; Sebastián leía el nuevo libro de Blaine mientras el morocho arreglaba algunas cosas en su cocina. El libro era bueno, más que el primero, estaba lleno de magia como era de esperarse de un fanático de Harry Potter como Blaine, no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo leyendo hasta que tocaron la puerta, Blaine fue a abrirla y el siguió leyendo, escucho la voz de Kurt y levanto la mirada para verlo abrazando a Blaine, inmediatamente regreso su atención al libro, los escucho hablar pero trató de no ponerles atención hasta que lo termino de leer.

-Eres un maldito bastardo Blaine Devon Anderson. - Le dijo mientras ponía el montón de hojas que leyó todo el día sobre la mesa.

-¿Entonces te gustó? - Preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa sentándose en el sofá. Kurt se sentó a su lado.

-Tú simplemente no puedes dejarlo así ¿qué va a pasar con Tom? ¿Dónde está Cindy?

-Tendrás que esperar hasta el último libro.

-¿Libro? - Preguntó Kurt mirando de uno a otro.

-Blaine es escritor ¿no lo sabías?

-Demonios, no. ¿Escritor? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Tome clases cuando iba a NYADA, conseguí que imprimieran mi primer libro hace un año y fue todo un éxito. - Dijo Blaine con orgullo.

-Wow. Eso es asombroso Blaine, tengo que leerlo.

-Sebby dice que mis libros son para tontas adolescentes.

-Claro y por eso está tan entusiasmado con lo que pasara. - Se burló Kurt. Sebastián le enseño la lengua como un niño pequeño.

-Mientras tú estabas en tu fase de tonta adolescente me llamó Cooper, vendrá para tu estreno. - Le dijo Blaine a Sebastián. Cooper los había apoyado mucho desde que se mudaron a Nueva York, se convirtió en un hermano para Smythe al igual que Blane.

-Eso es asombroso, enano.

-No. Me. Llames. Enano. - Dijo Blaine recalcando cada palabra molesto.

-Eres un E-N-A-N-O. -

-Parecen niños, compórtense, ya están bastante grandecitos. - Dijo Kurt entre risas.

-Es Sebby el que empieza. - Blaine hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Sebastián dándose cuenta de que la oscuridad del exterior por la ventana de la sala.

- Son las ocho y media.

-Tengo que ir a casa.

-Yo te puedo llevar. – Se ofreció Kurt.

Blaine miró a Kurt afligido, abrió la boca pero el timbre lo interrumpió.

-Yo voy. - Dijo inmediatamente Sebastián. Abrió la puerta dejando pasar a una preocupada Tina.

-¡Blaine! - La chica se abalanzó sobre el morocho. - Estaba preocupada. - Tina empezó a golpear el abdomen de Blaine con sus puños. - Idiota, debiste haberme llamado. - Sebastián rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta, se sentó en el sofá contrario a los otros chicos.

-Tranquila. - Blaine dijo entre carcajadas abrazando a Tina. - Todo está bien y no te llame porque no quería arruinar tu día con Richard.

-Todos los días son sus días con Richard ahora. - Se quejó Sebastián. Tina tomó uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo lanzó al ojiverde, este logro esquivarlo.

-Lo dicho, son como niños pequeños. - Bromeó Kurt.

-Yo me voy. - Sebastián seguido por Kurt.

-Yo te llevo.  
-Nos vemos en casa Tina. - Sebastián les dio un beso en la mejilla a Blaine y Tina como despedida mientras Kurt solo agito la mano.

Diez minutos después Sebastián y Kurt estaban en el auto del ojiazul en medio del loco tráfico de Nueva York.

-Deberías comprar una motocicleta. - Sugirió Sebastián mientras veía como Kurt se concentraba en no pegar su auto demasiado al de enfrente.

-Las motocicletas son peligrosas.

-Tonterías, desde hace tres años tengo a mi nena y jamás he tenido un accidente.

-No entiendo como si eres un psicópata. - Kurt lo miro con una sonrisa.

-No lo soy, soy muy cuidadoso manejando, no soy un jodido suicida.

-No es que seas suicida, cualquiera puede tener un accidente, deberías cambiarla por un auto.

-¿La princesa está preocupada por mí? - Kurt miro de nuevo al frente mordiéndose el labio. - No te preocupes Kurt, no me pasara nada. - El auto de enfrente avanzó y Kurt lo siguió.

-¿Lo prometes? - El auto volvió a pararse.

-Lo prometo. - Kurt sonrió y se acercó a Sebastián para juntar sus labios en un dulce y largo beso, un beso que Sebastián no hubiera roto nunca si no fuera porque el idiota de atrás tocaba el claxon para que Kurt avanzara. El ojiazul encendió la radio y la melodía de "Born This Way" inundo el interior del auto, el trafico iba disminuyendo mientras Sebastián miraba por la ventana con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz de que las cosas estuvieran mejorando, se imaginó, por primera vez en su vida, el futuro junto a alguien al que amar y proteger; su celular vibro interrumpiendo su momento de felicidad. Era Zack.

(9:06 PM)  
_Hey sexy no he sabido nada de ti en todo el día, fue una FUERTE reconciliación ¿cierto? - Z  
_  
(9:06 PM)  
_¿Café mañana? - S_

(9:07 PM)  
_Claro cariño, dulces sueños. - Z_

Los chicos llegaron a su destino en unos minutos más. Kurt no entró al estacionamiento del edificio sólo se estaciono frente a la entrada.

-Entonces... - Dijo apagando el motor. - Tres semanas para el estreno de su obra señor Smythe.

-Nuestra obra bebé.

-¿Estas emocionado?

-Nerviosos sería más apropiado, mis padres vendrán, mi hermanita también...

-¿Tienes una hermana? - Interrumpió Kurt.

-Sí, Hannah, tiene 18, también estará Coop, todos mis amigos... y tú.

-Sería raro que yo no estuviera dado que soy el protagonista. - Se burló el ojiazul.

-Él mejor y más sexy protagonista que exista jamás.

-¿Crees que soy sexy? - Preguntó coquetamente el ojiazul.

-Eres caliente como el infierno. - Sebastián tomó el rostro de Kurt y lo besó apasionadamente hasta quedar sin aliento. - Si no me bajo ahora te violare en el asiento trasero de tu auto.

-Si yo no me opongo no es violación. - Sebastián rio y le dio otro beso a Kurt.

-Lo siento bebé, amo cuando estamos juntos pero el sofá de Blaine no es nada cómodo, necesito dormir, ya que si quieres dormir conmigo mi cama tiene espacio suficiente.

-Tengo que ir a casa, Quinn está allá ensayaremos algunas partes que aún le fallan.

-Esa rubia siempre arruina mi vida. - Se quejó Sebastián dramáticamente.

-Nos vemos mañana. – Sebastián asintió resignado y le dio un beso más a Kurt antes de bajar del auto y verlo alejarse.

Se acostó con la misma sonrisa que tuvo desde que Kurt se fue, estaba feliz, no del todo ya que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la misma persona que él pero al menos las cosas con el ojiazul habían avanzado, ya eran… algo más que una simple aventura y Sebastián tenía como objetivo que eso pronto se volvería un noviazgo, estaba decidido, su primer novio sería Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Las cosas con Kurt están bien... por ahora (: ¡Espero sus reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 14_

Las siguientes tres semanas pasaron entre citas con patrocinadores, reporteros y entrevistas en televisión, Sebastián apenas vio a Blaine, él estaba aún más ocupado con el lanzamiento de su libro, a Zachary no lo veía desde que el día que tomaron un café y le conto todo lo que sucedió con Kurt aunque se mandaban mensajes ocasionalmente. Y Kurt, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para visitarlo después de los ensayos, el ojiazul también estaba bastante estresado, compartían algunos besos durante los ensayos pero sólo eso.

El día del estreno llegó demasiado rápido, Sebastián estaba en la entrada de su teatro recibiendo a todos y posando para las fotografías, no había visto a Kurt ese día, el tiempo se fue volando y llegó tarde, todos los actores estaba ocupados arreglándose. Los es New Directions ya habían llegado y estaban en sus asientos, el lugar estaba casi lleno.

-¡Sebby! - Hannah corrió a abrazar a Sebastián. - Te ves sexy, amigo.

-Gracias, es un regalo de Kurt. - Kurt le envió un hermoso traje el día anterior, Tina dio saltitos de gusto al verlo.

-¿Kurt? ¡Kurt es tan sexy! ¿Ustedes son novios? Si no te casas con él te juro que pateare tu trasero.

-Dale un respiro a tu hermano, Hannah. - El padre de Sebastián le dio un fuerte abrazo. - Estoy orgulloso de ti, por un tiempo pensé que vivirías con nosotros por siempre.

-Esto es asombroso hijo. - La rubia madre de Sebastián meso sus mejillas. - Tú primer teatro y tu primera obra.

-Guarden las felicitaciones para después, ya tiene que entrar.

-¿No vienes hermanito?

-Tengo que esperar algo. - Sus padres entraron al teatro, unos minutos después llegó lo que estaba esperando y entró al teatro hasta los camerinos.

Tocó la puerta que estaba buscando. -Adelante. - Entró a la habitación y se quedó sin aliento, Kurt se veía perfecto con su estilo de motociclista, con pantalones y chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Estás seguro que eres de este mundo? Eres demasiado perfecto para serlo, eres un maldito ángel caído Kurt.

-Gracias... creo. ¿Eso es para mí? - Preguntó señalando el enorme ramo de rosas en las manos de Sebastián.

-Oh, sí, solo venía a dártelo y a desearte suerte. - Kurt tomó las rosas y sonrió a Sebastián.

-Gracias. - Kurt juntó sus labios rápidamente con los de Sebastián. - Es hora del show. - Sebastián asintió y salió del camerino.

Tomó su lugar en la primera fila rodeado por familiares y amigos, las entradas para la función se había terminado rápidamente, el teatro ya estaba completamente lleno. La tercera llamada fue dada y la obra inicio. Durante toda la función no se preocupó por las reacciones del público o de los críticos, su mente estaba en el hermoso chico de tez blanca arriba del escenario. La obra terminó y todos en el público se levantaron aplaudiendo a los actores, hubo varios chiflidos que Sebastián estaba seguro eran de parte de Finn y Puck. Después de la función había una After Party que Rachel organizó minuciosamente (esa chica tenía demasiado tiempo libre). Después de tomarse fotos paras los periódicos y revistas Sebastián encontró a Blaine.

-¡Fue asombrosa! - El morocho estrechó a Sebastián en sus brazos.

-¿Vas al After Party? - Blaine torció la boca.

-No, mañana tengo que tomar un vuelo temprano, perdón, salúdame a Kurt, le mande rosas y un mensaje, quería felicitarlo pero no tengo idea de donde está.

-Tal vez sigue en su camerino.

-Felicítalo por mí, te hablo más tarde. - Blaine se despidió del ojiverde y se fue. Varias personas felicitaron a Sebastián mientras iba a los camerinos en busca de Kurt.

-¡Sebastián! - Zack se acercó al ojiverde. - Fue fantástica, eres muy talentoso.

-Los actores lo son.

-Si pero no serían nada sin tu excelente libreto.

-Gra... - Alguien tomó la muñeca de Sebastián y lo jaló hacía atrás perdiendo a Zachary entre las personas que salían del teatro.

-Es hora de irnos. - Susurró Kurt a su oído. Sebastián lo miró, estaba usando unos vaqueros holgados en comparación con lo que siempre usaba y una playera lisa gris.

-Tú no eres mi Kurt. - Dijo Sebastián mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-_Tu_ Kurt. - Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa de orgullo. - Si quieres que vuelva tienes que llevarme a casa.

-Pero estaba hablando con...

-El estúpido rubio de plástico puede esperar. - Interrumpió Kurt.

-¿Y la fiesta? Rachel nos matara si no llegamos.

-Ya arregle eso. - Kurt camino en dirección a la salida trasera del teatro, miró sobre su hombro a Sebastián entes de doblar en la esquina. - ¿Vienes?

Medio hora más tarde estaban en el apartamento del ojiazul, la puerta rechinó mientras Kurt la abría, la duda sobre los planes de Kurt carcomió a Sebastián todo el camino, el chico de piel pálida dejo pasar al ojiverde. Los sofás se habían ido igual que la mesita de café siendo reemplazados por una mesa redonda sobre la que estaba una gran vela que iluminaba medianamente la habitación junto a una rosa dentro de un pequeño florero, dos copas de vino y dos platos llenos de fideo que lucía delicioso.

-Sorpresa. - Kurt se paró al lado de la mesa con una sonrisa tímida esperando la reacción de Sebastián.

Sebastián estaba atónito, Kurt hizo todo eso para _él_, eso significaba que era importante para su vida, la felicidad invadió al chico, sonrió de oreja a oreja viendo con ternura al hermoso hombre frente a él.

-Tú, Kurt Hummel eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-No. - Sebastián negó con la cabeza, se acercó a Kurt y tomó sus manos colocándolas frente a su pecho. - Lo digo en serio, eres divertido, sarcástico, no dejas que nadie te haga menos, la habitación siempre se ilumina cuando tú entras y además eres hermoso y no sólo por fuera, eres perfecto para mí. - Sebastián se hincó y subió la vista para ver los ojos confusos de Kurt. - Nunca he buscado el amor y ahora sin pedirlo lo he encontrado, quiero que seas la persona con la que viva mis primeras veces desde ahora y quiero ser la tuya, así que hare esto por primera vez en mi vida... - Se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novio? - La confusión del rostro de Kurt fue reemplazada por una sonrisa, dio un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

-Sí. - El ojiazul asintió ferozmente. - Demonios, si quiero ser tu novio Smythe. - Sebastián se levantó y atrapó a Kurt entre sus brazos.

-En realidad no sabes lo feliz que me haces. - Susurró entes de darle un tierno beso.

-Nuestra cena se enfriara. - Sebastián gruño no quería separarse de Kurt. - Después de cenar podemos hacer lo que queramos. - Eso convenció a Sebastián y dejó ir al ojiazul. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, la comida estaba caliente lo que llamó la atención de Sebastián.

-¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?

-En realidad yo solo acomode la mesa, Mike fue el que hizo la cena y me envió un mensaje cuando todo estaba listo. - Sebastián lleno algunos fideos a su boca.

-Amo a ese asiático, esto es delicioso aunque en realidad creo que necesita una novia.

-Jesús, es delicioso. - Dijo Kurt ingiriendo un bocado. - Si yo también lo creo. - El celular de Sebastián sonó sobresaltándolos, lo sacó de su bolsillo, la imagen de Zack con una enorme sonrisa parpadeaba en la pantalla, miró a Kurt quien jugueteaba con sus fideos, apago el móvil y lo metió de nuevo al bolsillo.

-¿Alguien importante? - Preguntó el ojiazul.

-Era Zack.

-Le gustas. - Kurt hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Tal vez pero él fue el que me impulso a arreglar las cosas contigo, además es agradable y mira que no cualquiera es agradable para mí.

-Si tiene cara follable es agradable para ti.

-¿Follable? - Sebastián soltó una carcajada. - Él te va a gustar y recuerda que ya no hay nadie que yo crea que es "follable" más que el hermoso chico frente a mí. - Un ligero rubor coloreo las mejillas de Kurt.

-Eso espero, Smythe. - Sebastián regresó la atención a si comida. - En serio eso espero. - Escuchó el susurro de Kurt. Sebastián decidió ignorar eso último y siguió comiendo dándole algunas miradas tiernas a su _novio_. -¿Quieres más vino? - Preguntó Kurt cuando terminaron su cena.

-En realidad no, te quiero a ti. - Kurt sonrió y con un soplo apago la vela dejando el lugar totalmente oscuro, Sebastián distinguió su sombra acercándose a él, tomó su mano y lo dirigió a la habitación. Los dos se sorprendieron al entrar, la cama estaba cubierta por pétalos de rosas y había velas en el piso iluminado todo.

-Mike piensa en todo. - Kurt guio a Sebastián al frente de la cama.

-Eres tan hermoso. - Sebastián tomo la mejilla de Kurt y lo besó dulcemente, el ojiazul paso sus brazos por su cuello acercándolo más para profundizar el beso, Sebastián dejo a su lengua explorar cada rincón de la boca de Kurt. El ojiazul se separó con un suspiro.

-No puedo creer que vaya a tener sexo con mi novio cuando acaba de pedírmelo y menos que ese novio sea suricato Smythe. - Dijo Kurt juntando su frente con la de Sebastián.

-No, nosotros no tendremos sexo. - Sebastián abrió los ojos para ver la mirada desilusionada de Kurt. - Nosotros haremos el amor.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan cursi, suricato? - Bromeó Kurt.

-Cuando reapareciste en mi vida. - Kurt lo besó en respuesta. El ojiazul le quitó el saco sin dejar de besarlo, desabotonó su camisa lentamente y la dejo caer al piso junto a su saco. Sebastián metió sus manos bajo la playera del ojiazul acariciando por todas partes, disfrutando del calor irradiado por Kurt, levanto la playera poco a poco, Kurt levanto los brazos para deshacerse de ella.

Sebastián tomo su mano y lo acostó delicadamente en la cama quedando sobre él, empezó a repartir pequeños besos por la mandíbula y el cuello de su novio, siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus delicados pezones, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro, succionó uno con fuerza, Kurt arqueó la espalda con un leve gemido. Sebastián siguió atacando sus pezones disfrutando de los suaves gemidos de su pareja, llevó las manos al botón de los vaqueros de Kurt y lo desabrocho, los deslizó por sus largas piernas hasta que dejó a Kurt con solo su ajustado bóxer que se le hacía bastante conocido a Sebastián.

-Calvin Klein. - Ronroneó Sebastián al oído de Kurt.

-Usarlos me recuerda a ti. - Kurt se encargó del pantalón y de la ropa interior de Sebastián dejándolo totalmente expuesto. El ojiazul se giró para quedar arriba de Sebastián.

-Amo tu cabello. - Kurt enredó el cabello de Sebastián entre sus dedos. - Es tan salvaje, igual que tú. - El ojiazul mordió el mordió en labio haciendo gruñir a Sebastián. Se trasladó a la parte baja del ojiverde, tomó sus caderas con fuerza y en un sólo movimiento introdujo el miembro de Sebastián en su boca.

-Maldita sea, bebé. - Gruñó Sebastián cuando Kurt succionó su erección. - Eres tan jodidamente caliente. - El ojiazul lamió la longitud de Sebastián, tomó con delicadeza la punta de su miembro y lo succionó, el ojiverde arqueo la espalda para entrar profundamente en la boca de Kurt. El ojiazul entendió el mensaje y acelero el movimiento de su cabeza, Sebastián cerró los ojos dejándose por las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, su estómago cosquilleaba y sus pensamientos se pusieron borrosos, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, pronto llegaría al clímax.

-Bebé... Me vengo. - El cuerpo de Sebastián se sacudió, el ojiverde se corrió en la boca de Kurt y se dejó caer contra el colchón aturdido. Respirando con dificultad miró a Kurt, él estaba lamiendo sus labios sin quitar la mirada del ojiverde. - Ese fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, eres un fierecilla, bebé. - Kurt se dejó caer a su lado.

-Conmigo todo es mejor. - Alardeó. Sebastián miró como Kurt cerraba los ojos. Aprovechó para acercársele y acariciar cada curva de su rostro. - La obra estuvo maravillosa. - Sebastián siguió el recorrido de sus caricias por el torso de Kurt.

-Tú eres maravilloso. - Kurt soltó un suspiro cuando Sebastián acarició su miembro encima de la delgada tela de su bóxer. - Tan maravilloso y todo mío. - Sebastián bajo suavemente su bóxer y admiro la desnudez de su novio. - Eres la persona más perfecta que jamás haya visto.

-Si sigues hablando así te amarrare y te llevare al altar. - Bromeó el ojiazul totalmente sonrojado por la mirada de deseo de Sebastián.

-Mhmm. - Sebastián mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt. - Sería un placer ser Sebastián Hummel. - Sebastián se concentró en el cuello de Kurt, hacía mucho que no se encargaba de este, mordió una parte especialmente sensible y se puso a trabajar en ella, disfrutó del sabor de la piel de Kurt y de sus leves gemidos hasta que su piel se tornó en un fuerte tono rosa. - Quiero hacerte el amor. - Dijo jadeante chocando sus labios con los de Kurt.

-Y yo quiero que lo hagas. - Contestó Kurt en un suspiró. Sebastián sonrió sobre los labios de su novio y siguió su camino de besos hasta la entrepierna de Kurt, tomo sus piernas y las subió en sus hombros, dejo besos en los muslos del ojiazul ocasionando que arqueara la espalda. Sebastián acaricio con sus dedos la entrada de Kurt, cuando un gruñido salió de los labios de su novio lamio el orificio e introdujo la lengua. Los gemidos de Kurt endurecieron el miembro de Sebastián.

-Seb... ¡Ahh! Te... Te quiero dentro de mí. - Dijo Kurt entre gemidos. Sebastián no lo hizo esperar, se estiro para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche, tomo un condón y el lubricante. Entre apasionados besos Sebastián dilato a Kurt para él. - Hazlo bebé. - Sebastián se colocó el condón y alineo su miembro con la entrada de Kurt, junto sus labios mientras lo penetraba lentamente. Sintió como las paredes del ojiazul de ajustaban alrededor de su erección.

-Tan delicioso. - Susurró contra sus labios. Kurt suspiro pesadamente y enredo las piernas en la cadera de Sebastián juntándolo más a él. Sebastián salió de Kurt y lo penetró de nuevo. Los movimientos de Sebastián se volvieron más acelerados, la habitación se llenó de gemidos de placer. Sebastián tomó el miembro de Kurt y empezó a masturbarlo y embestirlo más rápido sin quitar la vista del rostro de su novio, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos.

-Bebé, mírame, hermoso. - Kurt abrió sus ojos azules lentamente para ver a Sebastián. - Gracias por esto. - Las paredes interiores de Kurt se apretaron alrededor del miembro de Sebastián haciéndole correrse, Kurt lo hizo segundos después. El ojiverde se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo su novio estabilizando su respiración.

-Gracias a ti. - Kurt beso la frente de Sebastián. El ojiverde le sonrió y se quedó recostado sobre él hasta que Kurt volvió a hablar. - Bebé, amo que estés arriba de mi pero estas pegajoso. - Sebastián hizo un puchero pero se levantó de igual forma. - Hay toallitas húmedas en el estante del baño. - Sebastián hizo un gruñido de aceptación, fue al baño para deshacerse del preservativo y tomar las toallitas, lo cual fue complicado, el estante estaba lleno de productos extraños.

-¿Qué son todas esas cosas? - Preguntó Sebastián subiendo de nuevo a la cama.

-Son para el cuidado de mi piel. - Sebastián sacó los toallitas y limpió a Kurt y después a él mismo. Kurt bostezó, acurrucándose.

-Bebé, hace frio. - Sebastián corrió desnudo al closet y saco dos pantalones holgados, se puso uno y le puso el otro a Kurt.

-No soy un bebé. - Dijo Kurt adormilado.

-Sí, eres mi bebé. - Sebastián cubrió a Kurt con las cobijas y se acostó a su lado abrazándolo por la espalda. Kurt se acurrucó más cerca de él.

-Las velas. - Sebastián rodó los ojos y se levantó a apagar las velas, volvió junto a Kurt cuando termino, juntaron sus cuerpos encajando perfectamente. - Hoy... Buen... Día... - Dijo Kurt más dormido que despierto. Sebastián rio levemente.

-Dulces sueños cariño. - Sebastián se durmió un instante después disfrutando del calor de Kurt.

* * *

El sonido de Teenage Dream hizo que despertara, Kurt se removió junto a él, ahora estaban frente a frente, vio como el castaño entre abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días bebé. - Sebastián beso su mejilla.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó el ajiazul en un susurró.

-Katy Perry. - Kurt intento levantarse pero Sebastián lo aprisiono entre sus brazos.

-Es Blaine. - Dijo Kurt como si eso explicara todo.

-¿Eso debería convencerme? - Kurt se encogió de hombros. Sebastián dio un suspiro malhumorado y lo dejó libre. Kurt se levantó en busca de sus pantalones.

-Hola Blaine. - Contestó cuando encontró su celular. Sebastián se debatió entre quedarse a escuchar la conversación de su novio con su mejor amigo o escabullirse, se paró decidiendo que ir a buscar comida sería mejor. Besó la nuca de Kurt cuando pasó a su lado y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Fue a husmear a la cocina, encontró todo lo necesario para hacer el desayuno. Media hora después ya tenía el desayuno listo, él se sirvió huevos fritos con tocino y pico fruta para Kurt, estaba a punto de ir en busca del ojiazul cuando éste salió son una bata y el cabello mojado.

-¿Te bañaste sin mí? - Preguntó un indignado Sebastián.

-Lo siento bebé, tenemos que ir con Rachel y yo tardo en arreglarme así que me adelante. ¿Para mí? - Preguntó señalando la fruta.

-¿Para quién más? - Sebastián rodo los ojos y se sentó a devorar su desayuno.

-Tranquilo la comida no se ira corriendo. - Kurt sirvió jugo de naranja para ambos.

-Tengo mucha hambre, soy como un alíen. - Kurt alzó una ceja. - Leí una saga donde los vecinos de una chica eran alienas y comían mucho y eran totalmente sexys, prácticamente igual que yo.

-Debes de dejar de leer sagas para adolescentes.

-Nunca. - Sebastián termino si tocino y tomo todo su jugo. - Sólo no le digas a Blaine. - Sirvió más jugo. - ¿Cómo esta él? - Preguntó casualmente.

-Bien, estaba preocupado por ti, no contestaste el teléfono.

-¿Le dijiste sobre nosotros?

-No, creo que a ti te gustaría hacer eso. – En realidad Sebastián prefería que Kurt le hubiera dicho, no se sentía listo para decirle a Blaine.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir con Rachel?

-Ayer me deshice de ella solo con la condición de que hoy fuéramos a su casa.

-¿Ella sabe de nosotros?

-No. – Kurt rodo los ojos. – Le dije que te llevaría a Disneylandia y te asesinaría ahí.

-Ja,ja. Iré a bañarme. – Sebastián se acercó al oído de Kurt. – Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. – Beso su mejilla y regreso a la habitación.

* * *

Se ducho lo más rápido que pudo, cuando salió con una toalla alrededor de su cadera vio que Kurt le dejo ropa sobre la cama, unos vaqueros, una playera roja y su chaqueta de cuero, se arregló igual de rápido y salió para buscar a Kurt. El ojiazul estaba en la sala totalmente perfecto, usaba unos pantalones negros, una sudadera rojo delgada con líneas rojas y negras y un sombrero negro. Tenía en las manos el primer libro de Blaine.

-Pensé que tardabas en arreglarte. – Dijo Sebastián caminando hacia él.

-Decidí que lo mejor era usar un sombrero, ¿listo? – Sebastián asintió.

* * *

En la motocicleta de Sebastián llegaron en poco tiempo al edificio de Rachel; Kurt le entrego el casco con una mueca.

-En realidad no me gusta mucho esta motocicleta. – Se quejó el ojiazul.

-Es hermosa, no tanto como tu pero lo es. – Kurt torció los labios. – Bien, _considerare_ comprar un auto. – Sebastián puso los cascos sobre la moto y tomo las caderas de Kurt acercándolo a él. – Me gusta que te preocupes por mí. – Junto sus labios con los de ojiazul, realmente nunca se cansaría de ese delicioso sabor, Kurt enredo las manos en su cabello. Los besos con Kurt eran apasionados y tiernos a la vez, pero lo que más le gustaba a Sebastián era que Kurt no lo dejaba dirigir las cosas como todos lo hacían, él luchaba por tener el control del beso.

-Consíganse un cuarto. – Kurt se separó de Sebastián sonrojado, Santana y Brittany estaban a su lado y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando se acercaron.

-Hola chicas. – Dijo Kurt mirando a todas partes.

-Casi se desvisten aquí mismo. – Reprochó Santana.

-Tú haces lo mismo con Britt… ¿por qué no estas sorprendida? – Preguntó Sebastián.

-Ustedes han estado muy extraños, además Britt me dijo que te brillaban los ojos cuando veías a porcelana.

-No… yo no… - Sebastián no supo que contestar. – Mejor entremos.

Todos estaban en el departamento de Rachel a excepción de Blaine como la última vez, Cooper también estaba ahí, hablaron de la obra y lo buena que había sido, Rachel se emocionó al decirle a Sebastián lo que habían dicho los críticos, rieron con las bromas de Puck hasta quedar en silencio.

-Así que… - Comenzó Kurt. – Tenemos algo que decir. – El ojiazul tomo la mano de Sebastián. – Somos novios. – La mitad de ellos se quedaron en silencio con la boca abierta.

-¡Al fin! – Gritó Tina abalanzándose sobre Sebastián. Eso sirvió para que los demás reaccionaran y los felicitaran, Finn abrazó a Sebastián más fuerte de lo normal.

-Si lo lastimas, te romperé la cara. – Le susurro.

-Si lo hago, yo mismo me la romperé. – Lo reconforto Sebastián. Finn aflojo al abrazo y le dio una sonrisa honesta.

-Sebby necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo Cooper. Sebastián asintió y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

-Si es por Blaine, él…

-No. – Interrumpió Cooper. – No es por el enano… Tengo una propuesta para ti.

* * *

**_¡Al fin son novios!_**** Después de 13 capítulos lo merecian :) No olviden dejar un review ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

I'M BACK! Primero quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, como algunos saben estaba de vacaciones y después entre a la escuela D:

No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, ni mucha inspiración u.u

No se cuando actualizaré mis otros fics, espero que sea pronto :S

* * *

_Capítulo 15_

Sebastián Smythe había tenido pocos momentos de verdadera felicidad en su vida, el nacimiento de su hermana fue uno de ellos, su cumpleaños número 21 con Tina y Blaine fue otro, y ese día en la residencia Berry-Hudson-Fabray con sus amigos y novio se sumó a su lista. Las risas nunca faltaron y tampoco las bromas sexuales de Puck sobre Kurt y Sebastián que enrojecían tanto a ojiazul. Cooper se unió al grupo como si siempre hubiera sido uno de ellos. Todos se despidieron prometiendo reunirse de nuevo para el cumpleaños de Quinn. Cooper le dijo una vez más a Sebastián que pensara en su propuesta antes de irse pero el ojiverde lo ignoró, ya había dado su respuesta y no la cambiaría por nada.

Después de una larga discusión "amistosa" Sebastián logro que Kurt subiera en su motocicleta para regresar a su apartamento. Kurt se aferró a él todo el camino.

Kurt y Sebastián entraron al apartamento del ojiazul besándose sin mirar donde fueron a parar sus llaves y la ropa de la que se quitaban. Llegaron torpemente a la cama ya desnudos, el ojiverde exploraba las piernas de Kurt con sus labios.

-¿Kurt?

-Ajam. - Murmuró Kurt disfrutando de sus besos.

-Nunca me cansare de ti. - Sebastián continuó su labor de darle placer a Kurt con todo cariño; el sexo era diferente ahora, desde el inicio había sido diferente pero ahora era mucho mejor, podía susurrarle a Kurt lo perfecto que era y lo feliz que lo hacía mientras disfrutaba sin apuros de la sensación de estar dentro de él. Y al final podía acurrucarse a su lado para velar sus sueños y disfrutar del calor en su pecho que cada minuto aumentaba más.

* * *

El zumbido de un mosquito despertó a Sebastián, dio manotazos al aire pero el mosquito seguía molestándolo, abrió los ojos, el maldito mosquito estaba justo frente, el ojiverde lo aplastó entre sus manos provocando un sonoro ruido en la habitación, Kurt se removió a su lado.

-Shh, vuelve a dormir, bebé. - Le susurró al oído. Kurt murmuró algo no entendible y volvió a dormir.

Sebastián vio con amor a su novio desnudo, las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas, lo blanco de su piel casi confundiéndose con ellas. Sebastián tomó la manta que termino en sus pies y lo cubrió. Se levantó por un pantalón pijama y fue a la cocina por un vaso de jugo.

El reloj apenas marcaba las 7:25, regresó el jugo al refrigerador y se quedó pensando que hacer, no quería despertar a Kurt aun, no podía hacer ruido porque así lo despertaría. Con un suspiró fue a la sala y encendió el televisor con el mínimo volumen posible, se quedó un momento viendo la pantalla hasta que recordó que no había visto celular desde la cena con Kurt. Su móvil seguía en la mesa, tenía intención de prenderlo pero se dio cuenta de lo desordenado que estaba el lugar con sus ropas por todas partes.

Después de acomodar la ropa, lavar los trastes y regresar el sofá a la sala y la mesita a la cocina al fin Sebastián se sentó y prendió su celular. Tenía mensajes de Tina, Blaine, Mike, Quinn, Rachel, Hannah y Zack.

(11:38 PM)  
_La fiesta es asombrosa, claro que sería mejor si estuvieras aquí, disfruta a tu secuestrador. - Zack_

(12:00 AM)  
_¡LA MEJOR FIESTA DEL MUNDO! - Tina_

(12:15 AM)  
_Gran fiesta, claro, yo la organice ;) Disfruta de la sorpresa de mi chico. - Rachel  
_  
(12:18 AM)  
_Creo que estoy por conseguir novia :D - M_ike

(12:25 AM)  
_Me acabo de enterar (por accidente) de tus planes de esta noche, lo tenías bien guardadito. Si no te casas con él, eres hombre muerto. - Hannah_

(12:39 AM)  
_Tienes un sexy amigo rubio ¿por qué no me habías hablado de él? - Zack_

(12: 45 AM)  
_Ouh, es el ex de ricitos. - Zack_

(12:49 AM)  
_Pero aun así es sexy, creo que lo llevare a casa esta noche. - Zack  
_  
(10:55 AM)  
_Buenos días sexy, ¿qué tal tu noche? ¡La mía fue asombrosa! - Zack_

(12:04 PM)  
_Creo que aun sigues en tu burbuja. - Zack_

¿Sam y Zachary? Eso es algo que Sebastián nunca se imaginó, probablemente fue algo de una noche, Sam estaba a solo unas semanas de su ruptura con Blaine y Zack, él merecía más que una noche.

(8:19 AM)  
_Hey Zack ¿adivina quién salió de su burbuja? - Sebastián  
_  
(8:20 AM)  
_El exterior lo extrañaba señor Smythe. – Zack_

(8:22 AM)  
_Pues yo he estado de lo mejor... ¿Adivina quién tiene novio? - Sebastián  
_  
(8:25 AM)  
_Wow. Bien por ti, mal por mí. ¿Cómo fue? – Zack_

(8:26 AM)  
_Fue simplemente perfecto. En estos momentos me siento MUY feliz. - Sebastián  
_  
(8:26 AM)  
_Entraste a la etapa de los 30 días de 'estoy tan enamorado que no le hago caso a nadie más'. - Zack  
_  
(8:27 AM)  
_Tonterías. – Sebastián_

(8:28 AM)  
_¿Eso crees? Entonces... ¿Hard Red esta noche? - Zack_

Sebastián mordió su labio, quería pasar todo el tiempo con Kurt pero no quería darle la razón a Zachary.

(8:29 AM)  
_¿Puedo llevar a Kurt? - Sebastián_

(8:30 AM)  
_Creo que no tengo opción. A las 9 ;) - Zack_

Sebastián no respondió, apago el televisor y se encamino a la habitación de Kurt. El ojiazul seguía en la cama pero ya estaba más cubierto y se restregaba los ojos con las manos. Sebastián sonrió ante adorable imagen. Se lanzó a la cama, Kurt rebotó a su lado soltando un gruñido.

-Buenos días, bebé. - Dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa.

-Hola. - Kurt le correspondió la sonrisa. Al mirar a Kurt a los ojos Sebastián recapacito sobre los planes de la noche, a su novio no le gustaba para nada Zack, nunca aceptaría salir con él, pero no podía cancelar. Tendría que convencer al ojiazul.

-Tengo que ir a... - Kurt comenzó a decir pero fue callado por los labios de Sebastián. El ojiverde con los movimientos suaves y seductores de sus labios hizo dar un pequeño gemido a Kurt. - ...al baño. - Completó con un suspiro.

-No ahora, bebé. - Sebastián se hinco sobre Kurt dejando sus rodillas a cada lado de los muslos de su novio. Tomó sus dos muñecas con una mano y las colocó sobre la cabeza del ojiazul.

-Mmmh... - Ronroneó Kurt disfrutando de los besos que Sebastián empezaba a dar en su cuello. - Estoy bien con eso.

-¿Sabes? - Sebastián murmuró sin dejar de besarlo. - Hoy hable con algunas personas...

-Aja... - Dijo Kurt, arqueando la espalda para tener más contacto con Sebastián.

-Nos invitaron a un bar esta noche...

-Asombroso... ¿Quién?

-Fue... - Sebastián succionó la blanca piel de Kurt, una gran marca roja apareció al instante. Kurt intensifico el movimiento de sus caderas. - Zachary. - El movimiento de Kurt paro. El ojiazul se zafó fácilmente del agarre de Sebastián y con un leve empujón lo mando al suelo.

-Auch. - Se quejó Sebastián.

-¿Estabas seduciéndome para que vaya contigo y tu ex conquista a un bar? - Reclamó el ojiazul. - Eres un idiota. - Kurt se levantó y entró al baño, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Sebastián se quedó en el piso, respirando pesadamente, Kurt se había molestado y no lo podía culpar por ello. Se arrastró de rodillas hasta la puerta del baño, se sentó con la fría pared tocando su espalda.

-Kurt. - Dijo con voz suplicante. - Perdóname... Bebé, no pensé que reaccionarías así. Sabes que soy un idiota que nunca ha tenido un novio y no sé cómo ser unos bueno, no quiero que estés molesto conmigo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento realmente feliz y eso es por ti, tú iluminas mi vida y... ¡Dios! Ahora me estás haciendo decir cosas cursis... ¿Ves? Provocas que actué como un adolescente enamorado, me haces querer flores y corazones.

Un clic se escuchó y la puerta se entre abrió.

-Suenas como Christian Grey. - Dijo Kurt con voz apagada del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿50 Sombras de Grey? No te creía tan pervertido. - Sebastián dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose.

-Es una historia interesante. - Dijo la voz de Kurt más cerca.

-Es bastante estúpida en realidad y machista.

-No lo es... Es tierna.

-Como sea, cariño... Lo más interesante de la historia son esos juguetitos, tú y yo podríamos empezar a coleccionarlos. - La risa de Kurt hizo eco en la habitación continua.

La puerta se abrió completamente y Kurt, como Sebastián antes, se acercó al ojiverde de rodillas.

-Perdón por tirarte. - Dijo bajando la mirada.

-No hay problema. - Kurt alzo la mirada confundido. - Me gusta que seas rudo, es sexy. - Sebastián guiño con su ojo derecho.

-Enserio eres muy cincuenta sombras... Eres mi Fifty. - Sebastián sonrió mostrando su dentadura.

-Tengo que empezar a comprar nuestros juguetes. - Kurt rodo los ojos y enredo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastián.

-Perdón por enojarme.

-Tú perdóname por ser un imbécil. Lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí. Tú, yo, películas porno, piénsalo.

-No.

-¿No? - Preguntó Sebastián con el ceño fruncido.

-Iremos al bar con Zachary. Así entenderá.

-¿Entenderá? - Preguntó Sebastián más confundido.

-Entenderá que tú eres de mi propiedad. - Kurt besó pasionalmente a Sebastián hasta que los dos terminaron jadeando.

-¿Ahora quién suena como Christian Grey? - Dijo Sebastián, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo elegiré tu atuendo esta noche. - Dijo un feliz Kurt.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que todos te vean y me tengan envidia por tenerte de mi novio.

-Y con todos... ¿te refieres a Zack?

-En parte.

-Eres increíble. - Kurt le sonrió antes de entrar de nuevo al baño.

* * *

-Estos pantalones me están matando, bebé. - Se quejó Sebastián mientras trataba de despegar al menos un poco la ajustada tela roja sus pantalones.

-Wow. Cariño, sin duda tú luces mejor en esa ropa que yo. - Kurt vio de pies a cabeza a su novio. Las piernas de Sebastián estaban aprisionadas por los pantalones que alguna vez le presto a Kurt, una camisa negra que claramente era un poco grande para el ojiazul y su chaqueta negra.

-Siento como si estos pantalones estuvieran a punto de romperse.

-Exagerado, vamos, no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra cita. -Dijo Kurt sonando irritado.

-Podemos quedarnos y ver películas. - Sugirió Sebastián. - Deja llamo a Zack. - El ojiverde metió su mano en la bolsa del pantalón para intentar sacar su móvil.

-¡No! - Gritó Kurt. - Ya te dije que quiero ir, te veo abajo. - Kurt salió prácticamente corriendo del apartamento, Sebastián dio un suspiro resignado y salió detrás de él.

Después de una pequeña discusión por la forma en que irían al bar, Sebastián termino cediendo a ir en el automóvil de Kurt, por suerte no tardaron en llegar al bar.

El estacionamiento estaba llenó, la música a todo volumen y las luces destellando por todas partes. Kurt y Sebastián entraron al bar en busca de Zack, el rubio estaba en la barra platicando con un sujeto pero al verlos lo despidió y puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Acabo de tener un Déjà vu. - Susurro Kurt a Sebastián.

-Hey chico. - La voz de Zack se escuchó sobre la música.

-Hola. - Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa fingida.

-Hey. - Saludo Sebastián.

Zack levanto el brazo para llamar al mesero.

-¿Quién es el conductor designado esta noche? - Pregunto el rubio. Kurt abrió la boca pero Sebastián hablo primero.

-Yo. - Kurt lo miro sorprendido pero después asintió con una sonrisa.

-Parece que esta noche será de nosotros. - Zack le entrego una cerveza a Kurt. - ¿Eso está bien?

-Claro. - Mintió el ojiazul.

-Bien, brindemos por nuestra primera noche de chicos. - Zack levanto su cerveza, Kurt hizo lo mismo y Sebastián levanto su vaso de agua. - ¡Salud!

Una hora y varias cervezas más tarde Kurt estaba bailando junto a Zack en la pista de baile mientras Sebastián los veía desde la barra.

-Tu novio es ardiente. - Un chico fornido se sentó en el taburete al lado de Sebastián.

-Lárgate. - Dijo con firmeza el ojiverde, para ese momento ya se había cansado de los chicos que intentaban coquetearle y mucho más de los que se interesaban en Kurt. E inexplicablemente estaba bastante enojado con Zachary por bailar de esa forma con su novio ¿tenía que estar tan cerca el uno del otro?

Frunció sus labios y se giró hacia la barra, estaba celoso y molesto, Kurt se había olvidado completamente de él. Sabía que Kurt se ponía cariñoso con alcohol en su sangre pero nunca pensó que se pondría así con otro chico.

-Parece que no es tu noche, cariño. - Una conocida voz irritante dijo en su oído.

-¿Qué quieres, Rick? - Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Ya que esos dos se están divirtiendo pensé que tal vez nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo.

-Sabes que yo no repito, ni siquiera fue tan bueno. - Rick se dio media vuelta y se pedio en el mar de cuerpos bailando.

-¿Un amigo? - Kurt estaba sentado a su lado.

-No. - Respondió secamente sin mirarlo.

Al parecer Kurt no noto su molestia porque solo le dio un gran trago a su cerveza y regreso con Zack.

Media hora después Sebastián ya no soportó más, pago la cuenta y se acercó a Kurt y Zack.

-Es hora de irnos. - Gritó a Kurt. Él ojiazul le sonrió coquetamente.

-Mmhm... Es... Estoy más que listo. - Balbuceó Kurt.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos? - Preguntó Sebastián a Zack. Aunque el chico no se despegó de su novio en toda la noche no lo podía dejar manejar en ese estado.

-No... - El rubio cerró los ojos y los abrió rápidamente. - Algún idiota me llevara.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-Vamos. - Kurt jalo del brazo de Sebastián para salir del lugar. Kurt reía sin ninguna razón.

Al abrir la puerta trasera para Kurt, Sebastián fue empujado al asiento, Kurt cayó sobre él y empezó a besar su mandíbula.

-Quiero follarte. - Dijo el ojiazul. - Duro, hasta que no puedas caminar.

-Kurt... - Sebastián intento deshacerse del cuerpo de su novio pero este movió sus manos a su bragueta. - Kurt basta. - Sebastián empujo al ojiazul más bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto alarmado Kurt sentándose.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! Pasa que no voy a dejar que alguien me folle por primera vez completamente ebrio, ni siquiera tú.

-Wow. Acabo de tener otro Déjà vu. Pero yo estaba en tu lugar y yo soy Blaine. – Kurt rio estruendosamente, acostándose sobre el sillón. - Yo soy Blaine, yo voy a… voy a… - Antes de que pudiera terminar el ojiazul se quedó dormido.

Sebastián cerró la puerta del coche sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

-Tranquilo. – Susurró Sebastián a Kurt, estaban hincados en el cuarto de baño, Kurt no paraba de vomitar.

-Lo gracioso es que ni siquiera me gusta la cerveza. – Dijo el ojiazul con voz ronca.

-Toma. – Sebastián le entrego un vaso de agua y una aspirina. Kurt las tomo al instante, lavo su boca y regresaron juntos a la cama.

-Necesitamos hablar. – Susurró Kurt adormilado de nuevo.

-Siempre necesitamos hablar. – Sebastián seguía molesto por lo que había pasado hace menos de cuatro horas. – Pero ahora es mejor que duermas.

Kurt siguió su concejo y se durmió. Sebastián tomo una manta y una almohada, le dio una última mirada a Kurt, tal vez había estado equivocado al pensar que podrían ser felices juntos.


End file.
